


Falling to Temptation

by RHoldhous



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/F, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 73,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHoldhous/pseuds/RHoldhous
Summary: What was supposed to be their first survey of the city of E-Rantel turns into Ainz's tipping point regarding the NPCs, leading to his first, fiery affair with Nabe--and it's all because he'd let Albedo come with them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.
> 
> This story uses the same setting as my other story "Momon, Big Black Changeling". Essentially, Ainz Ooal Gown is the same type of creature as in that story, although this and that story happen in different worlds.

They all piled into the small, dingy room. With a sigh, Ainz Ooal Gown let go of Narberal and Albedo's arms, and surveyed the room.

It had been necessary to strongarm these two, particularly after the scene that had been about to erupt down below. It had all started when Albedo had made a "persuasive" case of convincing him to let her come along to explore the New World. Upon strict conditions to behave herself on pain of permanent assignment to Nazarick, Ainz had agreed to bring the overseer along. The trio would perform under the disguise of two mysterious armored knights escorting a powerful mage, who was Narberal Gamma.

It had all been going well at first; the two had behaved themselves around the "inferior creatures" while exploring E-Rantel. That was until just over a few moments ago, when some goons had tried to extort him downstairs, thinking the group were just rookie adventurers. Albedo had gone ballistic, nearly decapitating the guy's head were it not for his timely intervention. And then Narberal had been drawn in, becoming as furious as Albedo, and would have burned this whole inn to a crisp if not for him.

"Those insects..." Narberal, no, Nabe, seethed. Her beautiful face was scrunched up in anger.

"Indeed," said the armored figure of Albedo, the armor of her figure clattering with fury. "And they dare insult our lord by sending him to this, this hovel? He deserves a room far more fitting for a king, no, a god! Milord, give us the order, and we shall purge this city immediately!"

"No, no," said Ainz, resisting the urge to rub his forehead. "Would you two be presuming to ignore my authority?" he demanded, his voice sharp and biting.

At his cold, reprimanding tone (reminiscent of Satoru Suzuki's many bosses back on Earth), the two NPCs immediately kneeled, Albedo practically crawling on the dusty, grimy floor to scrabble for his boots.

"Our most heartfelt apologies, Lord Ainz," they said in unison.

"Enough!" he snapped, waving Albedo away. "Already we have made too much of a disturbance. I had hoped to be more discreet in our observation of this place, but you two have forced my hand. It has been quite a disappointment."

Albedo trembled; Narberal looked close to crying. "Please, please do not be displeased milord! We shall do anything, anything to-"

He held up a silencing hand, which shut them up. But it was also more to rein in his anger. Since arriving in this New World from the virtual world of Yggdrasil, and then reincarnating into the body of his avatar, the Dread Doppelganger, he had been afflicted with quite a dizzying array of properties. One of these was his broad range of emotions, like he was some sort of mental patient. He could be angry one second, ready to incinerate something, then calm the next. He surmised that it was probably due to his race-which needed to be fluid and keep adapting to survive. Or something.

He took a deep breath, and turned around to face the sooty window. "Do you remember the plan?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, lord Ainz," Albedo said crisply, her head still bowed to the ground."Shall I recite them?"

"No need," said Ainz. "I trust you recall what you are to do."

"Of course."

"And you understand the need for... subtlety?"

"...Yes."

He stared down at her for a few moments, weighing the pros and cons, trying to see if he should just send her back to Nazarick. "Do remember the immense trust I place in you and your abilities." Then he pointed at her and said, "Greater Disguise."

The armored form shimmered. In its place, Albedo was transformed into an unassuming woman clad in a simple skirt, with thick, knee-high boots and a wimple around her head. "How is your armor?" he asked.

"It's still on," said Albedo, who was appraising her new appearance. "Shall I take them off?"

"That would be foolish," he said dryly. To go about an unknown place without protection? Who knows what other human players were out there? A few high-level ones could detect his spell, and Albedo would need everything to escape. "Go then, and do your duty. Make your way out of the inn without drawing attention. You can use this window if you like-but when you return, again, do not be spotted doing something unusual."

"I shall not fail, my love," Albedo declared, with a throaty voice. Ainz turned from the lovestruck expression that had crossed the peasant woman's face. Even with such plain features, it was still a bit too stimulating. He cleared his throat.

"Go then." After another bow, Albedo turned around, glanced briefly at Narberal, and left the room. He heard her make her way down the corridor outside, away from the stairs. He looked down at Narberal. He nodded to her. "Do I need to remind you?"

"No, milord. I know my duty," Nabe said hastily. "But I must protest-would this not leave you without an escort?"

His utter silence spoke far more than words. Nabe, her face trembling in fear, bowed again and said, "Certainly, lord Ainz. I shall endeavor to make you proud."

"Go," he said dismissively, even a bit impatiently. He thought of casting another Disguise on her, as a precaution, but recalled that she was a doppelganger, a bit like himself. She would find a way; and besides, her task was lighter than Albedo's. "Do not return without informing me via Message."

And so, Ainz was left alone in that room. He sat down heavily on the dingy-looking bed, which groaned and sank under his weight. He took a deep breath.

His armored form rippled, like a reflection on the water. Gone was the black armor, now he was a man, squat and flabby. Then he was a boyish youth, blond of hair. Then he was Satoru Suzuki, but the idealized version of him. Not the sallow, skinny salaryman of Earth, but a tall, buff, and muscular man, tanned, and with a meat rod several times thicker and larger.

Ainz stood in this form, his thoughts a whirlpool of violent emotions, his muscles tense, his cock hard and aching. Just as he found it more difficult to control his almost bipolar interactions with the denizens of Nazarick, so too was he afflicted by a constant, heady lust every time he looked at them. Especially the female portion of the NPCs. They were the images of perfection for the former guildmates of Ainz Ooal Gown, and when he saw them given the breath of life in this world, he found them too much irresistible. The sight of them, their scent, their actions, the way they talked to him so lovingly, so adoringly, like the loyal servants they proclaimed themselves to be, made it hard to resist the urge to snap, to just go all out and give in to his deepest and most depraved urges.

Two things kept it largely in check. One was his memories of his old guildmates, who had built Ainz Ooal Gown. The NPCs were like their children in Ainz's eyes, and he feared sullying them with his passion. Peroroncino, a friend known for his irascible tastes, would have most likely agreed with him: he had raged against "other people touching my fap material".

The second thing was that he was able to at least calm his urges through masturbation. For any time he was overly stimulated by one of the Pleiades being too close to him, or after saving that pretty village girl in Carne, or after the constant come-ons by Shalltear and Albedo, he would find a way to be alone, truly alone, and vent his stress by cleaning his pipe usually to the images of the aforementioned women. It was nice that he was able to transform his dick to however many shapes he wanted, and there was one particular feature he liked most: his body made it that his dick could bring itself to climax, without needing either of his handy assistants. He'd done that several times when there were only women in the room with him-though never with Albedo, who might've noticed it.

Ainz did that on this very moment, using this furtive alone time to let out a little of his lust before properly investigating the New World through his own eyes. Pinpricks of pleasure shot up from his self-pumping cock into and up his spine, making him groan. He thought of Albedo's beautiful face, her smooth, marble-like skin flushing every time she talked to him, he thought of ripping apart her shameless attire, to utterly ravage that slutty, curvaceous body; most of all he thought of Nabe at this moment, and of the sound her boots made with every step she made, and he fantasized the feel of that leather on his cock, of her massaging him with her feet, of pounding the maid doggy-style while she wore nothing but her boots. All this spurred him to pump even faster, his cockhead now a bright, bulbous red. He was close-he could feel it, his transfigured cock was twitching and ready to spill, just a second more and-

The door opened behind him. "Lord Ainz, I beg to report someth-"

"Aaarghh!" he roared, turning to loom over the intruder, his cock whipping around, like some obscene weapon, the climax so rudely interrupted. Ainz's sudden anger deflated when he saw it was none other than Narberal staring wide-eyed at her master, in particular his erect, hanging member.

"Nabe," he said quietly. He dragged her in, slammed the door close, and hastily transformed into his Momon form. "What are you doing-I told you to Message me, if you needed something?" He wasn't thinking straight-he was still thinking about this very NPC after all. Then he noticed she was still staring at his crotch, after his member had already disappeared into the armor. "Nabe."

Her mouth shut with an audible clack. An odd look passed over her. She looked up at him, and swallowed. "Milord, that was-"

"None of your business," he said curtly, turning away. "Now, I-" He was surprised when she lunged forward, throwing her arms around his waist and feeling around his crotch, as if she could fish out his cock. "Nabe, stop-" He stopped when her hand became like goo and sank into his. He had no idea what she was attempting, but apparently, something had happened. In fact, the impossible had happened, as her gooey hand had emerged, and was now wrapped under a rudimentary organ which he knew, felt, to be his cock. "What are you doing?"

"Relieving you, milord," she said, her gel-like grip stirring his fading erection back to full mast. The next second, the formless extension which she'd grabbed had become a fully-formed cock, which she now rubbed and stroked, her hands warm and impossibly wet. "Of all maids, I alone am more qualified in doppelganger anatomy, except perhaps for you, milord."

"That's not-ahh-that's not the point! What are you-why are you-" Nabe crouched down, now kneeling in front of him, her flushed face staring at his cock like it was some mythical creature. And then, without hesitation, she closed her eyes, opened her mouth wide and took his length inside.

Ainz practically gasped, all his protests overridden by the primal passion that had hitherto been desperately suppressed. The feel of her tight, moist cavity making sucking and stroking motions all over his member banished all thoughts of control for him, as now he fought against the rapidly building climax, which had returned after being ruthlessly aborted. Nabe looked up at him, staring deep into his eyes, her mouth now opening even wider as she took his whole length even deeper, his glans now firmly embedded in her churning throat as it made a slobbery, gurgling sound, the vibration sending tiny thrills of shock over his member. The insides of her mouth was an entirely new experience, each surface of it like a miniature tongue lapping at him from all angles and on every centimeter of his bulge. Then she started bobbing her head back and forth, and Ainz couldn't help but rock his hips along, thrusting into her mouth.

Then he felt her hands once again transform and sink into his member. The sensation was different, but not unpleasant, like an injection. And then his eyes widened further as he felt the stirrings of a weak electric spell strike him from the spot where her hands had sunk, sending a surge of delicious, humming waves from deep within the core of his new, inhuman being. Her cheeks bulged, on one side and then the other, as Nabe twirled her tongue around his cock. His balls clenched, his knees trembling as Nabe redoubled her efforts, slime and saliva falling in rivulets from her mouth as she closed her eyes and blew him with everything she had. Then she made a deep, vacuum-like suckling, and it was as if all of him were to be sent into that tiny point, himself disappearing through the length of his cock. And that was it for Ainz-the climax returned with a vengeance; he grabbed at Nabe's head, pulling at her hair as he pushed his cockhead as deep as it could go and came.

Wordless groans escaped Ainz's throat as his cum went straight into whatever stomach Nabe had. Nabe kept her head perfectly still, only using the inside of her slimy mouth to coax and caress his ejaculating cock. Spurt after spurt went into the beautiful maid's mouth, the first fortunate NPC to receive her master's white-hot seed. When his spasms stopped, and his climax ceased, Nabe slowly pulled her head back, slowly stimulating each departing inch of him before it left the warm embrace of her mouth, until by the time his glans and her lips were kissing, he was hard again. His cock was clean and slick with her saliva. She kissed the tip one last time before looking up dutifully at him.

"Milord," she said, rising to her feet. She shrugged off her traveling cloak, and began unclasping the armor she wore underneath. "There is another way for us doppelgangers to mate. Another, more important hole must be-"

"Hooold on," said Ainz, who'd recovered some of his sanity after climaxing. "That's enough, Nabe. I appreciate your help, and I would further appreciate your silence on this."

Halfway through unraveling the straps holding her trousers up, Nabe looked at him, confused. "Is it not to your liking, milord?"

"No. I mean, yes, it was good, but I mean no-there shall be no more!" he practically shouted. "Don't take off your clothes. It won't go further than this."

Nabe looked at him like he was a difficult puzzle to unravel. "Why?" she asked. "There is nothing wrong in this, milord. We are loyal to the Supreme Beings, who created us. And you are the greatest of them all, you, who stayed behind when all the others left, you who deserve all our respect, and therefore our unflinching, eternal service." She looked down at his crotch. "Whatever service you require."

"I do not require such services," said Ainz, trying not to look at her boots. "Our mission cannot be jeopardized by such frivolous mating-I mean, distractions. Yes, they're just distractions! We've far more important things to do!"

"Yes, and one of those things is ensuring milord is thoroughly satisfied. In our duties outside, and also in private things like this," Nabe said insistently. She grasped his hand in hers and placed it on her chest, causing Ainz to breathe in sharply, his breath literally stolen away by how perfectly shaped her tit was -not that he'd had a point of reference before. "Milord, there is nothing, nothing that we, the guardians of Nazarick will not do for your exalted self. Please, use us as you see fit."

"No, I cannot!" Ainz snapped. "You are my friends' most treasured creations! I cannot betray their expectations by defiling you lot! You are like children to me."

A flush came to Nabe's face. After a beat, she smiled brilliantly. "Milord, I am touched-on behalf of everyone in Nazarick, I thank you. We thank you for being there for us, milord. But I am sure that even lord Nishikienrai would not have become angry at you for using us in this way. Without him, without you all, we would not have existed at all. We owe our lives to them, to you. So claim it, milord; everything we are is yours."

He went over and sat on the bed, his feet suddenly weak. Already his will was being eroded by Narberal sucking his cock; it didn't take her clumsy fawning and arguments to beat him downfurther. His lust was rapidly taking over, the sheer pleasure of taking what he wanted and doing whatever he wanted to do in this New World making him giddy. Why shouldn't he?

"I have seen it myself," said Nabe, stepping closer, fearlessly. "We of the Pleiades have also observed it-you are drawn to us, are you not? You desire us, milord," she said with a throaty whisper. "It goes for lady Shalltear and Albedo as well. You try to hide it, but you desire us. I see no wrong in that, milord. You are the greatest of the Forty-One."

"But Albedo-" he murmured. That's right. It had been one of his many regrets since coming to this place. The way he'd tampered with another guildmate's creations so freely, even if they had already left the game long before. He felt bad about it; it was like he'd mind controlled Albedo. Then again, all the others hadn't been manipulated like her and they were just as aggressive. Like Nabe.

Seeming to have misunderstood, Nabe said, "Naturally, Albedo is our superior in all this. She and Lady Shalltear are the only ones worthy to at least stand by your side. We of the Pleiades cannot presume to become wives like them."

Wait, what? "Who said anything about wives, damnit," he muttered under his breath. When next he looked, Nabe's upper clothes had already gone, which made him gasp. He'd seen the naked female form before, but that was only ever on the computer screen or on a magazine page. In the new world he'd caught glimpses of it from Albedo's brazen attire-and now Nabe stood, half-naked, her milky-white skin glowing under the dim light. She showed no shame, as if displaying her sheer nakedness was only a matter of course. He swallowed; finding his throat had suddenly become parched. He watched, his arousal growing, as Nabe shrugged off her lower trousers. When she was about to unequip her traveling boots, Ainz reached out a hand.

"Milord?"

"Keep..." he swallowed, his throat suddenly tight. Nabe had a lithe body, her skin smooth and unblemished, and wore nothing at all but her boots. "Keep them on," he said.

She curtsied without asking any further. "As you wish."

Just like that, the last of his resistance blew away with his last, anguished sigh. He found no use for it anymore. And Nabe was certainly quite seductive, padding forward, the leather creaking on wood as she sat down on the bed next to him. She looked down. "I am ready, milord."

His cock came up, reforming from his depths. He leaned back on the filthy bed, his member springing upward like a bent tower. "Use your feet," he said, gulping, his shame bubbling up from within him. This was one of his deeply-guarded secrets. He was a bit of a feet man, a bit of a footjob fan, and he really liked boots.

Nabe, though confused, said nothing and nodded, swinging her legs up to flank his cock between the soles of her boots. After gingerly testing and shifting her position, she found a good spot, grinding the smooth tip of her feet against his glans and the ankle-side of her other foot against the root of his cock, and began to meticulously rub and tweak it. A pleasured gasp escaped his mouth, his mind squirming from the sheer perverseness of it all. Albedo? Who was that? Propriety? Don't need it. He was their master, and they would obey.

"Is this alright, milord?" she asked.

"Yes... yess... ooohhhh, keep going, keep on... keep going, Nabe, rub it you dirty-ahhhh there, that's-" Nabe easily complied, stroking and tweaking her booted feet on his member with a deftness that surprised him. Then again, she was a doppelganger, a being that could be flexible like him.

After a while, he breathed loudly. He was almost there again. He waved at her to stop. "Argh, stop teasing me you little... come here. You'll be on top." He lay back fully on the bed, not minding its dirt and state. Nabe brought her crotch close to his, her bare slit of pussy literally kissing the side his twitching cock.

"Are you ready?" he asked, by which he meant if she was wet enough. He was still quite inexperienced, but he knew foreplay helped with making a woman ready for sex, at least if one didn't want it to be wholly onesided. Nabe closed her eyes-a second later, a warm wetness seemed to pool around the base of his cock. He looked down and saw that fluids now squirted freely from her folds. He couldn't help but marvel at the sheer inhuman brilliance of this monster-like girl.

"I am fully primed for mating, milord." Without waiting any further, she rose up briefly and sank down on his waiting cock. Both of them closed their eyes as he penetrated her slowly, her folds moving and undulating against his invading member. Ainz groaned-somehow it felt even better than her mouth. The feeling of being licked by a thousand tongues was magnified-and there was a small difference in the way her pussy gripped onto his cock, a tight, wet grip that made him shudder from sheer pleasure. He saw Nabe biting her lip, her expression growing more pressured with every inch. When finally his hip met hers, his cock fully sheathed into her wet insides, the both of them cried out in unison, and Ainz came close to blowing his load for the third time already.

"Is.. is everything to your satisfaction... milord?" she asked, between gasps. She pushed down on his navel, ready to lift herself up. As if in response, Ainz grabbed hold of her booted feet, then brought them forward to place on top of his chest. The change in position made her pussy tighten even more. Feeling emboldened by the sight of her submission, he pumped upward, pounding her up into the air from below, though part of him still remained embedded in her. The first, tentative thrusts upward became loud, wet smacks as their lovemaking began in earnest, Ainz keeping a firm grip on her booted feet as she struggled to keep her balance on his cock. This was a totally new experience from Ainz, and the feeling of finally being able to experience sex in such a way with a face so beautiful as this made his member twitch and shiver with every thrust into Nabe's wet, velvety cunt. Nabe began whimpering herself, and one time even buried her face in her hands to scream as a particularly well-placed series of hip thrusts made her wetter and tighter than ever before. When next he glimpsed her face he saw it losing a bit of its shape, as if the vigorous fucking were making her lose control of her most basic functions. The lewd thought made him increase his pounding, determined to break this wanton slut who'd seduced him quite successfully.

Tiring of the position, he seized her waist and turned her over, his cock never leaving her hole as she turned her to lie facedown on the bed before him, her legs bunched up under her. Slackening his pace for a bit, he rubbed the smooth valleys and contours of her shapely back, from her cute bubble-butt to the smooth arced shape of her back, then up to her slender, pale shoulders, glistening with sweat. Then he gripped a hand on her head, pushing it onto the covers as he used his newfound leverage to restart his dick's assault on her open, hapless pussy, as a thick and moist smacking sound came out rhythmically everytime their hips met in animalistic frenzy. Ainz was determined to screw into the very end of her insides, and he resisted the temptation to make his dick longer, not knowing how this all worked. He contented himself with pulling on Nabe's hair, tearing it from its arrangement and grasping fistfuls of it like the reins on a mount. Her head thrown back, loud, incoherent shouts came from deep within her throat, inflaming him further, his every thrust becoming more desperate, more panicked, more fuelled with the desire to mate, to plant lifegiving seeds into the tight, sopping cunt.

Treating her body as no more than a doll, he collapsed on top of her, his body subsuming hers, their fluid doppelganger forms almost melting into each other as he came and came, spurts of hot seed now implanting deep into her nether core, as she wrung him with every spurt of his orgasming cock. Ainz became literally molded with Nabe as they both nearly melted like two candles. Cum leaking from their joined sexes splattered onto the leather surface of Nabe's boots, staining it with his spent seed.

Ainz rose just in time to hear the noise from the door. He looked and saw a big, ruined hole where the door should have been. Standing there, bits of wood and debris lying all around and littering the floor, was a familiar peasant woman. It took him a couple of seconds to realize who it was, and by the time he did, he couldn't do anything about it. He only stared, shocked, at a similarly shellshocked Albedo, as he spurted come after come into one of the Pleiades, as she panted and whined beneath him while obediently received his implanted seed, sated and oblivious to the newcomer at the door. He let go of Nabe's dishevelled hair and said, with growing trepidation, "Albedo..."

He did not notice her state of relative undress: the skirt, torn at the waist, her hands, one clutching one of her impressive tits, the other desperately sawing in and out of a pink-red labia ringed with thick hair, as fluids coated the inside of her thighs and pooled on the floor below. Her mouth opened and closed, opened and closed, like a fish gaping out of water. "Lord Ainz, Lord Ainz," she was saying repeatedly, her voice nothing more than a breathless whisper. He could see the lust in those eyes, far greater than the looks Narberal had shown him. His cock twitched, still hard inside Nabe's cum-filled tank, as if anticipating another great experience. A second later, Albedo's hand left her soaked pussy with a loud squelch.

Uh-oh, he thought, as the overseer lunged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ainz/Albedo, Albedo/Narberal, Ainz/Albedo/Narberal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.
> 
> This story uses the same setting as my other story "Momon, Big Black Changeling". Essentially, Ainz Ooal Gown is the same type of creature as in that story, although this and that story happen in different worlds.

"Lord Ainz!"

He wished he could say that it was funny to see an NPC try to barrel towards him, only to somehow slip on the floor for whatever reason. Albedo stumbling on the short distance from the ruined doorway to the bed still did not stop her from fully plowing into him, the action dislodging his cock from Narberal's cunt with a faint squelch, ribbons of his and Nabe's fluids flying through the air, and landing on Albedo, whose Disguise had melted away to become the beautiful winged succubus she had always been. Her lips crushed to his, her hips grinding incessantly, almost insistently onto his still erect cock.

"Lord Ainz, Lord Ainz, please! Please!" she squealed, over his squawks of protest, pushing him down on the bed as she mounted him, looming over his body like a great, slavering, cock-hungry beast. Her eyes were molten pools of lust, boring into him with such fiery intensity. "Had I known, had I known- I would have-" she whined, her expression distraught. "Had I known, I would have pleased you with every fibre of my being!"

Gosh but she was strong. So strong, he had only experienced such resistance to his efforts when he was but a weak human trying to help a stranger push his car. Somehow, her NPC strength was greater than his own, which was rather surprising, as this version of his doppelganger body was said to have impressive physical stats. At the moment, she was like a great wall that couldn't be budged.

At the moment! His eyes widened at the thought. He urged on the transformation, which turned his bulging biceps into even more grotesque-looking things, with bluish-red skin and throbbing veins. His hands morphed into clawed monstrosities that easily grabbed hold of Albedo's side, slowly easing her off him and his twitching arousal until their positions reversed, and it was him holding her down on the bed.

"Behave!" he said, panting. This partial transformation was more difficult to do in this new world than when it was just a game, and it cost him a significant strain, like trying to hold in a full bladder.

"Lord Ainz, why?" the overseer said with a whine, puckering her lips like a fish to try to kiss him again. Her legs tried to move, though pinned as they were it only succeeded in fanning his arousal as they rubbed against his hung genitals. Speaking of which, he transformed a set of clothes for himself, hiding that from Albedo's view-who naturally made another set of complaints.

"Behave, Albedo," he repeated. "What the heck are you doing back so early?" A question he'd wanted to ask Narberal, though he'd been too caught up in his lust to care, and now the doppelganger was still out of it.

"Lord Ainz, is Narberal more beautiful than I?" Albedo asked quietly, completely ignoring his question.

"That's neither here nor there."

"Then is there something I'm lacking? Are my breasts not desirable? I promise you, milord, give me a chance and I shall give you heaven within my humble pussy!" Her eyes seemed bloodshot, desperate.

"No, no, you're perfectly fine, Albedo," he snapped. "You're a beautiful creature, and one of the loveliest I'd ever laid eyes on."

"Then... why?" Albedo's face fell, though there was a glimmer of love and lust and hope in her gaze. He also thought he could see a bit of disappointment, which should not have made sense, but it did.

"Look, you're a creation made by one of my friends." He didn't want to say that he viewed them as innocent children, never to be sullied-when there was definite proof of him violating that code steaming in a pile of flesh right next to them. He hesitated, then continued. "Awhile back, I did something to change you. You, Albedo. It made you this way. It made you love me, when you shouldn't have. Tabula Smaragdina never intended for you to be like that. But I changed it, and now you're like this." That was as closest to the complete explanation that he could give without mentioning the nature of the virtual world of Yggdrasil.

Albedo's gaze went to the side. "Did you change her too?" she said, obviously indicating Narberal.

"N-no. She-"

"Anyone other than her?"

"No."

"Then I do not see the problem, milord," Albedo said plainly. "The will of the Supreme Beings is our iron rule. Everyone in Nazarick adores you, Lord Ainz. We would do anything for you. Even die for you. And I..." She smiled. "Like Narberal I would still have loved you, milord. And your telling me this-I only feel more blessed, because it was I whom you chose, it was this humble self whom you personally changed to fit your grand design. Not this one, not anyone in Nazarick, and especially not that vampire." A smug look crossed her face. "It is a great honor, milord, and not an insult to me."

Well actually, I only chose you on a whim, Ainz thought. He looked down, noticing that Albedo was secretly trying to tug her white, diaphanous dress down. He looked into her eyes, glittering now with warmth and acceptance. "Enjoy me to your heart's content, milord. Claim me, as is your right as the greatest being on Nazarick."

Ainz's brow twitched. His surrender showed through the undoing of his partial transformation. His lips then swept down over Albedo's capturing it in his technically first "romantic" kiss, with apologies to Narberal. The wet, sloppy exchange in their mouths quickly presaged something more charged, more erotic, as Ainz's mounting lust began to toss him against Albedo's; and while their tongues practically dueled at the edges of their mouths, his hands groped over her luscious body, caressing the alabaster skin now glowing a flushed pink; she gave an appreciative moan as he plunged his mouth onto her neck, planting kisses all the way down to her naked shoulder; his hands then joined hers in trying to undo her battle-dress, though found little success, he grunted, pleased, when Albedo began openly humping her thighs against his crotch.

Yet just as he was about to re-form his solid penis, a loud exclamation came once again from the door. Ainz looked up, his passion clouding his judgment, thus his anger flared for a brief second at seeing the lowly innkeeper from below standing there at the entrance, his expression foolish and stupefied as he stared at the scene unfolding on the bed. Then, his instincts recalled a second later that this man was in danger, though his brain had yet to catch up on the reason why.

It was just in time, as Albedo's eyes seemed to glow scarlet. She craned her neck to the side and howled, "How dare you interrupt us, you lowly cad!" Now recognizing the threat, and the battle-axe that appeared on her hand, Ainz had no choice but to leap forward, time practically going slow-motion before his eyes when Albedo launched the axe with a flick of her wrist, the whirling weapon mere seconds away from eviscerating some poor sod whose crime had only been lending them rooms. Well, that and interrupting their tryst, but Ainz should have known better-he had entirely forgotten about the broken door.

He intercepted the axe with his body, the weapon biting into his hardened insectile carapace, transformed by instinct. He crashed against the wall before turning and righting himself. He shot a quick, warning glare at Albedo, and flung her axe onto the floor.

Before she could rise from the bed and do worse, Ainz went up to snatch the guy's shoulder, turning him forcefully away from the room and from certain death. He was admittedly feeling a little cross at this man, being as he'd been interrupted twice in the same day already, but it was too tedious to have a bloodbath here. He could have allowed Albedo's murderous intent, but then he'd have to find a way to clean up the body, then some people might turn up, then so on and so forth; he had beguiling spells on hand for such a thing, but he was loathe to use it just for cleaning up, particularly if there was a simpler solution available.

"B-but sir, I need-my pardons, but the door-"

"Yes, yes, I deeply apologize for the state of your inn, sir. Allow me to reimburse you-" He peeked back into the broken entrance. "Subtlety!" he mouthed, snapping his fingers at a pouting Albedo before he prodded the innkeeper on. He thought about it, then turned to chant a spell at the broken entrance, which laid a crude, low-level illusion of a wall on it, to protect Albedo and Narberal's dignity (or another clueless human from becoming impromptu mincemeat on the floor). He quickly ushered the innkeeper on towards the stairs.

Albedo watched her beloved disappear, and for a moment thought seriously of going out there to grind the entire inn to dust. From the impudent wretches earlier, to that voyeur human who didn't know his place-these insects were not fit to witness the spark of this new romance with her lord.

But she held herself back, believing it too risky to shatter the delicate connection she'd just recently forged with her lord. She put a finger to her mouth, feeling as if her lord's mouth were still on it; she touched the places still slick with her lord's juices and slurped it down with a satisfied grin. Yes, there was no need to invite lord Ainz's displeasure, now that he'd finally consented. And that, in itself, was a victory she could savor, like his leftover saliva. It was necessary to maintain the goodwill of one's husband-after all, if she did a good job later then maybe he'd start allowing her other requests.

Still, she could not help but feel slighted, when she turned to the Pleiades' twitching form beside her.

Narberal Gamma, who'd remained in a semi-deformed state, was roused by strange feelings on her backside. When she turned her head, she saw the lady Albedo licking it, which immediately made her wake fully.

Being the wisest among Nazarick, there was no doubt that Albedo knew what had happened. She prostrated before Albedo, crushing her head to the bed, which still reeked of herself and her lord's sexual exertions. "My deepest and most sincerest apologies, milady! I did not wish to presume upon your position on Lord Ainz's side!"

Albedo stared at the maid for a long moment. She was half-tempted to indeed punish the maid, but not for some mundane reason like punishing Ainz's infidelity. Such infantile values did not exist for someone from Nazarick. The lord was entitled to everything, and no one complained-in fact, they were glad for being chosen. No, Albedo was displeased at Narberal for simply getting ahead of herself; for being Ainz's first instead of her.

Due to this, neither of them would ever bat an eye even if Lord Ainz had come back, demanding to fuck Narberal again. Well, Albedo would only earnestly beg for her turn first. Their lord was entitled to use the bodies of every creature on this world, so a harem of ladies was normal.

But a clear hierarchy had to be established.

"I am not angry, Narberal Gamma," Albedo said smoothly, caressing the maid's body, which drew a slight shudder from Nabe. Albedo licked the combined fluids from her finger-tasting a bit of Ainz and Narberal. She smiled. "Rather, one could say all of Nazarick is indebted to you. Our long efforts to... scale the walls of Lord Ainz's stubborn refusal have, in this moment, been realized. You have given us a far greater treasure than you know. Do you understand?"

"Yes," said Nabe, bowing slightly, for she still feared the overseer's retribution. She could not even expect Lord Ainz's favor if Albedo decided to terminate her-he had the lion's share of alternatives and would not need to defend her, even if she was his first naughty liaison.

"Of course, with the lord having now consented to loving me in his fullest capacity, there can be no question as to the primacy of his attention." The implication was unsaid, hidden behind Albedo's serene smile.

Nabe nodded. "As is right."

"As is proper," Albedo said, pleased that the maid knew her place. "However, that is not to say that I would begrudge you. I do not know about the others, but I personally do not see the need to-" to rip, throttle, gore, shatter you impudent- "-to hold-what others would say to be-a slight resentment." Albedo cleared her throat.

"Very good, milady."

"Our lord is a great and fathomless being, flawless in wisdom and intellect, and deserving of whatever he needs. He is bound to have rapacious, insatiable tastes. And of course, you, and any of the Pleiades, and any others of Nazarick shall surely have a place by Lord Ainz's side, to service him in the same manner you did today. Is that to your liking?"

"As you say," Nabe said, wondering where Albedo was going with this.

"But there can be no doubt now," Albedo said, leaning close, her voice lowering into a deadly whisper. "That today I've won a great victory. That bitch will have to settle for second place, among your ranks, Narberal. Do you have any objections?"

Nabe didn't even need to be told. In her eyes, Albedo had had already won. The faction of maids in Nazarick who'd supported Lady Shalltear had no choice now but to acknowledge Albedo's claims. She nodded-what else needed to be said?

"Now that that's settled..." Before Nabe realized it, Albedo had cupped her chin and pushed her lips against hers. Nabe's eyes widened, shocked by the overseer's sudden act, which was then followed by the feeling of her tongue, probing into the maid's mouth. Knowing better than to protest to a superior, Nabe kept her mouth open and connected to the overseer's allowing the latter free reign in thoroughly exploring inside. Albedo's thick, inhuman tongue darted through the simulacrum of a human mouth, licking under the tongue, lapping against the roof, pushing the tongue aside to caress the inside of the cheeks, then finally pushing as far as it could go into Nabe's throat, making the maid gag and cough against the overseer, who thought nothing of the maid's slight discomfort as she gasped for air, moaning and breathing wildly through her nose. Finally, seemingly satisfied, the tongue withdrew, the sensation of their tongues overlapping sending small jolts through Nabe's mind. Albedo disengaged from the maid's mouth with a smack, ribbons of drool connecting the end of her conquering tongue to Nabe's violated mouth. Nabe panted like a dog as Albedo swirled her tongue in her mouth, and then made an audible gulp.

"I can barely taste Lord Ainz," Albedo said, making a face. She looked at the maid, who was coughing slightly. "I suppose it would be too much trouble to regurgitate some of the lord's seed?"

Nabe winced. "...Perhaps Lord Ainz could do it, but I can't. I'm not exactly like my sister."

"A shame," Albedo said haughtily. Her eyes fell on the maid's twat, slick with drying juices. Nabe looked confused when the overseer began rubbing over her lower abdomen, stroking it in a downward motion repeatedly. "Then I shall have to get it elsewhere."

"Milady...!" Nabe said with a gasp, realizing it then.

Albedo pushed her on top of the bedrest, her native strength enough to carry the lighter maid, until she was face to face with the latter's steaming entrance. A hungry look came over the overseer as she licked her lips, then dug in her enterprising tongue into the maid's hole without preamble. Nabe threw her head back, biting her lips as Albedo began exploring her lower lips without abandon, her first flicks over her entrance drawing small sensations of pleasure from the maid. All the while Albedo tweaked the maid's nipples and pressed and prodded over the spot where her womb should be.

"Give it to me," Albedo said as she slurped, tasting bits of her love's juices drying against the inner portion of Nabe's canal. All of his seed should be mine, or else it should've been shot into me! Not anyone else! Her fuming actions had a taint of desperation to them, like someone deprived of precious water. She needed the fresh source, which was unavailable for the moment, so she had to make do with anything she could find, which meant scraping out every inch of Lord Ainz's jism from within Narberal, whether the maid liked it or not.

Nabe, on the other hand, tried very hard not to collapse as she did with Lord Ainz as her booted legs straddled the overseer's strong shoulders. Whether intentional or not, Albedo's heated ministrations were so masterful that it rekindled the flame of lust and arousal in the maid's core, and it was all she could do to hold yet another impending storm from coursing through her body, as it did with Lord Ainz. She did not dare melt into Albedo's body, so all she could do was cross her arms to hold herself in, while her toes clenched and her pussy throbbed uncontrollably from the rapid, repeated sensations. For all her precaution, she could not help her hips from eventually rocking slowly on their own, seeking Albedo's mouth from sheer unconscious instinct.

When Albedo stroked her clit at just the right angle at just the right moment, Nabe exhaled loudly, her chest heaving great, puffy gasps as she came, and felt as if her mind had flown away to some faraway place. Albedo continued to plumb her depths, ignoring the sprinkling of Nabe's juices streaming down her chin. She was dropped to the bed like some forgotten doll, though she had the presence of mind, at the barest, to keep from degrading as she'd done with Lord Ainz.

Albedo leaned back, satisfied that she'd thoroughly cleaned out the maid's cunt as best as she was able. That she had to trawl through much of Nabe's moist, tight hole for that figured for nothing in her mind. Her attention had already moved on, for she then asked the exhausted Nabe, "So tell me in excruciating detail of your encounter with Lord Ainz. Leave nothing out, or I shall be greatly displeased."

Ainz jogged back up the stairs with a stormy mood. His efforts to appease the innkeeper had ended up with him bartering gold from Yggdrasil, which was said to be of higher value than the gold coins here. He did not want to have to do it, but he also had not wanted to expend a great deal of his mana to erase the innkeeper's memory. He was not really a magic caster type in Yggdrasil, though he did have a wide repertoire of skills specialized for his character. Simple illusions and mind manipulation was cheap; things like Befuddle or Banish Memory were not.

His thoughts went to the scene he'd so abruptly left, and the feelings now coursing through him. Now that he had a little time to be alone, he could well embrace the implications of going all the way with Nabe, and then accepting Albedo's advances. There was no going back for him; and he only hoped the NPCs wouldn't see it as a sign of weakness. The last thing that he wanted was of the dangerous creatures to be aware of it, and take advantage.

So for now, he had to be professional. The innkeeper had given him a nugget of information, which was that adventurer ranks could be increased by accepting quests at the guild. With a higher rank meant Ainz could access better accommodations, where no one would walk into a room without permission. Great, why didn't I ever think of that, Ainz thought bitterly. Well, he had been desperate to masturbate at the time.

He walked through the fake wall, intent on asserting his position on the two NPCs. "Albedo. Nabe. We need to go to..." his voice faltered, when he saw what awaited him. After a short silence, he asked, "What are you doing?"

Nabe sat cross-legged on the bed, with one of her boots missing. Beside her, Albedo was virtually naked, and was struggling to put on one of Nabe's thigh-high boots. Her back was arched against the bed, her leg raised up to expose the hairy pubes covering her muff. Ainz could well admit his breath was stolen at the sight of the overseer's pearlescent perfection, her breasts round and firm, her thighs thick and luscious. Albedo's eyes widened when she saw him. "Ah, milord! Please give me a second, I shall have these on within five seconds!"

Though he wanted to utter a deadpan "what", though the firm reminder from just a second ago to be all business sounded in his head, Ainz could not help but stand silently mesmerized as the leather crinkled on Albedo's leg. A lurid film came over his eyes, painting Albedo in a bright and very sensual light, everything about her-from her beautiful face scrunched up in concentration, to her wide, fuckable hips to the thigh-high boots-seducing him without an uttered word.

Then he stirred, his passion lingering but pushed aside very reluctantly. He looked away from perfection and said, "Enough of that. We shall have ampler opportunities later. For now, we need to get our first quest from the guild."

"But Lord Ainz-"

"Not now," Ainz said. Albedo drooped visibly at the forcefulness in his voice. Nabe beside her didn't say anything, but it sure felt like she were judging him for making Albedo sad. He sighed, careful not to give in to the urge to jump on the bed, Lupin-style. Besides-

"Albedo, I know your feelings," he said. He opened his arms wide. "But this... this is not a good place. There can be no place better for our-er-'sacred' union than in Nazarick." Ainz approached the bed. He took hold of her raised leg, then gently took off the boot and gave it back to Narberal. Then he withdrew one of the items from his inventory, a new pair of boots, fit for mid-level warriors, and placed them over Albedo's legs. "Accept this as a token of my sincerity," he said.

"M-milord!" Albedo cried, eyes shimmering with tears, her body trembling. "I-I shall treasure this gift to the end of time!"

A silent, dumbstruck Albedo gasped when he took her hand and helped her rise. She waited with bated breath as he looked into her eyes, then leaned down to kiss her, as a lover would. The kiss was brief, and heated. He held her at arms' length, watching her pant, blowing hot breaths on him. "Later, Albedo," he whispered. "Not here. Not now."

Her wings shuddered. "Mmmm..."

Ainz turned to Nabe, also pulling her to her feet and giving her a quick, but soulful kiss. Nabe made a pleased, whining sound at the end of it. Both NPCs' faces were now flushed, their eyes glistening, their expressions wanton and passionate. "Milord, milord," they said in low whispers. He was half tempted again to hug the both of them, crush them to his chest and make wild, unending sex on this bed.

Instead, he turned around, and said, "Now, get ready. We've much to do."

There was much to learn about this new world. For example, he could not read much of the world's written script. Another thing was that quest tiers were apparently rigidly enforced according to rank-he could not just grab the highest-level quest, even if he knew he could handle it.

Thankfully, before he could bluster at the receptionist about his group's skills, a group of humans naming themselves the "Swords of Darkness" had offered to do a particularly difficult low-level quest with him. Seeing little choice, and knowing his little bronze plate would not suffice, Ainz reluctantly agreed. Mentally he was already trying to find a way to convince the other two in his party to restrain themselves from hurting the Swords of Darkness. Any misfortune happening to them would definitely reflect on him.

"I say, what is that racket?" one of the group, Dyne said. Ainz cocked his head to listen-yes, there were definitely noises coming from below. Feeling a slight bit of apprehension, and recalling that he'd left the other two downstairs in the main lobby, he went down quickly. He'd told them to behave, but that was rather too hopeful of him to think they would.

There was a crowd gathering down below. A gaggle of people surrounded a scene that was now becoming familiar to Ainz. Some poor sod was on his back, with Albedo's armored form looming above, sword poised to eviscerate the man's necks. Beside her, Nabe was a cold and pristine statue, her eyes staring with much disdain at the man.

"You will pay for your crimes with your life." The sword raised-

"Al-I mean, Amelia!" Ainz shouted, bounding forward in one great leap, scattering the crowd like a bowling ball striking into pins.

"Lord Ainz!"

"Momon," he whispered crossly, pushing her wrist down. "It's Momon, right Amelia?"

"Y-yes of course..."

Ainz turned his head to look at the man, who practically cowered. "I apologize for that. It was a misunderstanding. We are from a foreign land you see," he said. The man shook as if he'd been struck, then scrambled away as fast as he could. Sighing to himself, Ainz glanced towards Peter, who was among the crowd now watching the scene. "Do forgive the discourtesy, but I need a moment to confer with my colleagues. I shall finalize the arrangements with you, don't fear."

"U-uh, okay. That's alright; we'll be here."

Ainz nodded to the two NPCs who now looked appropriately cowed as they followed him out the doors. He'd told them not to start a scene, and there they were! His doppelganger nature made his irritation boil over to a full-blown rage. He fumed as he slammed the doors open, walking rapidly towards the far alley of the street.

"Lord Ainz-"

"What did I tell you, Albedo? Narberal? Subtlety! Keep a low profile!" he hissed. "That was the most disappointing thing I've ever seen!" At this, the two flinched. "What the heck happened back there?"

"Lord Ainz..." Albedo blubbered. It was Nabe who stepped up and bowed.

"Milord," She met his eyes. "Allow me to explain. That insect dared to touch me, at first. Then he made some unworthy remarks towards me."

"Remarks?" Ainz said, surprised to find his anger had cooled, but not abated.

Now it was Albedo who said. "That fool propositioned Narberal Gamma, milord. He thought she was some common whore who could be easily bought for gold and a few sweet words. Nor even touched. No, we belong only to you. Body, heart, mind and soul. The thought of having to endure some insect's touch on the things you hold precious my love-it boiled my blood. I could not... I should have torn him limb from limb, even if it ended up disappointing you."

For a good long moment, Ainz was silent. The NPCs looked at each other, confused by his silence. He hadn't realized he'd been shaking, until he felt his nails biting into his skin. "That... bastard... touched you?" His breathing became heavy. His doppelganger instincts were taking over, fueling his anger, except this time it was directed at something else.

"Lord Ainz? Are you-mmmph!" He captured Albedo's lips in a quick kiss, then turned and did the same to Nabe.

"You're right," he said. "I do not want to give you two, nor anyone in Nazarick, to anyone. You are all mine, and no one else's."

Albedo smiled. "Milord...!" Thinking quickly, he dragged the two back towards the guild hall. "Are we to conquer this city?"

"No. But we're going to do something better," Ainz said, and licked his lips.

Great Mirage was a tool often used to hide guild members for an ambush, or get away from other players chasing them. It was one of Ainz's more advanced spells, which covered an area with whatever image Ainz desired. Players on the outside looking into the illusion would not be able to see or hear anything more than what Ainz decided they could.

He used the spell now, on the large foyer area where some mad fool had accosted Nabe. In addition, he cast No Entry, which barred low-level minds from even contemplating the thought of going into that area, which would bring them inside the circle of the illusion. If they tried it, this other spell would do anything, even to the point of inducing a headache, to shift the target's mind to another direction.

Glancing around furtively when they were already inside, Ainz grinned, pleased at himself, while also feeling more than a bit excited. He was barely an hour from losing his virginity (in this world) and already he was doing something so wild. It was something he could not imagine the Suzuki Satoru from before would ever do.

But his doppelganger form caught him up in the heat of his need to get even, to show off to the world, in a way, that Albedo and all the rest of them belonged to him.

"I've made arrangements with the maids. Wouldn't you prefer it better if our first time was inside Nazarick, and not here?, Ainz told Albedo, who sighed as he patted her head. She wore nothing but the boots he'd given her, and squatted before him, her boots in plain view. Hanging back, just as nearly naked, was Nabe, who did nothing but watch intently.

"Mogu mger mogr," she said in reply, her lovely mouth suckling greedily on the head of his cock. He took that to mean as a yes. He gasped sharply when she spit him out, his member feeling like it had come out from a particularly tight hole. "My pardons-I meant to say, as you wish, milord," she clarified, rubbing him briskly with her hands. Ainz looked up, unable to repress a moan when his dick sank into the soft and pleasant twin mounds of Albedo's tits, smothering it in velvety smoothness.

All around him, the guild adventurers went on their way, not noticing the raunchy scene happening just at the center. Ainz watched them go about their lives, their chatter fading into a dull buzz as he sank further into the pleasure. As Albedo kissed and licked the tip of his arousal, while his dick slid through the slick, hot valley of her breasts, he was aroused by the sheer perversity of the act; he was turned on by the thought that in just a moment, the spell might fail, and they might be witnessed by all the world to see; but no, on second thought he even welcomed it! He'd welcome it, he'd show them all how futile it would be to "hit on" these creatures, because they served him in everything, served his needs, would kill anyone for thinking or suggesting otherwise. Nabe, whose face was more alluring than any human he'd seen before, and Albedo, who exuded an ethereal quality that no human would ever match-barring their personalities, they were creatures most would give their lives to fuck, and he'd done just that to one.

And the other was servicing his cock with equal measures of love and lust, and the humans around him were none the wiser.

"You're good at this," Ainz breathed, suppressing a groan as the sensitive head of his cock received sensation after sensation.

Albedo smacked her lips, never losing a beat as she swirled her tongue around his urethra. "Thank you for your kind words, milord." Her eyes lit up in anticipation when he exhaled long and loud, his cockhead twitching, his hips rocking back and forth with more urgency. She dove back in, lapping at the his glans with more fervor than before, and was rewarded a second later by a thick, fat serving of her love's virile jism. Albedo massaged the root of his pulsing cock with her breasts as her mouth received it all until it was full to bursting.

Her cheeks bulging, she leaned back, opening her mouth slightly to show Ainz the seed filling her whole mouth. Then, in front of all these people, she swirled her tongue around, savoring the taste, before swallowing in big, deft bursts, each load making a noticeable bulge down her throat. Ainz watched her work, his arousal unspent even after all that, his instincts roaring at him to proceed, to pin this bitch down on this very floor and fuck her, right on this guild floor, though he reigned in that sadistic part of him, his guilt still making him try to do better with Albedo, even if she did want it, even if she couldn't say no.

After every bit of his semen sat warmly in her belly, Albedo touched her lips daintily to her finger, then opened her mouth wide, dangling her tongue to show that she had swallowed the whole thing. "Nabe," Ainz said, a little desperately, his cock wobbling, still eager; gosh he wanted to pork Albedo so bad he needed to distract himself with this.

The maid dropped to her knees beside Albedo, as they each followed his invisible command; Albedo once again coiling her tongue around the tip of his cock, while Nabe took the subservient role and began licking along the underside, all the way down to his balls. Oh, there would be a big spectacle, he thought, watching the scene around him through narrowed eyes. His hands went down to caress the NPCs' heads, whose eyes screwed up with happiness, as they slurped and glomped on his genitals with utter devotion.

Albedo seemed greedy: she swallowed him whole until he was poking into her throat, and her lips touched the base of his cock, where they met with Nabe's own lips; after a moment's hesitation, Nabe refused to let go of her place there, their two mouths now practically kissing by the sides while they serviced him, their tongues practically touching each other with every bob of Albedo's head, and with each moist lick from Nabe's tongue. It was a fantastic experience, and one which brought Ainz to climax not much later.

And he had a special surprise. Sensing the impending peak, he transfigured his cock into something he hoped was better-an archdemon's, thick and studded with warts and bumps, his balls now churning with gallons of spunk. When he came, it was with a victorious shout, and when his cock flew out from Albedo's with a loud smack, a geyser of white jism exploding from its tip, the first few thick loads landing on a surprised pair of NPCs. Then a moment later, they smiled and lay back against the floor, basking in his glory as his demonic orgasm bathed them with his seed, as globs landed on their hair, coating their faces to obscurity, dripping down their bodies, their breasts, staining Albedo's hairy pussy and her wings, their boots squelched as cum dripped into their insides, soaking into the leather. A last salvo left the circle of the Mirage, the small white glob landing onto the hair of an unaware Ninya, who was pleasantly chatting with the rest of the group.

Shaking off the disgust he felt at his cum landing on a boy, he turned his attention to the pair. Albedo had made a growling sound, and now straddled the maid, her tongue lashing out to lick the latter's face, whose eyes were closed, surrendering to the overbearing will of the overseer. "Mine... mine!" Ainz didn't know why she was so desperate to lick his seed from the other, though he enjoyed watching nonetheless, stroking his cock and wishing he could use their holes. But a promise was a promise, and he produced a chair item for him to sit as he spent the rest of the time watching Albedo literally suck semen from the roots of Nabe's hair, suckle all around the neck, over the shoulders, under the arms and armpits, cleaning the breasts, the navel, the slit, then on down to the thighs, then the boots were removed to get to the knees, the legs, then the feet up to the spaces between the toes; and by the end the maid's body was covered by a slick sheen of Albedo's spit, sitting there like a dog had thoroughly drooled all over. her While Albedo set to cleaning herself, she could only watch-half in longing and half in lust-as Ainz ordered Nabe over to him to do his own grooming of the maid with his tongue, which the latter received with much more enthusiasm.

After they cleaned up, Ainz calmed down just enough to complete the arrangements with the Swords of Darkness. He introduced Albedo as "Amelia", his wife, and their escort, Nabe. He then received a surprising job meant for him specifically, which was to escort a man, who named himself Nfriea, to Carne Village.

After conferring privately with his group, Ainz accepted. Albedo was to operate independently and complete one of the low-level jobs from the board-apparently about clearing a distant cave of weak monsters. He was confident in Albedo's skills, as well as her need to make the job quick: he'd told her she could come join them through a Gate after she was done. Thus, they separated for now, Ainz going along with Nabe and the Swords, and Albedo heading the other way.

The duo proved themselves to the humans. Nabe, with some fire spells she'd learned from a book he'd given her (it had been a low-level junk book cluttered deep in his inventory), threw massive fireballs and flung whips of fire that obliterated the horde of goblins before they could even get near.

Ainz's superhuman transformation allowed him to wield dual greatswords, and he used these now to deadly effect, cleaving through the ogre's bodies effortlessly as if they were made of silk. One sword, which was named "Dragonslayer", looked like a large slab of iron, featureless, large and menacing, and required the average player two hands to wield its devastating strength. The other was a slightly thinner, more ornate blade, known as the "Moonlight Greatsword" back in the game, its hilt studded with various gems. There was a secret on-use effect to it, though Ainz did not feel the need to use such an awesome power on low-level grunts. Ninya was awed by the contrast between his two weapons-one beautiful and the other brutish-which both were able to accomplish their purpose.

All in all, Ainz gained the respect and admiration of the Swords of Darkness for completing the task without fail. They went on to Carne Village.

The last creature fell at Albedo's feet. She took care to sidestep the bloodspatter. It wouldn't do to get the boots Lord Ainz had given her dirty.

She looked around the cave. She did not know much of these creatures, but she did have an idea that they should not have been as organized as this. Stuffed into the farthest reaches of the cave were many wooden crates, armor and weapon stands, and chests of assorted sizes.

And of course, there was the telltale sign of a human cowering on the far end of the cave. He was well-dressed and looked quite out of place in a cave supposedly infested with monsters. Wishing to know more, but unwilling to stoop to interrogating the man herself, she Messaged Nazarick to transport the man to the fifth floor.

Once the arrangements were completed, Albedo sighed and turned back to the entrance. She could not wait to be by Lord Ainz's side again, and surely he would give her a fine reward for accomplishing her task expediently. She recalled his promise, and a maiden-like blush came to her face. Oh the naughty things they could do!

She sensed the presence of more humans behind her. Nonplussed, she walked forward without fear, fully confident in her abilities.

"What's this?"

What faced her was an unusual complement of humans. And by the looks of it, all of them seemed female, even the tall, muscular one with a mannish face. The woman clad in blue armor raised her blade and said, "Halt! By order of the King, no person may trespass on these lands with impunity! State your business, stranger, or face the full might of Blue Rose!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anonymous commission to continue this story, thank you. Extra words are, as usual, on me.
> 
> If you'd like to have something written of this series or another kind of work entirely, then contact me here, or on my new tumblr theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.

They seemed like a formidable group. There was that aforementioned warrior in ornate, golden armor, who'd been so discourteous, then a mannish-looking woman in heavy plate, two identical-looking women with spiky ponytails lingering at the sides, then a short masked, cloaked figure standing towards the back. Excepting the mannish one, they were pretty-faced, at least for ordinary humans.

Albedo almost smiled behind the mask. Her bloodlust rose, momentarily, ready to continue the onslaught and stain this ground red with their blood; until a voice said in her mind, "Lord Ainz". Then she blinked, the world rushing back to focus, and a measure of reason returned, and she was once more the Overseer of Nazarick. She saw the adamantium plate on the blue-clothed warriors person, which immediately led her to think this was a high-ranking adventurer group and not some random rabble.

No, they were supposed to be the best, or so the insects at the guild had explained to her Master. And if that was the case, then they seemed like a good opportunity for her Master. She imagined the splendid bonus she'd get if she managed to forge a link with these creatures. Oh he'd shower her with praise, and then maybe a copious amount of his seed...

Adapting a soft, ingratiating voice, she said, "I am an adventurer, Amelia of the Eclipse Nebula." She displayed the inferior plate about which she had complained to her Master. It galled her to be diplomatic to these base creatures, but needs must. "I had been tasked with the elimination of the creatures infesting this cave." She gestured to the cave entrance behind her. "I have done so."

"Just the monsters?" one of the identical humans asked. "Did you find anyone else?" There had been a man, but obviously she could not tell them that, as he was already on the way to Neuronist's tender mercies.

Albedo took a split moment to think-then said, "I did find some strange boxes." She saw them tense. She narrowed her eyes. "It was odd, and I reasoned that the creatures might have been raiding caravans." She shrugged. "I debated on what I should do with such loot. But of course, I could not carry it all. Then I thought it best to just note the irregularity to the guild."

The group looked at each other. "Tia, Tina." The two identical girls nodded and jumped swiftly over Albedo's head, and into the cave. Albedo prided herself on restraining the urge to catch the creatures in midair and smash them to bits against the ground. She merely crossed her arms and watch them go.

"Stand down," said the warrior, to her other comrades. "My apologies... Amelia, was it? I am Lakyus, of the adventurer group Blue Rose. You may or may not have heard of us. I apologize for the rude way I greeted you. However, it is only because I thought you were one of those miscreants from the Eight Fingers."

"The Eight Fingers..." Albedo repeated, in a dubious, slightly surprised tone. She did not know about what she'd said-the latest reports from Sebastian and Solution Epsilon had not yet come in, and she wasn't at Nazarick to process the information-but she did not want to appear clueless in front of these humans. "I..." she said, pretending uncertainty.

Thankfully, she was saved from having to bluffing her way through the conversation when the two humans emerged back out from the cave. "She's telling the truth," one of them said.

"Plenty of fresh bodies. No sign of..." the other one hesitated, then looked at Albedo. "The goods are in there too. No signs of damage."

"I see," said Lakyus, nodding to herself. She hefted her great big sword and sheathed it behind her back. "Well, I suppose that clears it up. Again, I apologize, Miss Amelia. For yelling at you, and for possibly accusing you of being a part of that wretched group."

"It is fine," Albedo said.

"You're by yourself?" the mannish woman said.

"My comrades are off on another duty," said Albedo.

"You're pretty strong, for a copper plate," the woman replied, sizing her up.

"That's true," said the one named Tia, or was it Tina? "Those monsters looked like they were strong." They group stared at Albedo with wonder. "40, no 50."

"50?" Lakyus exclaimed. "Difficulty 50? And how many?"

"There were thirteen of 'em," said the other twin.

"And you're in copper plate?" the mannish woman said incredulously. She leered, a look which Albedo thought quick to smash into a bloody spear if not for the need for this fake diplomacy. "Hey sister, I think we need to spar sometime later. You look plenty strong; you should be mithril, at the least."

"That raises the question..." said the red-cloaked one, who had hitherto remained silent. "Of why there was even a request to take care of the monsters in this cave. Any other copper plate group may well have been decimated. Or captured, for some nefarious reason."

"Maybe that was the point," Lakyus said.

"The Eight Fingers?" the mannish woman asked.

"Definitely," Lakyus replied. "I don't know what they would have intended with a rookie adventurer group, but at this point I wouldn't put it past them if they concocted some hideous scheme." She sighed. "In any case, as a representative of the King, I would like to thank you Amelia, for your services."

"I am merely doing what is asked of me," Albedo said graciously. She then cocked her head, her gaze straying elsewhere, away from the group. "Are there more of you coming?"

"More of us?" Lakyus repeated. "What do you-"

"I sense them! I can sense enemies coming from the rear!" Tina shouted suddenly. "Lakyus, we've got big trouble."

"Formation!" Lakyus snapped. She drew her black-and-blue sword, as did the others with their weapons: the twins revealed gleaming daggers, and the mannish woman bared her large spiked mace.

"Shit, there's a lot of them."

Soon, emerging from the edge of the forest at the other side of the hill were a huge number of people, armed to the teeth, their cold, hard gazes turned to this small group. The smallest girl cursed, and said, "Lakyus, I should do 'it', now. There's too many of them."

"No, Evileye! Not yet!" said Lakyus. "You know what dwells within this sword! We cannot let two negative energies merge to form a dark confluence!"

"Damn you and your cursed sword! Then what the hell are we supposed to do?" The group of warriors steadily approached. Albedo appraised them, and still found them as weak, no, weaker than the creatures she'd just slain. Mere insects, to be crushed all at once. She was half-tempted to say so, but then the fool Lakyus went on, "Your job will be to make sure we have an escape route." She pointed at Albedo. "Especially to secure Amelia and escape."

"I'm not running," said the short girl.

"That's an order! It is our responsibility as adamantium plates to ensure that people like Amelia survive to fight another day!" The short girl felt silent, glanced towards her, then clenched her fist. Albedo so dearly wanted to coldly state that she was no weakling human, that they were far below her league, but if it meant staying "subtle", as her lord wanted, then so be it.

In short order, the new band swarmed all around the group, encircling them and leaving herself and Blue Rose with their backs against the cave. Albedo counted fifty humans, all weak, all trash. But since she was "too weak", she'd let this veteran adventurers do the heavy lifting. It was an excellent way to gather information for her master.

A cackle came from within the crowd. Two shapes presently came up from within the ring of heavily armed men. One was a nubile, dark-skinned woman, clad in revealing silk, chimes and rings accompanying her every step, her thick leather boots scrunching against the ground. To her side was a tall, bald, swarthy human with bulging muscles, and various shapes inked on his exposed skin.

"Tch. So it's the boss-man," Tia muttered. "To think he'd show up."

To the warrior's credit, Lakyus stood her ground, and said, "Halt! By order of the King, state the nature of your suspicious business!" The bald man looked around at each of them-and Albedo almost hurled a rock at him just for his filthy eyes defiling her-then laughed whole-heartedly.

"You've been quite naughty, 'Blue Rose'. I respect your prowess as warriors, your reputation as heroic adventurers; but certainly not your willingness to look into the deep, dark places, where your eyes were not meant to see. Do you think it justice, what you lot were doing for the past few months? No, it's disrupting business-valuable business which a lot of people in your Kingdom would hang you for even touching. Your little Princess cannot stop the King from banishing you, or even executing you, did you not know?"

"Shut it, scum!" snapped Lakyus. The mannish woman chuckled.

"You think we're intimidated by you and all your friends, vermin?" she said. "Do you think we're just a group of weakling girls, ready to be broken for your amusement?"

The bald man cocked his head. "You must have trouble listening. I respect your rank, and the skills which merited that rank, all earned through countless battles. That is why it breaks my heart to do this." Swift as lightning, he tossed something on the ground, which shattered in midair when Tina, just as quick, threw a dart to intercept it.

"Behind you!" the short girl yelled. The group quickly glanced there, and saw another glass had been broken on the ground. It spilled something green and sickly on the ground. "Be careful, I detect a gas from within. It won't stop me, but you might breathe it in!"

"Too late, too late," said the muscled man, who turned around. "That was not the second, but the third. Enjoy your last request, Blue Rose. I shall honor you by not tossing you to the men. You are to die-as warriors."

Lakyus cursed. She shook her head wildly. "You feel it, too?"

"Yeah, got double vision. Fuck. Must be some sort of hallucination gas," said the mannish woman. She drew her weapon, nodding to the hordes about to approach. "Ah well, a handicap's good every now and then."

"Evileye, you've got to withdraw now," Lakyus ordered. "Take Amelia and-"

"No way," said Evileye. "You're all compromised. I'm the only one able to tip the scales at this point. Let's just get rid of these guys first."

"Grh! Very well! Amelia, please fall back to the cave!"

"As you say," Albedo said calmly, curtsying. She backed up a few steps, though she lingered at the mouth to watch the battle unfold. Blue Rose looked formidable, but they faced a small army who, though individually weaker, had better chances as a group by sheer overwhelming numbers. The battle started when the small one named Evileye lunged forward, flinging her hand towards the group and muttering something Albedo didn't catch. In the next instant, great black crystals erupted from the ground, driving in a straight line towards the mass. A whole bunch of men were wiped out, impaled or bludgeoned upon the gleaming spikes.

This bought the time for the rest of the group to prepare. They cast several pieces of magic on themselves, including several arts that confused Albedo. She had not seen the like in all of Nazarick. Lord Ainz definitely needed to know this. At a hidden signal, the mannish woman ran forward to engage the dark-skinned woman, while Lakyus went with Evileye, Tia and Tina to engage their enemies near the ravaged sides.

Their formation seemed dubious, as it concentrated the bulk of Blue Rose's fighting power towards the weaker sides, leaving the bulky warrior to be close to surrounded by her enemies. A moment later, Albedo's eyebrows shot up when she saw the warrior make a huge swing-which the dark-skinned woman ducked under-and neatly decapitated ten men in one stroke alone. Their comrades stared, thunderstruck, at the desiccated remains.

"Back!" shouted the dark-skinned woman. "Don't move in unless you see an opening!" With a wave of her arms, six scimitars emerged from behind her. They then floated in midair, their blades pointed outward. With a flick of her wrist, they began revolving around her.

"Hoh. That's an interesting talent of yours," said the mannish woman. Albedo silently agreed. She had not sensed any magic, so it was something else entirely. The woman would be an excellent study. At least, if she survived. The two warriors charged forward, clashing towards each other.

On the other side, Lakyus and the others were making quick work of the low-level goons. Lakyus held the line with her massive blade, with Evileye using her strange magics to conjure crystallized shields to protect her comrades from arrows and crossbow-bolts; before then turning them into jagged projectiles to strike at their enemies. Tia and Tina spun and dived over and under Lakyus, driving quick fatal strikes into the bodies of their enemies, then slinking behind Lakyus to repeat the cycle again and again.

Albedo looked around. That bald man had disappeared. The fool had attempted to sound intimidating, so why had he not backed up his words with his skills? Unless he were a coward content to let others do the work.

"Damn!" The mannish woman shouted. "Look out, Amelia!" A group of men had broken through her defensive circle, while she was too busy with the scimitar woman. They headed with great determination towards Albedo, who sniffed and backed up into the cave. The men jeered, their tongues lolling out like ravenous dogs, like they'd scented weak prey. They followed her into the darkness of the cave.

Several moments later, Albedo re-emerged to the loud din of battle, dusting her boots on the ground. Her opinion of Blue Rose had plummeted: they had let someone they'd sworn to protect be in danger. If she had been a weak, powerless human, she would have been in dire straits.

Evileye jumped down in front of her. "Wha-oh, you're okay." The eye behind the mask looked surprised. "I... guess that's good. Sorry about that."

"It is no trouble," said Albedo, rolling her eyes. She looked to the side, ignoring whatever Evileye said next. She did not mean to, but there was something...

"You'd best return," said Albedo, absently gesturing to the melee. "As long as none of them break through, we should be fine."

"Hmph. I don't need a rookie to tell me that," said Evileye in a way that fired up Albedo's vindictive self, though yet again she hid her barbed steel behind a veil of silk. She watched the girl return to support her comrades, before stretching her arm to the side and grasping something in midair.

"Gakh!"

There were crunching sounds coming from within her clenched fist. Slowly, the air beside Albedo shimmered. The magic released itself, revealing the bald man. A moment later, his form shimmered, and another layer of magic ripped apart, showing her instead a cloaked man, his pasty face captured within Albedo's mailed fist. "Mrghgh!"

"Invisibility spell, accompanied by an underlying illusion. Do you know, my lord's a master in such things. Maybe that's why I sensed it before I even saw the magic." She squeezed harder, his head making squishy noises like a succulent grape being squeezed, eliciting a shriek from the man's throat. "Do you have any other talents, worm?"

"T-t-take my money! Gold, information, everything! Just please spare me, oh please!" He squirmed in her grasp, like a fish out of water, futilely trying to escape her implacable grip.

"As if such things are of interest to me. My master's vision is infinite, but I daresay it has no room for worms like yourself." She glanced at Blue Rose, who were still in the pitch of battle, the group now reunited and pushing back against the last of the army. Albedo went back inside the cave, and disposed of the wretch. The man might have had some use to Blue Rose, but their affairs were of no interest to Nazarick, and also to her lord. Blue Rose itself was more important.

Her decision was thus challenged when she saw something happen that the members of Blue Rose had not seen. The dark-skinned woman had disengaged from fighting the bulky woman, and was now skulking around behind her beleaguered comrades, her gaze unmistakably bent on Lakyus. The latter's group was too busy, and did not notice her in the dust of battle; and so Lakyus' back was therefore very exposed, with none of them realizing it. The woman grasped one of its floating scimitars, and dashed forward to strike.

"Lakyus!" Someone screamed.

In the last moment, Lakyus had turned, eyes wide, swinging her blade just in time to deflect the strike. But her stance was too weak, and she dropped her sword from the next blocked strike. Albedo saw the opening; nothing now could stop the woman from plunging her blade into Lakyus' chest. Unless-

A sick, wet sound followed. Followed by a scream, then the sound of bones breaking as Albedo snapped the woman's arm like an insolent twig, before tossing her to the side. The warrior's scimitars fell to the ground as she smashed against the floor like a puppet whose string had abruptly been cut.

"You should be more mindful of your surroundings," Albedo said, before she turned and grabbed hold of the nearest man and then hurled him against their comrades. The force of it was so strong it was like he'd been fired from a cannon. Fountains of blood rose from the shattered bodies crunching together. The mannish woman turned to behead the last enemy, then joined her comrades in staring at Albedo with wide-eyed fear and wonder.

()()()()()()

"H-how..."

"Th-that was so cool... So cool!" Lakyus said, her former attitude towards Albedo gone. She turned towards the unfortunate corpses, nigh unrecognizable against the offal and blood. "A bit disgusting, certainly, but you're pretty strong, Amelia."

"Yes. Very," Evileye remarked. "Makes me wonder if you're even human."

Tension spiked within Albedo as Evileye's suspicious gaze turned towards her. Her lord had made numerous plans against every outcome, and had even taken pains to hide her noticeable wings and horns. And yet she realized, too late, that she had been perhaps too hasty in ending the battle in such a flashy way. What she did was definitely not being "subtle". And she could not influence minds, like Demiurge or Ainz.

She picked up Lakyus' fallen greatsword, which made everyone but Lakyus tense. Albedo felt a faint voice against her head. Narrowing her eyes, she pushed back against the voice, which seemed to whisper nonsensical things straight into her mind.

"Hm... This is a cursed sword, is it not?"

"Y-yes. Please give it to me, Amelia. That sword will-!"

She felt the presence stir within the black-and-blue blade, which then regarded her with unseen eyes. It seemed surprised. A dark soul, which I dare not devour. Yours is a heart more blacker than mine, Overseer.

Silence, worm! she shouted in her mind, driving the weak tendrils of its influence from it. She would consult Demiurge about this: such a vulnerability to mental attack, however weak, spoke of a hole in Nazarick's defense. And she could not tolerate that.

I apologize, said the presence. It's been long and taxing, trying to break that bitch's mind. She resists me every minute I remain in her possession, even if there are cracks beginning to show. It won't be long before- The presence paused. Are you claiming me, my lord? Please use me, free me from that useless bitch, and let blood flow freely through the courts of Man! Bind your soul to mine, so I can-

Once more driving the intruder from her mind, like an incessant pest, she handed the blade, hilt first, back to Lakyus. "You are remarkably strong-willed, to handle that blade. There is a great demon lurking within, and it can easily erode the wills of lesser men."

"Huh? Oh, uh yes..." Lakyus flushed, before putting the cursed sword away. "I can handle it. I mean... oh, but you seem to be able to do the same, Amelia."

"Yes. I-no, we of Eclipse Nebula are strong against such things."

"Hey, you haven't answered our question," said Evileye coldly.

"Evileye..."

That insolent human. Her attitude reminded her of a smaller, more mortal Shalltear. She sighed, then lifted up her helm to display the face her lord had crafted for her. "As you can see, I am human, like you. Blessed with great strength and equipment, but cursed to an endless journey." Those were all things she made up on the spot, but none of it was giving away anything important.

"Wow you're..." Lakyus turned her head and coughed, her ears turning red. "You're beautiful, Amelia."

As it should be, Albedo thought, though she was rather surprised at the woman's reaction. It reminded her yet again of Shalltear, and her debauched ways. She put the helm back on and said, "I thank you for that, you are beautiful yourself."

"Oh sheesh, now you've found a woman who flirts back, Lakyus?" said the mannish woman, beaming. "Well, she's strong, so she can be your equal."

"Gagaran, it's not like that!" Lakyus said with a scowl. She cleared her throat. "Apologies again, Amelia. Please, you have helped us enough. I would like to invite you to sojourn with us back to the capital..."

"I have to turn this in, and rendezvous with my team-mates," said Albedo. As if she wanted to waste time dallying here while her husband was still out there, waiting to give her her prize!

"If that is your choice. Do not fear, we shall speak to the Guildmaster. I have no doubt your other comrades are as strong-"

"They are very strong," Albedo snapped, her tone more high-pitched than before. "My Mas-no, Lord Momon is someone whom I cannot even match."

"I see. In any case, we shall certainly recommend you for your deeds here. I am certain there is a promotion ready for you, or my name is not Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra. You have aided us, and brought a swift end to this confrontation." She curtsied. "It would have been more disastrous without you."

"That's because you got careless," Evileye said.

"Heh," the woman named Gagaran chuckled and said, "Looks like you got dumped, Lakyus."

"Gagaran..!"

Albedo appraised the Blue Rose's leader silently. It seemed she had attracted a prospective bond with her, and that was something rare. She knew she had skills that would make weak-willed men fall for her charms, but she had not expected even women to be affected. In any case, this might actually be a coup de grace, worthy of her lord's praise. She'd barely known these warriors, and already this woman was dancing in the palm of her hand.

Thus, she hesitated, plans forming in her mind. Having made a quick decision, Albedo then approached Lakyus. She loomed over the blonde, who looked up quizzically at her. She cupped her chin, which made Lakyus' eyes widen. She squeaked, like a small animal. Gagaran cackled in the distance.

"Though we part today," she said, pouring every ounce of seduction into her voice, "We shall certainly meet again. Fare you well, beautiful flower." And with that, Albedo considered her seed sown, and was certain it would bloom later-judging by the red-faced, spluttering warrior she left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter commissioned by anonymous. Any extra words, as promised, are on me.
> 
> If you'd like more from this series, or a commission on another kind of work entirely, good news! Just shoot me a message to "The Ruff Pusher" on fanfiction dot net or over at theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.
> 
> This story uses the same setting as my other story "Momon, Big Black Changeling". Essentially, Ainz Ooal Gown is the same type of creature as in that story, although this and that story happen in different worlds.

The two of them watched Nfrea walk back towards Carne. Ainz could feel Nabe's tension, like a wound-up string, through his grip on her shoulder. She glanced at him.

"Lord Ainz..."

He shook his head. "No. Not now. Not yet. He might still be of use to us."

It wasn't like he had no misgivings about Nfrea knowing about his real identity as Ainz Ooal Gown, savior of Carne Village. Though the youth had made a vow not to tell anyone, he knew how vows meant little-unless you put that into writing. And even that wasn't binding when there was no court to uphold it. Come to think of it, were there any such things possible here and now, using magic? He wished he had access to Yggdrasil's glossary of magic spells-a binding contract would have been good.

Failing that... His eyes drifted to Nabe, who'd relaxed enough under his hand. He could always ask some of Nazarick if they knew about that type of magic. He frowned. Though that would inevitably lead to them learning their lord was not as "great" as he'd once been, which became another headache. So many problems...

"Come, Nabe," he said, clapping her shoulder and gesturing towards the forest. His voice was loud, in case any of the Swords of Darkness would pass by. "Let us erect the vigilance spells, as they requested."

"Yes, my-Momon."

Peter, leader of the group tagging along with them, had been somehow charmed by the tragic story of Carne Village. He'd asked his teammates to help fortify the village from further attack and had even gone so far as to ask Ainz if he or Nabe knew something that would help. And all this while promising he would request no reward from the village.

Fool. Carne was already under his-Ainz's-protection. Minions lurked there, unseen by all, while his gift of a goblin horn to Enri had brought with it more suitable protection in the form of actual goblin bodyguards. To offer their meager methods, while insisting on no compensation? The part of him that was still Suzuki Satoru scoffed. In any case, it was good for his image to humbly rise to the challenge, offering Nabe's expertise in magic. It also gave him an excuse to go into the forest, to meet up with Aura Bella Fiora, one of the Floor Guardians of Nazarick.

"Where would be a good spot?" he asked loudly, looking around pointedly.

Nabe looked around, eyes narrowed. Then she pulled on his hand insistently, and pointed further deeper into the forest with a strange look on her face. Cocking his head in confusion, he peered closer at Nabe, who it turned out was actually blushing, her eyes trying desperately not to look at him.

He put it all together in a second. He snorted, shaking his head. He wrapped his massive, transformed arm around her slender shoulders. She squeaked when he gave her a rough squeeze. "Very well, very well. Though, I wonder what Albedo would think."

"M-maybe... Ah, n-never mind, Lord Ainz," said Nabe in a small voice, her form trembling. "I-I-I would not want to presume on Lady Albedo's..."

"Oh?" He couldn't resist teasing the normally irate and taciturn maid. "But it looks like you want it, though." He groped downward, fondling her back, then gave a buttcheek a slight tap.

Nabe shuddered, falling into his body like she couldn't walk. "M-my lord..." she said, through teary eyes.

"Hmph. Come, I'm in the mood anyway." Giving her shoulders another squeeze, while also being horny as fuck, he dragged Nabe deeper into the forest, as she requested, away from prying eyes.

It felt thrilling, doing this in the forest, different from when he'd done an exhibition right in the middle of the guild hall. In here, no person could see them, but it was like they were in the midst of nature itself, which had "eyes" in itself. Though he felt no gazes on them as he led Nabe under the shadow of a great tree, it still felt like they were under the watch of something deeper, more primal. Ainz loved it.

Ainz practically devoured Nabe's lips, sealing off her pleased cries as he pecked and swallowed her tinier tongue. Well, this was kind of cheating, as he was using an ogre's mouth which was larger. Its size was such that to an outsider he looked like he was devouring the maid's face.

He impatiently unbuckled Nabe's belt, pulling down her pants-of course leaving her leather boots on. Nabe held her robe up by the hem, and steadied herself as she spread her legs; showing off her exposed privates with a shy, coy expression as Ainz kneeled down, his face on level with her steaming cunt. Whether doppelganger function or not, the maid was leaking her juices. He caught one drop streaming down her thigh with his finger and then held it up to Nabe's face. The maid began sucking on that finger eagerly, her warm tongue lapping it up like it was ice cream on a hot day.

Ainz then, with a slight trepidation, tried out his tongue-a lizardman's, long, thin and serpentine, with the added bonus of being quite flexible once he got used to it. It lashed out like a slimy, sinuous whip, slathering Nabe's thighs liberally with his spit as he licked up her flowing desire. He then curled the tongue upward, spearing through the middle of her vulva, causing Nabe to gasp on his finger, biting down hard. Her reaction had him grinning around his tongue as he rubbed it up and down her entrance, until it was directly stimulating her erect clit. And when his rhythm had the tip of his tongue flicking her nub every second, it wasn't long before he felt Nabe's legs tremble, her knees buckling as she practically collapsed on top of him. "Lord Ainz... Lord Ainz..." she whined, like a wheezing teapot, her booted feet kicking desperately against the tree trunk as he pushed the maid relentlessly towards her climax.

As she sailed through her peak, her body lax against his, Ainz smacked his lips, tasting the fluids that had completely covered his tongue as he'd serviced the maid. Nabe's crotch and thigh region glistened, marked by his spit, marked by him. With apologies to Genjiro-san, but he could honestly say he enjoyed his slutty creation-and would continue to enjoy it with no reservations while he was in this world.

"Right then." Ainz stood up, prodding Nabe to turn around and plant her hands on the trunk. His erection was only going to get bigger at this rate, and he needed to be done before Aura came. He lifted up Nabe's robe, kneaded her twin bubble butts and then moistened the tip of his member on her soaked entrance.

()()()()()()()

Aura made a lax salute. "Will do, Lord Ainz!" she chirped. Her head then swiveled around, her expression frowning, her nose making sniffing sounds. "Hmm~~ Something's strange. Something smells... fruity?."

"Aura?" Ainz asked. The dark elf scratched her head, then shrugged.

"Oh, it's nothing, Lord Ainz. My natural ability just made me smell something in here. It's kind of funky-smelling, too. I can't put a finger to it..."

Ainz made a choking sound, though he hid it behind a cough. Beside him, Nabe stared off into space, absent-minded, as if her mind were elsewhere. He cleared his throat. Bukubukuchagama was definitely on point with NPC creation. He was just glad that Aura was still relatively child-like not to pick up the real meaning behind the smell.

"If it is indeed nothing, Aura," Ainz said, crossing his arms and trying to act like a gruff commander. "Then perhaps you should go do your duties."

"Oh! Right, right!" the bubbly elf said, bowing repeatedly. "I shall certainly drag that cutie in here, Lord Ainz." She turned and leaped, disappearing into the forest.

Ainz sighed. That had been almost close. He was relieved Aura hadn't seen anything more than himself and Nabe cleaning up after their latest tryst. On that point, Ainz was assured of that, otherwise Aura would be asking a whole lot of questions right about now. He frowned. At least, he hoped she wasn't secretly imbued with some sort of perverted setting like her creator's brother, Peroroncino. The implication that the young dark elf was some sort of voyeur was... He shuddered to even contemplate that.

"Let's return, Nabe," Ainz said. The maid nodded, her skin no longer the heated flush from their little quickie. This lack of control over her own body was a big failing in doppelgangers, of which Nabe was one. Well, at least it made her cute and sexy: a cool beauty reduced to sex-crazed putty in his hands. Oh yes, that did feel nice.

"Sir Momon!" Someone called. "Is that you?"

"Yes, yes," he called back, striding through the overgrowth. He saw the Swords of Darkness, all four of them, stumbling through the forest, cursing as they stepped on thorns or as they cut off vines. Ainz made for an imposing figure, making the group almost gasp when he approached them like a great behemoth.

"We have completed the array of defenses." Well that was a lie, he'd been busy fucking Nabe. "Can you sense it?" They looked around, confusedly. "If you can't, then that is good." He put a finger to his helm, as if shushing them. "It is a secret art known only to Nabe, you see. Its power lies in its sophisticated construction, one which our people would be loathe to reveal. I hope you understand."

"Of course, sir Momon!" Peter said.

"Still, if it is something quite remarkable and undetectable as that..." Dyne rumbled.

"That must mean Nabe's a really powerful magic caster, is she not?" Ninya said with a gasp.

Ainz chuckled. "That she is." His massive gauntlet rubbed her head. Nabe smiled widely, purring softly like a cat.

"Well, that means the village should be fairly protected," Peter said. "And once we've finished sir Nfrea's request, we should be ready to trek back."

Ainz cocked his head. "Will you not be spending time at Carne?"

Peter shook his head. He looked around at his fellows, who smiled wryly. "That would only be imposing on them, though we have nothing to give. And although we are able to pay for food, and lodging..." He stopped, blinking. "Huh, will you be staying, then, sir Momon?"

"Nn... Ah, no. I need to meet back with my other team-mate."

"Oh right... the lovely Amelia," said Lukeluther, with stars in his eyes. For a brief, frightening moment, Ainz felt his fists clench, and thought he'd smash the impudent wretch with them. Then he calmed down, and the feeling quickly passed. He smiled behind his armor. He was getting good at regulating his doppelganger moods.

So instead of shouting, he grumbled. "By the way, where is our client?"

"Oh he's back there, picking out the last of his herbs." Lukeluther shrugged. "It seemed like easy jobs, in hindsight."

"Did you forget the goblins?"

"Oh them. Well, Sir Momon took care of them easily. So, still an easy couple of jobs." The rest of his team, and Nabe, rolled their eyes at that.

Ainz was about to say something in response, when the stillness in the forest was shattered with a loud, thunderous crack. The trees shook, rocks shivered, and the Swords of Darkness went down to their knees, looking around wildly.

"Crap! We're so deep into the forest we might've intruded into its territory!"

"Do you mean the Wise King of the Forest?" Ainz asked calmly, feigning wonder. "Such a strong presence!"

"Hah! As expected of sir Ainz, nothing really fazes you, huh?"

"A few things," Ainz admitted.

"We should run. Dyne, Ninya, secure sir Nfrea! Luke, we're the rear-guards! Let's walk back swiftly to the edge of the forest! With luck it won't trample on Carne Village!"

"I think you're too late, little insect," Nabe said with a grin. She pointed her finger, as the treeline parted, bursting outward as bark and branches exploded, showering the area in so much debris and dust. Ainz and Nabe stood in the midst of the impromptu carnage.

Ainz was secretly excited. This was yet another time to practice his new body's skills. And while he thought he'd mastered the various methods he could exploit his dire doppelganger abilities, his martial abilities as various transformed monsters were something he felt needed to be trained.

Because it was hidden by his black armor, the Swords of Darkness were not aware that Ainz was substantially different below the armor. It was a different "configuration" of body parts than that which he used against the goblins. His skin had become a troll's, boasting high regenerative powers. His bones and muscles mimicked a windkin, which in the game world translated to high attack and speed, at the cost of defense. His body certainly felt lighter to move in, even under the thick armor. The only downside was that his arms became too weak to wield two greatswords on each hand; leading him to only use the Dragonslayer for this bout. Lastly, he had the heart of a phoenix, a costly transformation that disabled further customization of his body, in exchange for a powerful "self-resurrection" ability. Ainz would take no chances with dying, at least until further research. Should the Wise King be more powerful than it seemed, he'd have an exit ticket.

So all in all, it was an experimental transformation, built to be fast and powerful, but also enduring. Ainz wondered how it would fare against a creature reputed to be the "Wise King".

Then followed a series of bangs as a dark shape appeared amidst the dust. Ainz focused his eyes, raising his sword in what he thought would be a menacing pose. "That's-"

"It's the Wise King!" someone behind him shouted. A hill grew-no, it was like a boulder rolling forward, moving at a speed belying its size. It broke through the fallen trees and the rocks in its way, scattering them like they were nothing.

"Hoh. So you're the Wise King. Show me your true face, beast. Unveil your... what?"

It was a hamster.

Unmistakably a hamster.

Beady-eyed, whisker-faced, fluffy, fat-yet unmistakably a hundred times larger than his memories, which clashed with the "common sense" inside Suzuki's mind. Or wait, is that a gerbil? I have no idea. Wait, does this mean-

His introspection was cut short when the creature hissed and lunged, becoming a blur that was almost hard to track. It was fast, far too fast for an ordinary human to even see its movement. And Ainz was pleased to see that it wasn't the case for himself. He tensed his muscles, then swung forward with Dragonslayer. Just a light swing, hardly any force, like a kid tapping something with a borrowed stick.

The blade missed-the creature moved just in time to bounce out of the way. And still he could see how slow its movements seemed to him. Ainz smirked behind his helm, confident in this encounter. Perhaps he didn't need-

CRASH! Ainz blinked, and felt an odd sensation on his left shoulder. It hurt, but in the same way a slap would feel, with the stinging sensation lingering. He looked and saw that the thing had struck him: successfully shattering that part of the armor and exposing the pale skin underneath.

"Oh crap! Are you alright, sir Momon? Hang in there!"

So it's strong? Ainz thought, ignoring the shouts from behind. The armor was not that high-end, but it was fit for level 100 players. It had sufficient data-in Yggdrasil-to stop weaker attacks. That it was damaged was nothing short of a miracle, and pointed to the creature's power. Or maybe-

"A critical hit?" he mused loudly, refitting the cracked remnants of the armor back onto his shoulder. In the game, it was equivalent to receiving 10 damage, when one had 300 health. It was damage, but it was weak. And it would not be able to do the same thing again.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Nabe's face was a twisted caricature of herself. Fire formed from her hands, thick and bright, making Ainz reach a hand to clamp down on her wrist.

"This is a forest, Nabe," Ainz whispered. "Have more sense."

"But it... But it..." Nabe seethed, her face alternating between calmness and full-blown rage, almost fluid-like. It was like she was finding it hard to keep a firm hold on her doppelganger's disguise. It would be bad if the humans discovered her true nature.

"Nabe. Stop. I command you."

"L-Lord Ainz..." she said, through gritted teeth, though she did put her hands down.

"It is not even a scratch," he assured the maid.

"Sir Momon, allow us to assist you!" came the shouts from behind. Ainz saw that the Swords of Darkness stood at formation, their weapons readied, their expressions grim.

"You should stop," he said. He jerked a thumb to his shoulder. "See this? Armor made to withstand a dragon's claw, and the Wise King was able to do this?"

"I-Is it really that strong, sir?" said Ninya. Even from afar he could tell the adventurers were scared.

"Of course," said Ainz. "But it's nothing I can't handle." He rolled his shoulder, then stepped deliberately before the giant hamster, blocking the way to them. "Do not approach, unless you'd like to forfeit your lives." He glanced sideways at Nabe, whose expression was still quite furious, though she did not move.

He wondered if Aura was watching. He thought it would be good to capture this beast for future study. But all such thoughts disappeared in the face of his pride, which had been nicked like his armor. He was filled with the same sort of rage he got when someone cut into his line at the supermarket register, all without even apologizing. But now his rage could take root, could explode, and he had a suitable target before him.

Looking at it more closely, he recalled that its tail must have been what it used to strike him. He had tracked the thing's movements, and it had retreated when it saw his attack. The tail moved independently of the main body, acting as a weapon of sorts.

The giant Hamtaro lunged, perhaps sensing his willingness to fight. Its movements were unreal, but he praised the configuration of his current body that he was able to keep up with his own senses. Intercepting its strikes was as simple as moving left and right, and using the larger reach of his sword to keep the beast away.

After a few moments in this vein, the creature fell back, falling on its four limbs to glare at him. Ainz twirled his weapon like a baton. What did the Swords back there think, to see him moving this slab of metal so easily? Or for that matter, what did this beast think? Would it retreat? Then it'd become Aura's problem.

The hamster jetted forward, like a bullet. It moved with a speed it had not reached before. In but a fraction of a second, Ainz saw himself calculating a bunch of moves to use. But of course, he could not retreat or step aside-that would endanger Nfrea, and that would be bad for business. In the next second, he'd stepped forward, twisting sideways on the last millisecond, tilting the edge of the blade slightly upward, then slashed down with great force...

SPLAT! A great torrent of blood burst out from the monster's headless corpse, which slumped to the ground like an abandoned sock puppet. The creature's severed head rolled onto the ground several times before landing near Nabe's feet. Its beady eyes blinked once, then twice, before its life faded with its last breath.

Ainz swung his blade, flinging flecks of the creature's blood from it, before sheathing it. He shrugged at the Swords of Darkness, plus Nfrea, who were watching him in the silence that followed with dumbfounded expressions.

"There, see? It wasn't so hard."

()()()()()()())(

To Ainz's consternation, it turned out that there was no current bounty on the Wise King of the Forest. There had not been one in recent memory, and it was only because there had been no reports of the Wise King's aggression towards humans. Carne Village had not sent word to E-Rantel that it had terrorized them, so adventurers had no reason to hunt it down.

Even Nfrea added to his disappointment, telling Ainz that his grandmother could not possibly utilize the Wise King's corpse. For one, it was a completely unknown beast, so Nfrea did not know which body parts would be usable. And two, they were too far from the city to extract the beast's organs and store them for research.

So in the end, the whole thing seemed like a wash. Ainz reassured himself that he had at least gotten "experience" in the form of combat maneuvers during the battle, but that was the whole of it. He could not do anything with the thing's corpse.

"If I may, Lord Ainz," Nabe whispered, after pulling him aside. "Perhaps we should put the disposal in Aura's hands?"

Ainz hesitated, then shrugged. He could see no other alternative, other than leaving the corpse to rot. Maybe Aura could make a nice coat of it, or a rug. And the head would be a good head-thing-on-wall, which he recalled seeing on the internet one time. He didn't know why foreigners did that, but it seemed appropriate in this setting. It would make for a good trophy in Nazarick, to celebrate his victory.

"Leave the cleanup to us," Ainz told the Swords of Darkness. "You may prepare to depart; we shall be with you in less than an hour."

"Are you sure?" Peter said, looking doubtfully at the large hunk of dead hamster meat. At Ainz's nod, Peter shrugged and the group went back to Carne Village with Nfrea.

"Lord Ainz, you were so cool! That thing was like bish, bish, rawrr! And you were like slash, slash, kill!" Aura's cheerful words were accompanied by rambunctious actions. Ainz watched over her warmly, his disappointment clearing up by Aura's demeanor.

"Can you take care of this?"

"Roger!" Aura said with a crisp salute. A bloodthirsty expression crossed her face. "Oh, you'll definitely be surprised by what I can make of it, Lord Ainz. I shall make you proud!"

())()()()()()()

They made it back to E-Rantel the next day. They had ended up staying at Carne for a night due to Nfrea's insistence, who promised to cover the expenses for the stay. Ainz didn't think too much of it, only giving them his customary shrug. It gave him time to communicate with Nazarick about his own affairs. Later he found that Lukelut had made a spectacle of recounting his fight with the Wise King, and now the villagers looked to Momon with the same respect with which they treated Ainz.

Once at E-Rantel, the groups decided to split. Ainz had requested to not accompany Nfrea back to his shop with the ingredients, citing his "affairs". And indeed, Ainz was not lying in this case. His recent Message from Albedo implied that she had had important news to share with him personally.

Therefore Ainz and Nabe went straight for the guild house, to register their complete quests and to meet with Albedo. Upon reaching the street, he was confused to see a crowd gathering right outside the doors. They seemed to be looking into the guild house, making a noise like chickens gossiping.

"What's going on?"

Nabe craned her neck and tried to stand on her tip-toes, but she could not see over the heads of the taller men. "I am sorry that I cannot see, Lord Ainz. Shall I cast a spell?"

"No need to cast a spell every time," Ainz said roughly. "Preserve your skills for when it is needed. Any other time, use an alternative." Such as pushing through the crowd, making hasty excuses, while also explaining loudly that they were adventurers on some business. He was helped in this by his large, hulking armor, which was like the hull of an icebreaker plowing through the arctic sheets.

"Oh, it's Lady Albedo?"

"Hm?" They'd reached the entrance, knocking aside a lot of irate men. Nabe's declaration almost made Ainz chastise her for using her name in public, and he was about to do that, when he saw Albedo himself. And then his brain stopped working for a second.

Albedo was clad in her normal "Amelia" guise, which he'd made for her: a silver-haired beauty with stern, imposing features. He would have recognized her immediately were it not for what she was wearing currently, in lieu of the armor she'd worn before they'd parted. She wore diaphanous armor of grayish white, with scaled trousers and thick, thigh-length boots of the same color, though darker in shade. Her upper arms were bared. Over her upper plate, she wore a blouse with a bluish-tinge, which was secured to her armor by a belt around her waist. She'd crossed her arms, standing at the center of the floor, aware of but wholly ignoring the looks of a hundred eyeballs glued in her direction. She was literally the most beautiful woman inside the hall, and even the women were staring at this ethereal-looking beauty standing stoically in their midst.

Ainz's brain returned to its normal functions after that brief moment. He shook his head, and wondered why Albedo was using that particular armor. He recalled it from when much of Ainz Ooal Gown were arguing over and comparing women's clothing to test on the maids, and that particular armor had been one which Tabula-san had offered. Compared to the other dresses present it had been rather drab and normal. They'd turned it down back then, and the armor had been forgotten-until now, where it turned out that it had been given to Albedo. And this time it actually looked good in this world. Better, even, as it accentuated all of Albedo's assets, from her shapely legs to her large bust, and her wide, child-bearing hips, which Ainz could almost imagine taking hold of the sides and, and...

He bit the inside of his cheek. Damn but he was getting a lot hornier now that he'd broken the taboo. He glanced briefly at Nabe, who stared at Albedo with deferential admiration, before chuckling to himself.

As he thought that, several men began to approach Albedo from the sides. One could clearly see the intentions on their faces, and Ainz could reasonably expect a harsh rebuttal from the prideful Overseer. Still, it wouldn't do to let his woman be treated like such meat by other lowly insects, even if she could squash this whole city if he commanded it.

...Oh man, Nabe's getting to me, he thought, as he made his presence known with a loud stamp on the floor, while announcing in a deep, reverberating voice, "Ah, Amelia. Good to see you again."

Albedo's head whipped around so fast it seemed her head would fly off. Her gaze, as well as a hundred others, bore into him. Albedo's smile bloomed, her face flushing as she ran forward towards Ainz.

"Master!" she shouted, for all the world to hear. "I've dearly, sorely missed you, Master!"

Their armor clanged together like two bells. Ainz was glad his footing was stronger, relatively, than Albedo's. The sheer force of her tackle had almost bowled him over-calling to mind the battle with the hamster-and how would that have looked? Now, Albedo was plastering herself hard against him and rubbing her face against his chest like a spoiled kitten.

"...Hey, who the hell..."

"...Did she just call him master?"

"...Damnit, she's taken already?"

Such and such whispers surrounded them like the incessant buzzing of a hundred flies. And Ainz ignored it all, pushing Albedo back slightly to tell her. "Did you turn yours in already?"

"Yes! As you said, Master!" He winced-being a "master" was not at all part of the scenario he'd devised for the three of them. Why was Albedo deviating from the script?

"I'm not your Master, Amelia," he rumbled, hoping she'd take the hint. "And we shall talk later, after I and Nabe have turned in our completed quests."

"Then sally forth, my love," Albedo said throatily, her face glowing, and taking up position beside him and hooking her arms around his elbow. "I shall forever be at your side." The whole walk up to the receptionist's table felt like a wedding ceremony, only flanked by a dozen or more hostile witnesses, including the receptionist herself, who only stopped staring coldly at him after Albedo looked straight at her.

()()()()()()()((

It was at least pleasing to see that Albedo had earned their small group a promotion to gold plate. They managed to get better arrangements at another hotel-with decor and ambience that Suzuki Satoru was more familiar with. The sheets were white, yet needed dusting, the walls peeled at places, vermin lurked in every corner, and the water supply was nonexistent; but at least it was better than that inn.

"First, what's with the change in armor, Albedo?" he asked.

Albedo grinned and whirled her body around. "Do you like it, my husband?"

"It's..." he shrugged. "It suits you," he admitted, making her pale skin flush to a pink. "But it seems to have lesser combat stats, if I remember correctly."

"Indeed, my lord. But I have calculated it, and it is not so far a difference from my other armor. In fact, it's easier to move in, and has bonuses to certain..." she cleared her throat, her smile widening. "...Assets." She planted her hands on her waist and slowly made them go down to her hips, whereupon Albedo swayed her hips with a saucy flourish.

Ainz cleared his throat. "Very well, I'll accept that for now. So tell us more."

It was rather perplexing to hear that Albedo had accomplished a lot more by herself than Ainz. She'd ended up "befriending" an adamantite-rank group without revealing her true nature, and had even impressed them enough for the group to recommend their promotion. And Ainz had only ended up killing a giant hamster, in comparison.

Still, this connection to an acknowledged expert in this new world would be useful. They could make inroads to the higher-ups in this Kingdom, which would suit Ainz's plan just fine. But there was one detail that puzzled him.

"What do you mean, 'seduce'? Why would you need to do that?" he asked, referring to Albedo's strange proposal regarding Lakyus of the Blue Rose.

"Oh, but she is an interesting specimen of human, my lord," Albedo explained. "Beautiful. Talented."

Ainz snorted. "I would be only be saying the obvious, but there are no greater beauties in this world than the perfection living now in Nazarick." His two subordinates smiled at that, Albedo's looking just a tad more heated. Then she shook her head.

Albedo smirked, apparently agreeing with the sentiment. "Of course, that is not a question, my lord. But she is attracted to me, and that becomes useful."

"I suppose," Ainz said dubiously, struggling to make the connection in his head. He was drawing a blank, and had frankly no idea what kind of scheme the Overseer was planning. "So, in effect..." he said leadingly, hoping Albedo would just answer.

"If she could be bent to our will," Albedo proclaimed. "We'd have control over one adamantite-rank adventurer group. And it wouldn't take much effort on my part, I can safely say that now."

Indeed, unrestricted control over a group such as that could be valuable. Even he could see their general usefulness-from the way Punitto-san used to describe it, they were "assets" to be activated wherever and whenever for purposes of espionage. There had been many cases of players being used by other players for that reason; leading to countless drama back in Yggdrasil.

After telling Albedo he would think about it before he approved her plan, he ordered them to leave to go to Nfrea's house. Of course, Albedo seemed rather insistent on getting her prize for a job well done, and Ainz was himself eager for another fuck session. Still, best to get things over with, just so they could part ways with the Swords of Darkness and Nfrea on good terms. Now that he was a gold plate he wouldn't have to team up with them anymore, and if they continued to impress with their superior skills, maybe they'd get adamantite by next week.

Halfway there, though, they met Nfrea's grandmother, who was also looking for Nfrea. It seemed she had been out of her shop for some business, and had not known he'd returned.

"My, you've certainly a handful of flowers, sir Momon," the old woman remarked. "I'm sure they're tough to handle, eh?"

He glanced at the faces on either side of him, who were smiling attentively. "Not really."

She cackled. "Oho! A natural player! How very nice... hmmm... That careless brat, why would he forget to close the door..."

Ainz smelled it; so did the others. He rushed forward first, slamming the door open to confirm what his nose had sensed.

Blood. A whole lot of blood plastered all over the inside of the shop. Behind him, the old woman gasped, horrified, at the scene of the slaughter.

"It's still fresh," Albedo observed, tiptoeing her way through the bodies. Ainz noted that most of these were zombies, reanimated dead, but he knew with definite foreboding that some of the blood could only be-

"Lord Ain-Momon," Nabe said, pointing out Dyne, his form impaled by several swords. Then he found the others.

"How horrible," the grandmother whispered. "But where is Enfi? Where is he?"

"They left a ransom note," Ainz noted, reading the piece of paper stamped to the wall. It could be a trap, or misdirection. Nabe could track it, but he wouldn't order it yet, not in front of this outsider.

"My lord!" Nabe shouted frantically, from the other room. Ainz rushed there, to see the maid pull several corpses from a pile. Underneath was Ninya-last of the Swords of Darkness, and unmistakably breathing. Without even thinking about it, Ainz pulled out a red potion and poured it all over the poor man's body. Belatedly he realized it worked when drinking, but then, to his eyes, his wounds slowly knitted close. That's a useful thing to know, Ainz thought, filing away that knowledge.

He checked under the man's shirt, to see if there were some grievous strikes there, and found something that made him raise his brow.

"He's a woman?" he muttered. Ninya was apparently binding her breasts-which could only point to her actual gender. He shook his head. It didn't matter now. He glanced over at the grandmother, who was still standing shell-shocked in the midst of the carnage. Ainz could see an opportunity here, and he did not want to waste it.

"Follow my lead," Ainz whispered to his subordinates. He then approached the scared old woman and said, "I can find Enfi for you, ma'am. I'll consider it a quest. But," his smile went unnoticed beneath the helm. "It shall cost you everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter brought to you by anonymous. Extra words are, as usual, on me.
> 
> If you'd like to have something written of this series or another kind of work entirely, then contact me on "The Ruff Pusher" on fanfiction.net, or on my new tumblr theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom.


	5. Chapter 5

Lizzy the alchemist looked at Ainz in shock. "Everything?" she croaked out, astounded by Ainz's outlandish demand.

"Yes, everything. Whoever took Nfrea can cast Create Undead. That means they are at least a 3rd Tier Caster, or even stronger. As Nfrea is not among the dead, then it is more than possible they have taken him, and in this case they would make themselves difficult to track. That means they are confident, experienced: so sure that no one can stop them." Ainz unfolded the piece of paper that had been nailed to the wall. "Here is the note they left. I'm sure you can see that the language in it is more in line with a taunt, with no demand for ransom."

The note read:

"Hi, we had to borrow your Grandson. He's gone to help with something special we have planned for the whole city. It be a Blast!

With love

C."

Lizzy threw the note down in disgust. Whoever this "C" was, they sounded completely insane.

"You need to decide quickly ma'am. Your grandson's life hangs in the balance and I can assure you we are the only ones in this city who are qualified to help. We are also well placed to act immediately: turning to others would just hinder the search, and would delay you precious hours while they dawdle. Who knows what these fools could have done to Nfrea, in the meantime?"

"Enfi!" The woman gritted her teeth. "Fine!" she spat. "Take what you want. Just bring my grandson home."

"Excellent," Ainz practically purred. "Then we can begin immediately. We shall need a room for Nabe to cast the scrying spells. Also, do you have a room where you can temporarily house Ninya?"

Lizzie pursed her lips grimly. "As you can see, my house is in such a state. But we do have a spare room upstairs-she'll have to make do on the floor, though I've got some palliatives I can use on her." She led them to a storage room where Ainz had Nabe and Albedo wait, then he personally carried Ninya up to the spare room.

The part of him that was still Suzuki Satoru felt bad for taking advantage of someone like this, but the pros outweighed the cons. Having a pair of expert alchemists and potion-makers like the Barears would be beneficial to Nazarick in the long run; as it would allow him to keep watch on Nfrea while they made and researched new potions for him. The potions transported here from Yggdrasil were too precious to waste, and the entire Tomb would need suitable replacements.

After he had the wounded girl situated in the room, Ainz left Lizzy to her work and returned to Nabe.

"My lord how may we find the murderers?" asked Narberal, her expression practically livid. Ainz did a double-take, and peered closely at Nabe.

"Hoh. You seem eager to fight them, Nabe. Had you grown attached to the humans?"

Narberal scoffed at this, but she did not met Ainz's eyes. "They were all weak, pathetic plebeians. Especially the blonde haired one that was constantly hitting on Lady Albedo and I. The only one that was worth anything is Ninya. She has been useful to you and knows her place. That makes her tolerable. She provides information that you find valuable. The fact they almost deprived you of that resource makes them worthy of the most painful of punishments!"

Ainz did not feel convinced; but the conviction in Nabe's eyes was unmistakable. Then Albedo chimed in, her eyes hard and stern as she nodded. "These insects will learn what it means to defy you, my lord. Such audacity, to dare spoil your evening! And delay our first time," she added in a lower voice.

"What was that?" When Albedo did not reply, he shrugged, reaching into his inventory and producing a brown bag. "No matter. Let us teach them what it means to cross Nazarick's ambitions." That, and he was curious about these humans who could wield such magic. They were like the Blue Rose whom Albedo had mentioned. Ainz was eager to know all about these "high-level" humans.

Ainz walked Nabe through an array of spells he hoped she could use to help them locate Nfrea. As a jack-of-all-trades Wildcard, Momonga had hoarded all sorts of utilities to make sure he got out of any situation. These divination tools were handy, and apparently Nabe could use them in this world in an effective way.

"I have found them my lord. There is a dark cloud with their scent over the center of the city cemetery."

"Excellent. Cast Clairvoyance and Crystal Monitor to show me what you see."

The viewing screen appeared before them. It showed Nfrea in a dark place, surrounded by a horde of skeletons and zombies. He was dressed in what looked like a see-through robe with a thin, jeweled crown on his head. His eyes were closed, and judging by the blood oozing from the corners, it appeared they had blinded him.

"From that number of undead it can be estimated they could take over the city," Albedo remarked. "Barring interference from strong humans, like adventurers."

"Indeed. This will be a perfect opportunity to show off our skills. We save the city, and move even farther up the ranks. But with that amount of undead, it would delay us enough for them to try escaping." He cupped his chin in thought.

Albedo waved her hand. "My lord, if I may suggest, why don't we deploy assets from Nazarick? The Eight Edge assassins for example, could take the rabble out without revealing themselves."

Ainz nodded, having come to the same conclusion. "True, but we shall not use them in particular. We have lower levels whose strength can be enough. I give authorization to deploy some of the specialized ambush minions from Shalltear's floors. Arrange their transport with Demiurge. Do not disturb Shalltear from her mission. Oh, yes, add in a Wraith Count or two, just in case they need magical support." Wraith Counts were the lowest type of "Wraith noble", invisible, ethereal monsters who were balanced in strength and magic, and were thus good at commanding roles.

Albedo curtsied. "It shall be done." A strange, almost gleeful light had come to her at the mention of Shalltear, though Ainz dismissed that from his thoughts for now as she went to the side to make the arrangements..

After a minute, the last plans were set, and they went to inform Lizzy, who had an anxious look on her face.

"We have located Nfrea. He is at the cemetery and they are using him in some strange ritual involving an army of undead. It's safe to assume that they plan to overrun the city. Please, if you can, inform the Guild. We are heading straight there to decapitate the ringleaders of this plan, and some of the lower dead may be able to slip past the cemetery to kill the townsfolk."

"An army of the undead?" Lizzie exclaimed. "But what can you do to stop them?" The undead were fearsome creatures, deadly in numbers; and were even more so when guided intentionally by some malicious sorcerer. To think this man would take it on without proper support was-well it could be nothing but madness! "You're just a man!"

Ainz scoffed, pausing at the threshold of the door. He turned his head, looking back at her over his shoulder. "I've got these two," he said pointing a thumb at Nabe and Albedo. "And I've got these two," he finished, pointing to the two swords at his back.

()()()()()(()()()())(

They made their way to the cemetery. When they arrived, they could see that the attack had already begun. The cemetery was surrounded by a large wall, about 20 feet high. It seemed they frequently had problems with the undead before.

These new undead did not seem troubled; they crawled over the wall and engaged the soldiers who'd been caught unaware by the surprise attack. A number of them had already fallen, some even being devoured by the zombie-types.

"Clear the area," he commanded. "Ensure that the humans are saved, but do not intervene on their behalf by sacrificing yourself." He paused. "Just be smart. And quick."

His two companions nodded. Albedo's weapons surprised Ainz. He had expected her to summon her axe but she summoned a round shield with a mirror in the center and in her other hand was a large lance. It was almost as long as she was tall. The lance had a drill like design to it. Before he could finish examining it she shot off. He would have to ask her about it later; he had not seen Tabula-san with it before.

Ainz walked up to a thick group of undead and unsheathed his Moonlight Blade. It was said that it gained power from the moon. He looked up; it was a half-moon, so he expected its power to be doubled. As the moonlight caught the edge, the blade was coated in a luminous green energy. Humming in thought, he made a solid swing, and a wave of that energy erupted, slashing through the undead and impacting against the wall with a solid thump. Then, when the dust cleared, he saw he'd made a hole at the base of the wall.

"Crap." Well, he would need to charge in now. He turned to the nearest guard.

"Wh-who the hell are you?"

"Eclipse Nebula," he replied smoothly. "Hold the line-we are heading straight for the enemy's head. Clean up will have to be saved for later. Try not to die." And with that, he, Nabe and Albedo vaulted over the wall, straight into the cemetery.

There was an army waiting for them on the other side. Entire graves, mausoleums and tombs were laid out, plundered of the resting dead, their denizens forming a veritable army numbering in the thousands. Ainz could well marvel at such a sight-after all, this scene reminded him of the first few floors of Nazarick, where scores of undead awaited anyone foolish enough to invade their guild. In this instance they were enemies, which delighted Ainz. Nowhere else would he have access to so many enemies where he could test his skills.

Unfortunately, going through them all was not part of his plan. "Lord Ainz, our forces are ready to transport," Albedo said, as Ainz cleared a circle around them.

"Very good. Ensure their departure after their duties are done; or failing that, they must hide from any adventurers that are sure to be coming. They are not to be killed. However, if there are any low-level humans coming in foolishly, then they're fair game."

"Did you get all that, Demiurge?" Albedo asked.

"It shall be done."

A few dozen shades appeared from within the Gate spell. The Shades were literally shadows crawling through the ground, striking with caricatures of sword, spear or dagger. They were accompanied by two Wraith Counts, their translucent forms shimmering in the moonlight, each holding a rapier. At Albedo's imperious wave, the lot began tearing into the undead ranks, crushing bone and severing rotting flesh with prodigious ease.

Ainz took a moment to marvel at their skill. He turned to Albedo and said, "We must not waste them needlessly. Ensure they do not draw attention to themselves. I would be sad if any of them got killed needlessly." There was always that possibility-and Ainz did not win his PvP battles through underestimating the unseen enemy.

After Albedo gave the orders, Ainz led the way onward. The pathway cleared by the Shades led to another part of the graveyard, where there was a great big mausoleum built on top of a hill. That was where Nabe had seen Nfrea. Ainz could sense people there, and they were not undead. They were sure to be the ringleaders of this little farce.

And indeed that was the case, with Ainz throwing up a hand to stop Albedo and Nabe from going any further. His Truesight skill was not as sharp as a true scout's, but his mimicking abilities gave him access to certain species of monsters that could fulfill adequate enough alternatives. His eyes, for example, had been replaced with a pair of beholder eye-stalks, which peered into the gathering of humans right ahead.

"All of them are casters," he mumbled. "No high-levels." There were no numbers here in the new world, but he could get a "gut feeling" about certain things, like detecting levels. His eyes roved over the area, spotting several traps set up, along with Nfrea. "Follow my lead," he said. He chose a suitable spot, then made a mighty jump into the air, propelled on frogman legs. He crashed back down on the ground with an almighty stomp, causing a mini-quake that jolted the group of dark-robed men they'd spotted from afar.

"Good evening, gentlemen. Looks like you lot have been quite busy."

()()()()()()()()()()(

Lizzie Barear had many things to complain about. Chief of it all was the self-proclaimed madman, Momon, leaving her behind to take care of a wounded person in a house riddled by dead corpses. By the time she'd realized it, the madman and his cohorts had already disappeared, flying off into the sky where her shouts could not reach.

She was forced to lay the girl on one of their wagons and drag her along on her way towards the adventurer's guild. With it being night-time, there were practically no people out and about who could help her move the cart, which made for slow going as she made her way to the relatively close guild.

"Emergency!" she cried, banging on the door once she'd reached the place. "Open up! There's an emergency you twits!"

The door opened, and Lizzie squinted at the rush of sudden light that filled her vision. A moment later, she realized she was still squinting because of the golden armor reflecting much of the light within, who belonged to the person who'd opened the door.

"Oh, hello there, Mrs. Barear," said a familiar voice. She squinted her eyes.

"Ah, so it is you, Lakyus! Very good, very good, if Blue Rose is here then I can rest easy."

"What's the matter, ma'am-oh! Who's that wounded one? Hey guys, I need some help out here!"

"Enough enough," Lizzie said impatiently, waving her hands. "First, there's an emergency that requires you guys-no, all of the adventurers here. Something's happening at the cemetery, and it sounds bad."

"Tell us more."

"Well, there're these rookie adventurers who were helping my grandson with a request of his. Then tonight, just as he'd returned, I found they'd done and kidnapped him right from my house! Anyway, these er... what did they call themselves: Eclipse something..."

"Eclipse Nebula?"

"That's right. Yes, that's the one." Lizzie peered up curiously at Lakyus, whose gaze had gone fully intent. "Do you know of them, young lady?"

Lakyus coughed. "Yes, we know of them." Someone cackled from behind her. "Hush, Gagaran..! So was she, I mean, was Amelia there?"

"I don't know of any Amelia, but this Momon was leading two girls with him. Could be one, could be the other one-anyway, they up and left for the cemetery, supposedly to clean up this undead army that's spawned there."

Lakyus nodded, her relaxed expression turning serious. "I understand. As citizens of the Kingdom, and adventurers besides, we have an obligation to protect humanity from any unnatural threats. Evileye, did you spread the word?"

Another voice called out from further inside the guild house. "I did, but as expected the low-level grunts want in on it."

"Did you tell them it would be a dangerous, unknown situation?" Lakyus said, exasperated.

"It's no use, leader. These newbies want in on the pie, and they ain't taking no for an answer, not even from the adamantium plates."

In short order, the adventurers mobilized, with Blue Rose at the head. Lizzie watched them go, hoping all would be well with Enfi.

()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"Know this adventurer," said one of the gathered men. He raised an ominous looking staff. "The hands of Zuranon are many, and you would do well not to defy us and our goals. But I guess it is too late for you lot. You shall all be dying soon enough."

"Bold claims," said Albedo. "Yet the master will soon have your head on his blade."

"Al-Amelia," Ainz said chidingly.

"Oh, I apologize, master. He is not fit to be sullied upon your most glorious blade."

"Not that!" Ainz said, shaking his head. He made a grand sweeping gesture with his hand. "I have no qualms with you-but you did kidnap someone of interest to me. And therefore all of you are obstacles in my path."

"Kidnap? Do you mean the boy? Well, it is far too late for him now. He has already been used up. He is not dead yet, though he soon will be."

"Does that have anything to do with that person hiding over there?" Ainz tilted his head pointedly to the side, where another cloaked figure had been slowly trying to sneak its way to flank Nabe. He had spotted it from the moment he'd landed to announce their presence. The fact that it hadn't shown up on his initial scan pointed to some sort of sneaking ability, which was of course negated immediately by his beholder eye-stalks.

"Oh, I was spotted? Oh me, oh my, you are good, stranger." The human materialized, and threw off the hood obscuring its face. A beautiful blonde woman stared back at him, her eyes thin and cruel. She grinned widely. "Though I wonder how you ever came to be here at all."

"You left a lot of clues at the scene of the crime," said Ainz. "It was quite easy to track your location, and my client's."

She scratched the back of her head, effecting a foolish look. "Uh-oh, looks like I goofed up big time Dale."

"Enough! The ritual shall not be delayed! Clean up this mess, Clementine, or I will wipe you out!"

"Mm'kay," said the woman, stretching her limbs to reveal her odd-looking dress beneath the cloak. It seemed to be some sort of scale-mail filled with different colors.

"Hmph." He turned to Nabe, and whispered, "Nabe, take care of them. I authorize you to obliterate them without a trace."

Nabe's eyes flashed. "It shall be done!"

Addressing the humans once again, Ainz said, "We shall play with you for now. I shall leave my companion here to deal with you lot."

"How insolent!" the man spat, his mouth frothing.

The woman named Clementine made a long, hacking laugh. "That's rich! Alright, tough guy, I'll 'play' with ya. I'd gotten so bored lately with all these weak-ass adventurers. Your gold plate won't be new, but I'll be sure to have your head preserved or something."

"You-" Ainz blocked Albedo from attacking.

"We shall see," Ainz said, vaulting off to the side with Albedo on hand. He sensed the woman follow along, with a speed surprising for a mere human.

()()()()()()))()()())()()()(

"Impudent..." Spittle flew from Kajit's mouth, his hands clenched as he watched Clementine sprint off with the strangely armored adventurers. His eyes went to the one who'd stayed behind: a woman he could honestly call beautiful. There was something about her that made him want to contemplate her form, but he quickly shook that off. He had discarded much in his pursuit of the ultimate power, and he'd be damned if he were to falter at this juncture because of a pair of sweet legs. "Kill her," he ordered the acolytes. "Let us then continue the ritual. Clementine can-"

His acute danger sense flared up. The ground trembled and shook, and a moment later, dust exploded from the sacred ground. A moment later, the dust faded, showing spikes shooting up from the earth and impaling the entire host of acolytes that had been brought to the ritual.

"Wh-what kind of caster are you?" Kajit demanded, barely saved by his quickly casting a Fly spell to avoid the attack he'd sensed course through the earth. Any second later and he'd be just a poor sack of meat like the acolytes down there. He snarled, and cast the best necromancy on hand: a snap of his fingers and the bones within the recently dead acolytes ripped out of their dying shells, converging around him to form a protective ball made of whirling bone.

"Disgusting," said the female caster.

"Hmph. What matters more in magic is in the final effect, nothing else," said Kajit. He raised his fists, as if he were about to personally pummel the adventurer to dust. The stakes were high, and with the loss of the acolytes he would need to work doubly hard to complete the task he had undertaken.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ohh~ You're waiting there like a good guy? Such a gentleman~ You're almost like one of those do-goody knights in the stories, yanno." Clementine snorted. She sounded ultimately bored by the whole situation. "That's so stupid. You wasted a chance to kill me, sir knight."

"Lord A-Momon, allow me to get rid of this filth for you," said Albedo, stepping forward to intersperse herself between him and Clementine. Somehow this situation seemed very familiar-it was just like that scene, when he'd confronted those humans who had been threatening Carne Village.

"Stop, Amelia. I dragged her here for a purpose," he said.

"But, my lord-"

"It's fine, it's fine, you'll get your turn lady," Clementine drawled. "I'll be sure to carve you and your lord up nicely. You'll make a wonderful set of corpses."

"Grr..!" There came the sound of metal screeching against metal as Albedo quivered in apoplectic rage.

Ainz sighed. While it was true that Clementine posed no threat, particularly if either Albedo or him got serious, Albedo's behavior still left a lot to be desired. They did not seem to understand "subtlety", not in the way that he preferred it. That went for the other NPCs of Nazarick as well. He would have to think of a way to correct this attitude, particularly if their behavior might bring unnecessary trouble in the future.

"There's a reason for all this," Ainz said. "Would I have not immediately ordered her death otherwise? Please use your head, Amelia."

One could almost hear her teeth grinding silently. "...I understand." Taking a deep breath, she tossed her head and looked askance at Clementine, like she were looking at an inferior specimen of creature.

"Whew! That was cold, m'lady. You've got a look that would make even me aroused! And that's something." She smirked. "Now, are you two done? Ol' Dale must be getting kind of lonely. You know, you're really underestimating that old fart. He's not gotten into Zuranon for his looks you know. That guy's a nasty piece of work with his magic, and I'm afraid your little missy's already dancing along to his strings by now. I mean, even while I was still a stooge of the Black Scripture I heard of the guy's reputation. Your little missy's got no chance."

Ainz stilled. Something the woman so casually mentioned lit a lightbulb in his mind. "You... did you say you belonged to the Black Scripture?"

"Ex-member," said Clementine, placing her hands on her head and whistling. "I ain't proud of it. Shitty hours, shitty pay, and your co-workers are all boring stiffs. Freelancing's the job for me, yep-yep."

"Fascinating," said Ainz. He had defeated quite a number of people belonging to a "Scripture", and much of their initial intelligence about the world had been gleaned from them. While those guys had considerable firepower, they were still outmatched. This woman claiming to be from the "Black" Scripture might be the same type of high-level human. This encounter just got even more interesting. "Hoh. I see." He turned to Albedo and whispered: "Albedo, on second thought, it would be good for you to duel her. Don't strike to kill. She is an interesting sample, and I would be disappointed if you acted too much."

Albedo blinked at him. She nodded hesitantly. "I shall obey," she said in the same whisper.

"Whoa, what the-"

Just as she'd said her last word, a gout of wind erupted from beside Ainz. It was Albedo's explosive departure, as she charged at Clementine at full speed. She swung the spear, and with Ainz's heightened senses he could tell she was holding back. Predictably, Clementine ducked, somersaulting several feet backwards to give herself some space before revealing the twin daggers in each of her hands.

Clementine spat. There was bits of dust on her face. Her cloak had gone, revealing the lithe, athletic body. Ainz felt the part of him awakened by Nabe's mistake, stir at the thought of claiming her body-he ruthlessly quashed that down. He would not be some lech randomly choosing women to fuck. She said, "That was pretty good. A bit less weight on your weapon and you'd have cut me in two, lady!" She looked at Ainz. "What's the matter, sir knight? Afraid to charge in?"

"Lord Momon will fight you when he wants to, vermin," Albedo said coldly, balancing her lance on her side and charging forward, her speed making the ground burst before her. In the next moment, Clementine's form had blurred, and she landed on Albedo's lance, perching precariously on top like a cat.

"Tag, you're it," she said, smirking. She dropped something to the ground, causing a puff of smoke to appear and engulf Albedo.

Ainz saw it coming a mile away. He unsheathed Moonlight Blade and struck it at the ground, causing a wave of energy to appear and obstruct Clementine's abrupt charge at him. She jumped out of the way, skidding to a halt a few feet back, now positioned in-between them.

Clementine clucked her tongue. Her eyes stared thoughtfully at his Blade. "That's a neat trick you got with your magic weapon, sir knight. Maybe I can sell it to a good, fat merchant and be set for life. Well, after I stick my dagger right between your eyes."

Ainz did not even comment on her sudden target change. Such things were expected in Yggdrasil's heavy PvP environment, which rewarded those who could think on their feet, formulating paths to victory in the blink of an eye. So he raised his sword, turning it towards her. "I had intended to be 'honorable', woman. But as you did challenge me, then I shall endeavor to meet your expectations."

A roar rent the air beside him, and the black smoke poofed out to reveal a fuming Albedo. Dashing forward, she struck her lance into the ground, causing a blast of air and jettisoned stone to crash against Clementine's position. Ainz saw the human jump nimbly into the air-not towards Albedo, but to him.

"Hyaah!" Moonlight Blade flashed as its edge caught Clementine's dagger strikes, catching them with the flat of his blade then driving them back.

"What's this?" Clementine said with a laugh. "You've got a ton of strength, sir knight, but your skill's seriously lacking! It's like you're just waving your sword around! Are you even a warrior?"

Ainz largely agreed with the girl. His high level and skills meant he could meet and match Clementine's every move. They all seemed to happen in slow motion, and he could tell where her strikes were aimed. But he had no style of his own, no set objective on how he could proceed with fighting. He was just flailing his sword about, holding Clementine off. The latter, though much slower to his eyes, struck with such keenness and precision, and it was like he was fending away two snakes.

Admittedly, he was holding back-to him, Clementine's every action were sluggish. A mere burst of effort from his part would have him strike with so much speed even Clementine could not see it. It was troubling, and opened up a huge concern about battles from then on: without Yggdrasil automating whatever attacks he chose, he had to rely on his own skill with the blade to accomplish feats. It would become more important should ever another player be present in this world, with levels equal to his.

Ainz grunted, catching Clementine's daggers and swinging wildly, causing the smaller girl to be flung back a certain distance.

"Oof!" She'd barely landed on the ground when Albedo was on her, thrusting her spear with a speed that almost shaved off her head clean from her shoulders. Clementine ducked, crawling backwards like a directionally challenged lizard straight through the gap of Albedo's legs, before she rolled to her feet and propelled herself some distance away.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Clementine said, her expression drawn and pale. She put her hands down, and fought to catch her breath. He could hear her pant and wheeze heavily. "Alright, I get it! You're both frigging strong! What kinda monsters are you anyway?"

"The very best," Albedo said proudly.

"... Are you yielding?" Ainz asked the girl. Clementine sucked in a breath, and they both waited for her answer.

Then she looked up, her expression still bloodthirstily cheerful. "Fat chance of that," she said. Ainz then hear her mutter a lot of things under her breath. He braced for an attack he knew was coming. His instincts were proven right when Clementine disappeared in a blur, and thankfully he was able to spot her head flying towards him just in time to sidestep out of the way as she barreled forward like a bullet.

It was easy to miss, but Ainz could tell she'd done something to make her just a bit faster. It was the difference between a pison backing up carefully and a slowly moving car.

"How'd you like that?" Clementine said gleefully. Her whole body quivered in place, like she were brimming with excitement. "Maximum speed. I probably won't be able to last very long, but it'll be enough just to take care of one of you." And judging from the way she was eyeing him, he knew who her target was.

He held out a hand to stop Albedo from interfering, then faced Clementine's dash head-on. There was something to giving an enemy hope, then pulling the rug from right under them then rolling them around inside it. Ulbert-san and LUCIFER-san had been saying something similar, something that earned them titles of "the sadists" among Ainz Ooal Gown.

Ainz swung Moonlight Blade, a horizontal sweep that anyone could see from miles away. Clementine demonstrated her body's flexibility when she twisted in midair to dodge, then, without losing momentum, she lashed out with a kick that knocked out the damaged part of his armor that the Wise King had struck. The force of her kick propelled her around: less than a second later, she got into a position where she struck her two daggers right onto the exposed skin. For a moment, he glimpsed the exultation on her face.

"Burn! In hell!" Cackling, Clementine unleashed some sort of enchantment on the blades that sent a stream of fire into his shoulder. Still cackling, she then landed on the ground. "You should really invest in an armor repairer. That little weakness just cost you your-what the hell?"

Her surprise was well-founded, for Ainz had just grown two additional arms from his body and they looked like they were sprouting from his body. Each hand then grabbed one of Clementine's limbs, too fast for her to react. He then dangled her in the air, her body making an X form.

"You should stop struggling," he remarked, the piece on his shoulder still smoking from her spell. "Nothing can escape this grip, and if you try, you'll only end up as just a torso and head." He chuckled at his own morbid joke.

"Fuck you!" Clementine spat, grunting and straining at his ironclad grip.

"...Your strategy was sound. In your position, I would have done the same thing. But I changed my skin just in time-becoming the hardest, most impervious shell of any monster I know. Your blade and your magic could do nothing."

"What the hell are you? Some kind of monster?"

"That is not important now." He glanced at Albedo, and hoped she learned the value of subtlety. He would not give even a boast of himself, or his abilities, in case someone were listening. "Do you surrender now?"

In response, Clementine hacked up and spat, her spitball landing on his helmet. Tuning out Albedo's predictable squawk of outrage, Ainz merely smiled, dissolving his helm and exposing a head transformation that made Clementine pale in shock.

"Wh-wha-?"

"If you must spit," said Ainz, his head now a certain reptilian shape. "Then do it like this." He gathered up saliva from his glans and spat it, covering Clementine's mouth and nose with the thick, violet, gooey substance. Clementine rocked her head wildly from side to side, struggling to breathe. The substance dissolved quickly-it was meant to be nonlethal, not suffocate, merely a wad of something like knockout gas that would shut down her consciousness. Clementine's eyes rolled up to her head, and she slumped, finally slackening in his grip.

"Hmph," Albedo said. "She soiled herself."

Ainz looked and twisted his face in disgust. It seemed the girl's body had voided, forming a black stain on her crotch. He quickly dropped her to the ground. He then began to gather the objects sewn like armor to her clothes-upon second glance it looked like they were adventurer plates, a various assortment that drew Ainz to only one conclusion: she had been hunting the previous owners of these. They would make a fine testament to the adventurer guild, and he would be the helpful hero who'd helped bring her to justice.

"L-Lord Ainz, you can't be seriously thinking-?" said in a tiny, squeaking voice.

"Hm?" He looked down. He had gathered fistfuls of the plates in his hands, ripping them off of Clementine's body. But it seemed that in the process it looked like he was ripping out her clothes-the bitch had actually been wearing those as her upper armor and was naked beneath. Her bare boobs now lolled out, round and savory and layered with a sheen of sweat. He cleared his throat, looking away from the lewd sight. "Oh."

"D-do you intend to ravage this wretch this moment, m-my lord?" Albedo said, with teary eyes. It seemed the very thought of sex with any other creature turned Albedo into a completely different person.

"Ah, no that was not my intention at all." He glanced to the side, where a great burst of fire erupted, signalling Nabe's spell. "W-we should go see how Nabe is. We must also try to do what we can for Enfi. Bind her, then arrange transport."

"Understood."

Ainz hesitated, then further said, "You must also understand that it is my wish she remained unharmed until our affair in this city is over." Albedo gasped.

"I knew it! You've been tempted by this inferior being, my lord!"

"I have not been tempted!" Ainz cried.

()()()()()()()()()()()

For all his many boasts, Kajit was outmatched. For however many spells he deployed, Nabe had a counter-sheer, overwhelming force. Such skill should not have come from someone looking so young, but that was perhaps the point. Clearly this was no mere adventurer caster: it was an age-old witch, who had reached the secret of immortality.

"M-mother..." were his last words, as the inferno swallowed him whole.

Blue Rose and the other adventurers witnessed his end, as they saw the conflagration erupt and consume everything within.

"...She's powerful," Evileye remarked from behind Lakyus.

"She must be, if she's an ally of Amelia."

They had seen the aftermath of Eclipse Nebula's devastating assault. What looked to be hundreds of undead had been felled, leaving a trail of carnage that would take days to clean up.

"Oh, there they come. Hey, Lakyus, it's her!"

Indeed, the strong female they'd met back then, Amelia, arrived at the heels of a massive man in black armor, toting two impressive-looking greatswords on his back. They went up to the female caster who'd summoned that impressive fire. To an outsider who did not know their circumstances, it was clear that the two females were very deferential to the man.

"It seems we have an audience, my lord," said Amelia, pointing towards their group of adventurers.

()()()()(()))()())

"On behalf of the Re-Estize Kingdom, we thank you, Eclipse Nebula. Your swift actions have ensured the safety of this city's people. For that, you can be assured of our gratefulness."

Ainz glanced at Albedo, who had a triumphant look in her eye. "She's the one you were talking about?" She nodded. Ainz glanced again at the blonde woman, who certainly had her charms; she had the air of someone noble about her, dressed up in a mask of iron will, the mark of a veteran adventurer. "I see. Well, I think your idea has merit, Albedo."

Albedo beamed, her expression flush with pleasure.


	6. Chapter 6

Though the mastermind of the whole thing, plus a whole bunch of his associates, had been incinerated to nothing by Nabe, (and Clementine was safely ensconced within Nazarick) there was still enough evidence left behind to implicate this "Zuranon" in the incident. Ainz was clueless about whatever it was the adventurer casters were saying, including the Blue Rose member named Evileye, but it was clear that the materials strewn about in the aftermath of the battle, along with the host of unearthed corpses regrettably broken down by Eclipse Nebula's assault, clearly pointed to a sinister ritual that was planned to recreate a previous incident: where an entire city's inhabitants had been turned into undead.

Ainz had his worries because upon reflection, there was little in the way that jealous people would try to turn his group's triumph into a conspiracy. It would even go so far as implicating him and the others in the whole scheme.

Then again, the biggest pieces of evidence, aside from the heaps of forbidden ritual materials, were two things: an artifact left behind by the one named Khajit, and Nfrea, whom Ainz didn't waste time in sending Nabe to collect and return to the guild.

"What should we do with it?" said the big, muscular woman named Gagaran. They were all looking at the small, black orb, which glowed with a sinister light. None of the other lower-ranked adventurers were keen on approaching it, once it had been made clear it was tainted by necromancy.

"We'd best wait for a high priest to come in. We shouldn't handle such profane things lightly," Lakyus said.

"There's a whole bunch of curses on it," Evileye said. "...I think. I need to touch it to be sure."

"Don't," Lakyus said sharply. She and Evileye shared a silent look that seemed to say something unspoken, though Ainz wasn't paying attention anymore.

Ainz secretly consulted his Advanced Tome of Spells, an item holding middle-tier spells for the general magic caster. Though he was overly specialized in illusionary spells, he was still able to use it given his magic "stat", which carried over from the game into this world. He cast Appraise on the orb, and was able to have an intuition into its status.

"...It is a fearsome item," Ainz said. They all looked at him.

"Hm? Whaddya mean, big guy?" asked Gagaran.

Ainz approached the orb. Lakyus made a move to stop him, though she herself paused when she saw Albedo wave at her to stop.

"Trust in my lord, my friend," said "Amelia". She projected the image of a cool beauty: utterly devoted to Momon, yet eyed Lakyus like she were a prince in her own right, and Lakyus was the princess. Lakyus bit her lip, but did relent.

Ainz bent down and swiped the orb from the ground. The orb lay cool in his hands for a while, before he felt a presence, like something were crawling in his hair. After a while, a mild pain shot through his head, before the orb suddenly pulsed violently in his hand. Then it stopped, and the orb was as before.

So this was a "possessed" item. The Appraise had identified it as such, and had intuitively given him the necessary state to avoid being cursed by it. Doing a quick calculation in his head, he found that the item would not even give level 40s trouble, as long as they hadn't fully specialized in low-resistance builds. And Yggdrasil players did want to stock up on that stat at various amounts-simple level one poisons would still hurt ones if you had low "RES".

"There is an entity in this item," said Ainz, looking back at the others. "It will want to possess you, and if you do not have sufficient-" Ainz cast about for a good term-"-Mental defenses, you will be overcome. Otherwise, it is harmless unless one wished to wield it for necromancy."

"Possess you? You've got to let it go, then!" Lakyus cried.

"Oh yeah, we've got a lot of experience with 'possession'," Gagaran said drily. "So you're saying you're strong enough to hold it off? How do we know you're not already possessed?"

Ainz shrugged. "You could say such things are our... specialty." He pointedly placed the orb back on the ground, then stepped away. "But this thing is too weak to wreak havoc, unless the guild mishandles its use." He would have wanted to bring it with him, as a part of his new collection, but he could not do it while he was right in front of Blue Rose. Maybe he'd have to send some shades to retrieve it...

"You're pretty confident about it," Evileye said.

"Lord Momon is power," Amelia proclaimed proudly. "Such a thing is beneath him."

"You don't say," said Gagaran, raising a brow at Lakyus, who for some reason looked troubled.

()()()()()()()()()

Upon returning to the guild, the mood was decidedly less celebratory. Nabe and the two other girls from Blue Rose were there, and reported to him Nfrea's current status.

It turned out that they had done something horrible to Nfrea. The artifact on his head was said to be the "Crown of Wisdom", one of the forbidden objects rumored to have been stolen from the Slaine Theocracy. A few of the resident casters did something similar to what Ainz had done, and had discovered the artifact's sinister effects. The wearer would gain a boost to their magical capability, at the cost of everything else in their brains.

By forcing Nfrea to wear it and use it, they had doomed him to a constant, catatonic state for the rest of his life. According to all the resident healers, among them priests from the temple who'd been roused from their bedsides, there was nothing they could do for the kid. Lizzie bawled on Nfrea's bedside as they gave fruitless assurances and statements that rang hollow, even to Ainz's dispassionate observations. "Look on the bright side, at least he's still alive", and so on and so forth.

A bright spot existed in Ninya's condition, whom the priests had also treated, this time with better success. She was out of death's door, and only needed to rest some more. The physical wounds, they'd said, were easy to heal and close-but there was no telling how she would bear the trauma of losing one's friends all at once.

Despite that bit of good news, the mood in the hall had grown a bit grim, because of Enfi. He and Lizzie were actually well regarded in this city, so it was understandable for the adventurers to be more than a bit upset, particularly at "Zuranon". Ainz observed that even Blue Rose were perturbed. Apparently, they had were longtime acquaintances of Lizzie.

"You can't do anything?" Ainz overheard Gagaran ask Evileye and Lakyus.

"As you well know, I've no healing skills in my repertoire," Evileye replied.

"It's something to do with the brain," Lakyus said, shaking her head. "No spell of mine can cure that. Such knowledge may only exist in forbidden tomes-or perhaps the wisest Dragon Lords would know."

"You think that guy would know?" Evileye wondered.

"I doubt he would agree. Nfrea is..." Lakyus hesitated, glancing at the boy. "We can certainly try it, if nothing else."

Ainz sighed. He stepped away from the wall, then beckoned to Albedo and Nabe, who accompanied him back down the stairs. They were met by a group of people. At its head was a bearded man, with a scarred, wrinkled face and strong, piercing eyes.

"Greetings, Eclipse Nebula. I am Ainzach, Guildmaster of the Re-Estize Kingdom."

Ainz bowed slightly. "I am Momon. I bid you well, Guildmaster. These are my comrades, Nabe, and Amelia."

"You are to be commended for your efforts as adventurers. That on barely your first month, one of your number would receive a glowing commendation from Blue Rose, and not long after you would spearhead a counter-offensive against a Zuranon plot and prevented them from causing too much chaos! That, my good sir, is nothing short of miraculous."

"I thank you. Though, I still feel humbled that there are some things that even my blade cannot save."

Ainzach's eyes glanced briefly to the ceiling. "Yes, indeed. One cannot be expected to carry the whole world on one's shoulders, but there it is." He shook his head. "Still, your actions have gone a long way to prevent even more suffering. I am curious though-while we are very grateful, there are some of us who are, forgive me, suspicious of you and your intentions. Your group seems fit to be a heroic entity of sorts. You could have offered your talents to the highest bidder. Why appear here, and now, and become a lowly adventurer?"

Why indeed? Ainz's mind raced, near panicking at being so put on the spot like this. Were he alone he would have given an easy answer, but he wasn't. Nabe and Albedo were here, and they would certainly be interested in whatever he said. He could not give a weak answer, nor even one that could be misinterpreted: god forbid it'd go back to the others in Nazarick, causing wholly unintended consequences. He'd made enough of a blunder giving in to Nabe, and that was already spiraling out of his control, judging by Albedo's behavior.

He decided to take off his helm, and show off his face to the Guildmaster. A few of the people raised their eyebrows at his appearance. Still, this would help show Ainzach his trust. "... Let me be frank, Guildmaster. For it is an honor to be met by a person of such rank... How should I say this... I do have a goal in mind. And it is true that I have an ulterior motive in joining this Kingdom's Guild. However that goal-that goal is not something I would share with outsiders." He waved his hand. That was true enough, Nazarick's affairs were no one else's. "However, in the meantime, it is vital that I perform as an adventurer to the best of my abilities while the goal is yet out of sight."

"You intend to gather resources... or information, is that right?" Ainzach asked shrewdly.

Ainz nodded reluctantly, furrowing his brow for them to see. "My-Eclipse Nebula's ultimate goal is something we cannot share, but believe me when I say that it is important to..." He cast out blindly for a good cause. "...Humanity."

Ainzach hummed, his gaze going from him, to Nabe, to Albedo. "Very well then. We shall not pry further. Your business is your business. Forgive an old man his nosiness-but one never goes far in the business without being cautious."

"I understand."

"As an apology, let me just proclaim it now: for outstanding services in combating Zuranon, and for helping put to rest the disappearances of many adventurers-" Here he was referring to Clementine's trophies which Ainz had dutifully turned in to the guild- "I, Guildmaster, hereby promote the group Eclipse Nebula, to the rank of adamantite! Congratulations, Momon."

Ainz shook the Guildmaster's proffered hand enthusiastically, as cheers went up from the surroundings. Nabe and Albedo were foremost in hooting and clapping-for once their behavior was not at all faked. Still, Ainz wished they had not been issued the promotion in so public a place. Even a child could see that most of the adulation from the other adventurers were half-hearted and forced, with a few even looking on with envy and hostility. Ainz was not entirely surprised: he had seen this behavior often back in his world. Still, he kept the smile on his face and continued the facade of a gruff, but pleased hero: grateful, but reticent to bask openly in the glory.

"Hmph. As expected of the exalted one. You've achieved your goals in less time than it took Shalltear to finish her mission," Albedo said later, once they were alone. She looked quite smug.

"Congratulations, my lord," Nabe said bashfully. "Will there be... a celebration?" At the mention of that, Albedo's eyes lit up and she grabbed his arm and rubbed her breasts against him insistently.

Ainz shook his head, though made no move to dislodge Albedo. "Adamantite is good, but we must secure Momon's name even further. I brought you out here for us to plan-Nabe, arrange a Message with Nazarick."

"What do you intend, my lord?" asked Albedo.

"A miracle." He looked at the overseer, whose eyes held limitless lust barely restrained. It was not unlike a starved wolf desperate to get in a bite of food. "Albedo, I must restate: we shall take our time later, in our home. I do not wish to sully our... union, in places like these."

"Understood," Albedo said hoarsely. Despite her words and expression, it was difficult not to be drawn in by Albedo's eyes. It was like they were trying to draw him in... closer... and deeper... In the next moment, he felt a small, wet, fleeting sensation on his lips.

"It is done, my lord," Nabe announced.

Ainz wrenched his face from Albedo's, tasting her vividly in his mouth. He ignored her own satisfied smacking. "Very good."

()()()()()()()()()()()

They all gazed with varying degrees of incredulity at the man who'd just stated the impossible.

"Y-How-You're going to cure Enfi?" Lakyus asked Momon. The man stirred, though his gaze was on the young man.

"I have a means to do it. Our... homeland has certain rites to fully restore body and mind. It is not entirely a spell. It is also not something we would show to outsiders."

"Why have you kept silent about it until now?" Evileye's stare was piercing, though Ainz paid no heed to it.

"Because it is secret," he said simply. "But then, the Guildmaster talked to me below, and reminded me of the things I could still do, without the need to swing a blade." He walked over purposefully to stand beside Nfrea's bed. Lizzie, bleary-eyed, looked up at him.

"... What do you plan to do?"

"I did promise to save him, ma'am," Ainz said. "And never let it be know that I do not keep my promises." He turned snappily, and made a dismissive gesture. "However, I shall need you, and the rest of you, to leave. It is required for those of our homeland to utterly destroy those who have seen our secrets. Please do not attempt to get a glimpse at our ritual, or we will have no choice but to kill you."

The ultimatum sent a chill through the room. This man had so casually threatened one of the premier adventurer groups in the Kingdom, even if he had done so for his own important reason. After a long moment of hesitation, Lizzie consented to being led out of the room by Lakyus. Nabe and Albedo approached, the latter nodding pointedly at Lakyus. Nabe addressed Lizzie, and said, "Never doubt our lord, for he is the only one who can enact miracles."

Once all the people had left the room, he immediately got to putting up the anti-divination wards, so no one would see what he was going to do next. "Nabe." Nabe bowed and immediately got to securing the door with her own magic. There was no reason for Blue Rose to attempt watching through their own means, but if they ever tried then the whole guild hall would burn down for their troubles.

Albedo approached Nfrea's bedside. She looked to Ainz, her face calm and ready.

Ainz quickly drew the Wand of True Resurrection from his inventory. As a longtime player who'd been pulled into the endless gacha hell hoping for specific things, Ainz had stockpiled quite a bit of the items over a long period of time. Amusingly enough, they had been despair-inducing to get when one rolled. Although the effect was solid and usable, it had little to zero practical use, being as its long cast-time meant either the caster would die soon anyway, or the battle was already over and the dead player could just resurrect himself.

And so because of his addiction, there was plenty in his inventory-with a couple already used up from his initial experiments on the Theocracy soldiers he'd captured-he was loathe to use it freely, and only on occasions such as this.

"I apologize for this," he told the unconscious Nfrea. He was going to use the boy as a stepping stone, and he would not even know it. Ainz ruthlessly crushed the part of him that decried his decision, one which had been unanimously approved by his two companions-which proved the sheer inhumanity of it.

But at this point, he didn't care.

He looked at Albedo. "Do it."

Ainz looked away as a bone-crunching pop filled the room. A short silence followed.

"It is done, Lord," Albedo said.

Ainz sighed. At least the hard part of the plan was over and done. "Very good." Light filled the end of the small alabaster wand as he activated it, then pointed it towards Nfrea's body. He hoped it would work, or there was some explaining he had to do...

()()()()()()()

"Blue Rose, a word if you will?" They turned from the door to see Ainzach, the Guildmaster.

"Yes, certainly, sir," Lakyus said, stepping forward. "Though this is a bad time..."

Ainzach glanced at the door where Lizzie stood. Then he looked at the rest of them. "...What's going on? Why are you all out here?"

"We are waiting on Lord Momon and his self-proclaimed 'miracle cure'." A second later, Lakyus mentally berated herself for sounding quite displeased. It was like she'd been unbalanced by what Momon had claimed. She summoned her noble facade and continued, "In any case, we are free for now, sir. What is it-"

The door creaked open. Immediately all eyes looked towards the sound, and saw Momon's dark armoured form announce its presence.

"Momon..."

"Sir Momon...?"

He ignored them all except for Lizzie, who kept on watching him with an intense, bloodshot expression. He placed his hand on her shoulder and said. "It is done. He is cured." The woman gasped, and so did everyone else who was present.

"Enfi is...?" Lizzie said. Momon stepped out of the door and gestured for the woman to enter. Lakyus couldn't resist taking a peek along with her team-mates.

There the boy sat, unmistakably alive, unmistakably conscious. "Where... oh, hello grandma." He smiled at the old woman, who was openly crying now. "What's... going on? I remember being kidnapped... and little else... hmmm..."

"Never mind, that's alright," said Lizzie, her voice choked by her spilling tears. "It's alright now." As they watched, Amelia and Nabe stood aside as she ran over to her loved one, crushing him in a strong embrace. The old woman was crying again, but this time for a completely different reason.

"...And that is a secret from your homeland, you say?" she heard Ainzach say. The man's eyes were watering, as he praised the armored man's retreating back. "You've many mysteries about you, sir Momon. Truly, humanity is blessed to have you as one of its champions."

"It's nothing," the man rumbled, without turning his head. "I'm just a simple man, with a simple goal." Something touched her shoulder, almost making her gasp, and she saw it was only Amelia's hand, who only gave her a knowing smile before curtsying to her and the guildmaster. The stoic Nabe followed along, acknowledging her with a nod. The two of them followed along with their mysterious lord: their retreating backs like three heroes emerging from the mists of legend only to disappear, off to another quest.

She could not help but feel the same overwhelming emotion burst up from within her, the same one which had made her rise up and become an adventurer in the first place. Her feelings were conflicted, especially with regards to Amelia and her apparent master Momon, but one she was certain of was admiration. There was no doubt about it, she was about to bear witness to a real-life legend.

()()()()()()()()

"My aim was to become rich with adventurer work. But being alone, I had to make sure I wasn't taken advantage of." Ninya's expression was far away, smiling despite the dried tears that tracked down her cheeks. "But maybe it wasn't necessary, with those guys. They were great, kind, hardworking. I honestly thought I would be able to reveal myself to them soon, and I knew they wouldn't be mad." Her fist clenched over the sheet. "I just wish I... haaah... I just..."

It was several days later. Nfrea had made a marked improvement since his "cure", though he still seemed weak, with Lizzie declaring him unfit for work. His condition made an excellent excuse for their relocating to Carne Village, as per his instructions. He was sure she would have reneged on their agreement if Nfrea's condition had remained the same, which would have been unfortunate, but at least Nfrea wouldn't be able to blab about his being Ainz Ooal Gown. Still, going through with the alternative plan had secured his reputation for the foreseeable future, which would help immensely.

Now, the other concern lay with a recently awakened Ninya, who was still trying to process her team-mates' deaths. He was also slightly intrigued at Nabe's behavior, including her strange, out-of-character proposal.

Still, it was arduous, pretending to be a kind listener to Ninya's woes. He knew this type of front was necessary, particularly for a newly minted adamantite who'd become the toast of the city overnight. "Lord Momon is caring for a mere copper-plate? He's so kind!" and so on and so forth were things he expected to come out of this, at least. Still, it didn't make listening to the lamenting girl any less tedious.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Ninya asked, her face in her hands. "Now the Swords of Darkness are gone, and I'm left alone, again! And now everyone knows I'm a girl! How the hell am I supposed to find another group, not for someone who's gonna be weird about it!"

Ainz pursed his lips behind the helm. He really wasn't used to this. He cocked his head, and looked at Nabe leaning against the far wall. She looked at Ninya, then back at him. She nodded silently.

Ainz sighed. At a guess, it seemed like Nabe's trying to emulate Albedo, except that Lakyus was a better specimen than this Ninya. Although this one was pretty, with a slightly boyish look about her. Even her true gender had not changed his perception of Ninya, which was the problem. He only hoped Nabe wasn't expecting anything more.

"Then feel fortunate, Ninya. It appears my subordinate finds you interesting."

"Huh?" Ninya looked confused.

Ainz gestured at Nabe, who approached. "Your skills are of interest to her. If you want, you could join us-become her apprentice. While you would not be officially part of Eclipse Nebula, you will have our protection, and you would of course have a share of our earnings." Even saying the last part made him want to grind his teeth.

"Are you... are you serious?" Ninya gasped. "But wouldn't that mean..."

Ainz held out a silencing hand. "I'm sure Nabe can talk to you more about it. Ultimately, it is your decision, and I shall leave you to think on it." He whirled around and left. If Nabe liked her, then he would leave her to talk to the girl.

()()()()()()()()

The inside of the tavern was boisterous and loud, with many drunken adventurers taking advantage of the guild's buying out the whole place for a night of celebration. It was partly to celebrate Zuranon's defeat, and at the same time cheering on the newly promoted Eclipse Nebula.

"Hey big guy, arm-wrestling contest, now!" shouted an inebriated Gagaran. The stocky woman's loud challenge was taken up with cheers from the gathered crowd. Ainz sighed to himself, putting his untouched tankard to the side. He approached the table laid out for them.

Off to another corner of the party, Ninya still reeled at being in the presence of two literal legends. One was a member of the already famous Blue Rose, Evileye, and the other was her new master, the newly minted adamantite and genius sorceress, Nabe. Neither of them had touched their free drink.

She observed that while Evileye was quite taciturn, Nabe had her beat in keeping a poker face and saying nothing. For the past hour, the former had been trying to engage the latter in a discussion about her supposedly powerful spells. The most that Nabe had said was that she had been "created" well in her homeland, and that it had been Momon who had taught her the spell that had finished off Khajit.

"I don't understand. Is that guy a super powerful caster, and a powerful warrior too?"

Their ears were drawn to the sudden explosion of sound from where Ainz and Gagaran had been having their contest. After a long and tense fight, the first round had gone to Gagaran.

Despite losing, Ainz never lost his smile. The woman was clearly strong, enough to overpower an orc's native arm strength. She was a human on a truly different level from the rest. Ainz shifted beneath his armor, his arm becoming a low-class demon's, one of the strongest in sheer raw strength. He sat back down, and proffered his arm for the second round.

"My master can be many things," Nabe said back at their table. "He is powerful."

"Hmph." Evileye sipped her drink, still clearly dissatisfied. Ninya looked between them, perplexed.

In the meantime, Albedo and Lakyus had a table for themselves on the VIP section of the tavern, which only had the advantage of overlooking the rest of the room from a second floor. Still, there were less chance for being picked out at random by a foolish drunken patron, saving the need to obliterate them for touching her. For that, at least, Albedo was thankful for the invite. That, and another thing...

"I took up adventuring after I realized that my skills would become quite superfluous when the time came for my marriage to some high-ranking noble," Lakyus was saying. She hesitated. "H-how about you, Amelia? Though it does not change how I shall view you at all, were you a noble in your homeland? You certainly seem to act the part, in either case. People looking at you would think you were a noble at first glance. Like me." Lakyus giggled awkwardly.

Albedo stretched languorously like a cat, and leaned over the table. They were already sitting side-by-side, yet this made her practically face-to-face with the blonde. The sudden close contact made Lakyus eyes widen. She blinked, but did not retreat, her cheeks slowly flushing red. "I was... a citizen of high rank," she said, making sure Lakyus' attention was entirely on her. "But I could not just abandon my lord when he decided to set out on his quest." Her voice grew lower, her lips moving slower and more purposely. "When I discovered that he was about to leave, I could just not leave things as they were. I knew I had to be there, to be of service to him... to accompany him... and do whatever... he wants..."

Lakyus jerked, her head whipping to the side at the second large outpouring of sound coming from below.

Gagaran was flat on the ground, her arm muscles singing a sore sound. Ainz had toyed with the woman, letting her believe she had a chance before overwhelming her with the sheer power in his arm. Still, it was too powerful. There was little sport without the struggle. Ainz sat back on the table, ready for the third round, and very much determined to win the bout. This time though, he would use the slightly less powerful arm of a dragonkin.

He chanced to glance up, and met Albedo's gaze. The latter waved, which Ainz acknowledged with a nod.

Lakyus had been silent for the past minute, having been stunned into literal silence by something outrageous. At first she thought it was just her imagination, or that it had been a discourteous accident, nothing more.

But there was no mistaking the feel of Amelia's feet on her crotch. For the first few seconds since realizing it, she had been quite bewildered on what to do. Propriety dictated that she immediately remove the invading foot, scold the woman for her boldness, then leave. Men had their arms broken for trying much the same with her.

Yet with Amelia... her squirming, burrowing foot felt quite nice. She glanced at the woman, whose eyes were on Momon below, though it was clear from her small smile that she knew full well what she was doing. Breathing faster now, Lakyus averted her eyes, trying to squeeze out the invading foot with her thighs, yet it only managed to let it dig in even more until her toes were scraping against her vulva.

"Y-you really seem to like Momon, huh?" Lakyus wondered out loud.

For a moment, Amelia was silent, her foot's movements stopping. Then she looked to her, her eyes knowingly staring into hers when she said, "Oh yes, he is my rightful lord. Who would not love their master?"

"S-s-so then why are you doing this..." Lakyus whined ini a small voice, her eyes squinting. A moment later, she realized that Amelia was practically whispering in her ear.

"Because you are special, m'dear," Amelia said, her voice low and husky. The sensation of her breath and her voice effected a small jolt from her nethers, making her squeak as a small wet stain bloomed on her crotch. Lakyus was left gasping, scrunching her thighs together in equal parts thrill and discomfort while Amelia withdrew her foot.

"That reminds me..." said Albedo, smiling satisfied like a cat. "Lord Momon was quite concerned about your sword. It is of the same kind as that Orb in the graveyard." She produced a small ring from her palm. "This is a gift, of sorts. The leader of Blue Rose should not fall to something like that. This shall protect you from many mental assaults. I am sure you will find it useful."

"Sure I-hyaah! What are you..." Amelia had taken her hand, and slowly, gently, fitted the ring onto her finger. Lakyus could only squirm at Amelia's hot, intense gaze, which never left hers as she bent down to run her lips over her knuckles. She then planted a loud kiss on her finger.

"Someone as beautiful as you must be preserved," Albedo said with a smiile. Lakyus suddenly rose, making her chair fall as she stood to full height.

"I-I-I have to go," she said desperately. "I need to-something-I-Thanks... for the gift." She subconsciously rubbed the finger that Amelia had kissed, which burned like she'd dropped hot wax on it. "I shall... see you later... Amelia."

"Anytime, my dear," Albedo said, with a superior grin. She watched the young woman scurry away, like she were being chased by a hungry tiger. A loud explosion came from below; third time's the charm.

Albedo glanced down. Of course, there was no question as to who had won.


	7. Chapter 7

 

* * *

At dawn they discovered their leader had not yet returned to their rooms. In a small display of panic, they took Evileye and a hung-over Gagaran and prepared for a search of the city.

But they found her easily enough, sitting at the porch of the adventurer's guild hall. She was watching the small farewell committee that had gathered to watch Eclipse Nebula depart.

"...The hell? 'm gonna back to sleep," Gagaran groused, flopping to the ground. Within a few seconds, she was already snoring.

"...I need to square things with the innkeeper back there. Because it looks like Lakyus won't," Evileye said.

"What are they doing?" one of the twins asked, as they watched the proceedings.

"It would seem that Lizzie has made arrangements to move to the countryside," Lakyus explained. "It is understandable; what with everything that has happened to them here. Eclipse Nebula is helping them with the move." She hesitated. "And, of course, they shall be escorting Lizzie and Nfrea halfway to their destination, whereupon they'll part ways."

The twins looked at each other when a forlorn sigh escaped their leader's lips, as her eyes gazed with something like longing at the figure in the distance. Amelia, the busty beauty in resplendent armor, stood talking to some representatives of the guild.

Nearby, the hero, Momon, was unusually devoted in the task of transferring crates of equipment and supplies from the alchemist's shop towards the wagon. It was unusual in that adventurers of that caliber tended to look down on such menial work. And a tall, imposing man in black, forbidding armor was an even worse disconnect. Yet to the twins, for everything they'd heard and seen of the dark knight, thought it not unusual at all. It did not seem out of character for the polite, reserved man to offer his aid in such a way.

Still, it raised eyebrows-and not just the twins'-to see Momon lug several dozen crates upon his shoulders without seemingly looking tired. As they watched, the man carried one of the alchemist's thick, elaborate equipment, made of solid stone, up on his shoulder. For sure such a thing would have required a wheeled pallet and several men, or aid from a mage well-versed in Earth, like their own Evileye; or to take it further, the inherent strength of a particularly large ogre.

If there had been a man who wielded such strength, then surely he would have been known long before? It was hard to imagine such power contained in a person, especially ones who looked so young.

The man had many mysteries, that was sure.

* * *

"Lord A-I mean, Lord Momon, we are ready."

A few hours after Blue Rose awoke, there was now a sizable crowd that had gathered around the departure area. Lizzie's wagons were now loaded and ready, with the tarps sealed and tied down by magic. Nfrea had been placed in the lead wagon, where Lizzie would be.

Momon had spent the time after packing to converse with the representatives from the guild, something he had loathed to do. He tried to pass off the responsibility to Albedo as much as possible, something in which the Overseer seemed to thrive. He readjusted his assessment of Albedo's skill in fitting into human society accordingly, and silently praised her efforts from deep in his heart.

Now Nabe had come, having retrieved a still ailing Ninya from her room. Ainz honestly had little idea on how to deal with the diminutive woman, or her apparent needs, and trusted that Nabe had a good reason for taking her. Now there was one more person they had to take to Carne Village-and by extension, another outsider he had placed under Ainz Ooal Gown's aegis.

It was also yet another potential liability.

"Ah, welcome, Ninya," Ainz said, inclining his head to the mage. Nabe seemed to have started coaching her, as she did not react with an embarrassed, stuttering air, but with a firm, crisp nod that she performed in exact timing with Nabe. Frankly, he was a little taken aback. Still, she still looked pale and absent-minded, as if her thoughts were elsewhere. "...I am pleased to see you are looking fine. Good, good. Take your place inside the wagon, for we shall be leaving shortly."

"Yes." Ninya went and did as she was told. When his gaze went back towards Nabe, she curtsied, and he could sense she was waiting on him.

"... Do you have anything else to do?"

"None, my lord."

"Then get on the wagon. We'll be leaving soon."

"Very well."

For now, it seemed he would have to indulge Nabe in her actions. He only hoped the maid didn't overdo it, and remember her own duties to Ainz Ooal Gown.

He went towards the nearby building, where Albedo had gone a short while back. He found her in the middle of an attentive crowd, entertaining them with her charms.

It was clear that most of the people talking to her were actually more enamored of her other assets, which was shown in obvious display to everyone because of her choice of armor.  _Honestly, to have such a risque-looking equipment, what was Tabula-san thinking?_  This was the guildmate who looked down on such "frivolities", in his own words, and was on the list of "members never going to farm for a skeevy outfit for an NPC". Maybe the man had been ashamed to admit his hidden fetishes-though seeing it now, Ainz could not see it as anything worse than, say, Bukubukuchagama's clothing preferences.

The armor made Albedo look sexier than her usual. And Ainz felt just a little bit superior for being able to witness; even more, to touch it. It was like a once in a lifetime experience.

"Has everything been settled?" Ainz ventured, drawing everyone's attention.

"Oh! Begging your pardons, Sir Momon. We dare not delay you any further," said a man whose name he'd forgotten. There had been a sea of faces and an endless reel of names, but he reasoned on not coming back to talk to them again. "As ever, you and Lady Amelia will always be welcome in E-Rantel."

"We thank you," Albedo said in a sonorous voice, and dipped her head in farewell. "I hope you shall all remain safe, until next we meet."

There had been a feeble attempt to keep them within E-Rantel, ostensibly to attend some parties where nobility would be involved. But Ainz had his own Kingdom to see to. When he'd made his refusal very clear, Albedo followed his lead.

"Oh, how glorious!" someone exclaimed. "We shall eagerly await your return, never fear my lady!"

"Our house, shall always be open to you, Lady Amelia. And of course to the rest of Eclipse Nebula."

As Albedo made to leave, Ainz remained standing stiffly, like a statue.

"My lord...?"

"Farewell to you," Ainz said abruptly, addressing the crowd. "May you prosper." And then, like a robot, he turned on his heels and strode swiftly out of the room.

"Did I do something wrong, my love?" Amelia asked, trailing after him in the corridor. "Should I have slaughtered those-"

Ainz turned and grabbed Albedo by the shoulders, slammed her gently against the wall, and then cast a small illusion around themselves.

"L-Lord Ainz?" she squeaked, eyes wide and uncomprehending.

Ignoring her plea, he kissed the Overseer fiercely, mashing his mouth against hers. After a moment's hesitation, she sighed and melted into his insistent embrace. The illusion around them would hide them from view from any others. Especially those fuckers who would dare presume to-

"You're mine," he whispered, breaking the kiss for but a second. A trail of spit connected his mouth to Albedo's tongue, as her eyes glistened, and her mouth made an "O" shape and drooled. "Mine." He didn't give her time to reply as he captured her twitching tongue, and began to plunder her hot, slimy mouth.

He lost focus on his surroundings as Ainz poured his all into claiming the woman. Pleased, whiny moans rumbled in Albedo's throat. He pressed his body onto her's, even removing his breastplate so he could press her luscious, warm curves against his body. He lost himself in perusing her depths, and when Albedo responded eagerly, plastering her own tongue earnestly against his, as their organs began to seek and slather as much of themselves on the other's mouth, Ainz couldn't help but groan from the sheer pleasure, the heady feeling of truly owning this woman. No longer just an NPC, but someone he could own, could command. Could love.

He hadn't realized he'd been humping her subconsciously with his hips, until he broke the kiss to begin kissing all over her face. Nonetheless he continued, though he ignored Albedo's attempts to remove his armor down there. Now was not yet the time.

"Lord Ainz, Lord Ainz..." Albedo whined, tilting her head back so he could completely bestow her white, perfect skin with his spit. His mouth went all over her cheeks, down and up her chin, then to the lobes of her ear where he pecked and licked, making her shudder; until he descended down her perfectly crafted neck. He bit gently on her throat, like a beast claiming a bitch for his own, before he went down and nibbled at her exposed collarbone, letting the mingling of his saliva and her fresh sweat drip down onto the armor.

He honestly longed for the chance to truly claim this woman as his own. For having tasted the fruit, he could no longer quite forget its rich taste.

And now he desired to taste everything-every last one.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, they exited out of the building. Ainz made a show of looking cool and unruffled, while Albedo's face still looked sweaty and flushed. He caught her licking her lips and looking at him with wet, fiery eyes. For a moment, Albedo's heated look almost made him want to drag her aside again to have another taste of her luscious lips.

Then, he caught sight of a group of people coming their way. It was the other adamantite adventurer team, Blue Rose. He stood to wait for them, and Albedo did the same.

"We greet you, Sir Momon, Lady Amelia. Will you be leaving soon?" their leader, the one named Lakyus, said.

"Yes, indeed," Albedo answered for them both. "My lord is a busy man, and we have affairs to attend to." Which was true, strangely enough.

"Then as the leader of Blue Rose, and fellow adventurers besides, I wish you well on your journeys. I do not know if you pray to the same gods, but I shall pray for them to watch over you still."

"It has been an honor to meet you," said Ainz, bowing as he would to a worker from another department pulled in for the same project. "On behalf of Eclipse Nebula, thank you."

"Hey big guy! Next time we meet, I hope we can have that rematch ya promised!" the one named Gagaran said. He vaguely recalled making some sort of promise to that mannish-looking warrior, so he nodded vaguely, though said nothing else.

"I do hope our paths cross some day yet," Lakyus said earnestly. Her eyes went to Amelia. "Especially-"

"My pardons, Lord Momon, but could you spare me a few seconds' time?"

Ainz took in the situation at a glance. He recalled Albedo's wish to have the Lakyus woman bent to their will. Yet another one of the NPC's whims, though in this case he could definitely see the merits. It would be interesting to seduce a so-called high-ranking human like that.

"Mmm... Very well," Momon said, and with a final bow to Blue Rose, went back to the wagons. He could sense Albedo and Lakyus move in the other direction, possibly away from the latter's team-mates. Feeling very curious despite himself, Ainz's ears transformed into a kobold's, bat-like and extremely sensitive, which he used in an attempt to eavesdrop on the ensuing conversation.

_"...had thought you'd gotten afraid of me, Lakyus. After all, you did leave so abruptly..."_

_"N-not afraid. Please don't misunderstand. I was..! I was... just surprised. I had to find time to-time to collect my thoughts, and, and, and-"_

Albedo giggled.  _"Don't mind. I was only joking. I know you're not the type."_

_"Oh? And what type is that, pray tell?"_

_"Not the type that would swoon and fall on her knees for just anyone."_  There was a pause. A long silence followed, and Ainz tilted his head, wondering if somehow his shapeshift had worn off, or if they'd actually stopped talking.

They were still walking away, side by side.

_"I see. And just what kind of person do you think would be able to do that?"_

_"Hmmm... if I had to take a guess, it would be someone completely out of this world. A kind you've never met before in your life."_

_"... I've met many extraordinary people. Even a dragon."_

_"You must've led a very exciting life. I would have loved to hear all about it."_

_"Yes it is. Unfortunate. I mean."_

Another long pause.

_"Would you like to set a date then?"_

_"Heeh? Huh? Haaah? A date? Prepost-I mean, my pardons, that would be too much, even to contemplate, even if I were in any way considering-there are plenty of factors-I would have to-"_

_"Lakyus m'dear, why are you panicking? I only wanted to see if you'd like to set a date for when next we meet. Perhaps I can convince my lord to have our paths cross on a certain time. So we can do this and that-"_

_"This and that?"_

_"-And many others besides, as we please. What do you think?"_

_"I-of course I-I would definitely, truly like that, my l-I mean, my lad-I mean, Lady Albedo. Truly a wonderful proposal! Ah! Not that it is a proposal per se, begging your pardon, it's just that I mean-"_

_"Hush, my dear,_ " said Albedo, and Ainz could spy his Overseer reach out to calm the other woman by patting her on the shoulder.  _"You're a little too worked up. Relax your tense muscles, like so... and I can assure you that you'll have a better day of it..."_

_"Ah-thank you..."_

_"Perhaps in a week's time we shall return here_ ," Albedo confided, in a near whisper. _"I shall anxiously await you._ " She'd leaned in close to Lakyus' ear, though from afar Ainz could swear Albedo was leaving a fast one on the poor girl's neck.

Having said her piece, Albedo let her go, before returning to him. The other members of Blue Rose rushed to cluster around their leader.

Ainz ended up hearing some of their banter, though he understood but half of it.

_"Hey, hey, what the heck was that about?"_

_"Leader's face is red!"_

_"Bwahaha! This is rich, leader! What was it? Proposal? Proposition? Propagation? Any of the above?"_

_"... Gagaran, please be silent."_

_"I can't believe I was made to witness embarrassment like this. Now I'm embarrassed for the first time since joining this group. I wish I could go home-that granny, I swear..."_

_"So? How did you respond..."_

Ainz returned his ears to normal, having found little need to listen to whatever they were yammering about. In any case, he would be sending some other subordinates back here to keep a close eye on Blue Rose.

Albedo returned with a stately air around her, acting as if nothing were amiss. But she did have a mischievous look in her eye, and seemed like she were satisfied of something, though he wasn't exactly sure.

"Are we to depart now, my lord?" Albedo asked.

"... The sun's high," he said aloud. "We must away, before... evening." He emphasized the word, which made Albedo's face light up.

And so, Lizzie the Alchemist left E-Rantel for good, and was accompanied in her move by the newly minted adamantites, the Eclipse Nebula.

* * *

They traveled on the long road, back to Carne. For any of the three members of "Eclipse Nebula", such an arduous task would have been unnecessary. However, they had to appear as they were to deceive Lizzie, and by extension Nfrea and Ninya. They did make good progress, as the authorities at E-Rantel had given them good horses enchanted to endure long, brisk travel. The countryside whizzed by like he were on a car at a downtown area.

Contrary to what the humans believed, they would not split up halfway down the road. They would take Lizzie directly to Carne, where Ainz would issue new orders to the representative, the maid Lupusregina Beta. Thinking about that NPC brought a flush to his cheeks, as he was no longer quite the aloof master. He struggled to keep the perverted, unwholesome thoughts out of his mind, and so addressed Albedo with a question.

"Why do you not charm that girl outright?" Ainz asked. "Do you not have a skill for that?"

Albedo made a "fu-fu" sound. "While that would be convenient, Lord Ainz, is there not something to the thrill of the chase? That feel of stalking one's prey, never more than a step behind, all the way through to cornering it and finally claiming it as your own in one glorious conclusion..! Ahhhh, is that not a wonderful feeling?" Then her eyes widened, and she cleared her throat. "Ah, but that is just my opinion, my lord. If you order me to overpower that girl's will, I shall certainly do so..."

Ainz sighed to himself. It wasn't the first time he'd heard words like that. There had been many in Ainz Ooal Gown who'd expressed much the same sentiments. Girls in real life, rare items within the game, and even the gacha prizes. When Ainz had complained about having to roll stupendous amounts just to get nothing, a certain guildmate had given him the same "thrill of the hunt" spiel as Albedo now had, though he would never understand it.

And so he moved on to the next topic. "...Mmm, leaving that aside for now... I am curious about your armor, Albedo."

"Oh this?" A small smile came to her. She touched the front of her armor. "This is something Tabula Smaragdina-sama gave me. Do you like it, my lord?"

"It's... very nice." He swallowed. He was having mixed thoughts when it came to thinking about having sex with someone who was wearing what might be someone else's fashion sense. Admittedly, Ainz had his own preferences. "No, I was just curious about its abilities." Since they weren't in the game world anymore, he had to use an appraise spell to figure out an item's properties. He didn't want to use it freely.

"I do not know what Tabula-sama wished for me when he gave me this," Albedo said, looking down at her body. "But I do have some idea of the combat capabilities. Unlike my black armor, which was important in giving me a fearsome appearance, or my usual Overseer regalia, which would have given me maximum defensive capabilities, this suit was supposed to grant me some sort of 'aura'. It is supposed to be able to grant my allies superior fighting capabilities."

"An aura?" Ainz thought on it. Auras were generally restricted to certain classes. A player was expected to be a team player when it came to choosing an aura as a skill. But he had heard of items that bestowed auras. "I see. What else can you tell me?"

Albedo frowned, as she thought on the answer. "I think the armor has got some form of strong regenerative power."

"Health?"

"Yes."

"Something with [Regeneration], is it? It is very fitting for you."

"Thank you very much! You are indeed wise, my lord."

"Was there anything else?"

"I am not sure if it is true, but I did overhear Tabula-sama say that this armor would allow me to unleash 'a powerful form'. I do not know what it is, nor of how I can do that, my lord."

"Ah." From the sounds of it, it looked to be a gimmick "ultimate" spell. He recalled seeing an enemy transform into a fierce draconic hybrid, which had been a pain to defeat. Upon later research, Punitto Moe-san had discovered it was a trait of the armor and not a class skill.

"Have I answered to your satisfaction, my lord?"

Ainz shrugged. "For now."

"Then, would you be able to answer my question now? Such as..." Her smile widened into a half moon-like shape. "Our official... consummation?"

* * *

"Carne Village again, huh?" Ainz heard Ninya say. He felt pity for the poor girl, who was now returning to the last place where she had worked with her team. But Ainz could not spare that pity for her publicly; therefore he kept silent.

Since their more recent departure, the village had been undergoing a renovation: the summoned goblins had been working on erecting a tall, stone wall to surround the village. It had now been completed, though Ainz could see that it was barely enough to defend against an attack like before.

Ainz sent Nabe ahead to liaison with Lupusregina, in order to keep up the pretense of keeping his Momon and Ainz persona separate. Though Nfrea had deduced his identity, there was no reason for Lizzie to figure that out.

And so-

"The village shall certainly welcome anyone," said the village elder. He looked a bit nervous, but that might have been because Lupus had hurriedly told him what to do. "We do not discriminate, as you can see. And an alchemist would certainly be useful to us."

"Hoh. You're certainly a mystery, Sir Momon," the old alchemist remarked. "And here I was wondering why you led us here."

He grunted. "I managed to win a few favors. Here and there."

"We are very grateful to Momon, as well as to Ainz Ooal Gown," the elder parroted.

The new arrangement was that the goblins would be ordered to secure some space beyond the village, and expand the walls accordingly. Before it could be fortified, forces from Nazarick would watch over the alchemist's new home, under the leadership of Lupus.

Since Lizzie was here to repay her "eternal debt" to the Momon persona, Ainz had therefore constructed a second, insulating layer between himself and the alchemist. Any alchemical breakthrough they'd discovered would be sent to Lupusregina Beta immediately, who would forward it to Momon. To Lizzie, the maid was just a link between himself and the mysterious, unseen Ainz, and it would remain that way for the foreseeable future.

"Enfi!" someone cried. It was Enri Emmot. She rushed forward and threw her arms around the feeble-bodied boy. "By the gods, what has happened?"

"Caught up in some mad necromancer's scheme," Lizzie said, spitting. "Still, it warms my heart to see someone care. And such a pretty young thing, too. You are...?"

As the humans began to converse among themselves, Eclipse Nebula went aside with Lupusregina, to a secluded location.

"I am honored to be of service-su~, Lord Ainz," Lupus said, bowing deeply. "But I do not understand why this was needed?"

"It is not your place to question, Lupusregina," Albedo answered for him, thankfully enough.

"Of course, of course, I understand perfectly, su~" Lupus said.

Ainz turned pointedly to the Overseer. "Albedo."

"Ah, yes." She bowed deeply. "I shall be going on ahead then, my husband."

"...Uh-huh." A Gate was opened, and Albedo returned to Nazarick. He almost wanted to follow her then and there, but there were some things to take care of still.

"Nabe," he said, turning to the other maid. "Are you sure you wish to do this?"

The expressionless maid nodded. "Yes."

"Do what? Do what? What is Narberal to do, Lord Ainz? Can Lupusregina do it too?" the wolf-like maid asked.

"Narberal has taken an interest in a human." At that, Lupus' nose crinkled, and she stared incredulously at her fellow maid. "A mage, to be exact. Her name is Ninya; she was with us. Include her in the list of people to watch out for, Lupusregina Beta, if only for your sister's sake."

"Yes!" Lupus said, saluting. "Though... I don't get it, why a human being..?"

"I will not question you further about it, Narbal Gamma," he said. It pleased him to see an NPC acting so independently like this. It gave him hope for the future, a future where he could be unburdened from the pressure of having to closely lead this pack of dangerous beings. He could just be a leader aloof, who trusted his subordinates to hold their own.

Then he raised a finger. "However, do not take your task lightly. It is still unclear to me what you intend with the girl, but since you were so insistent on bringing her along, then I shall of course be monitoring her progress. If there is an unfavorable result, or if problems arise from her presence..."

"Yes," Nabe said, bowing. "I shall terminate the bug immediately. I understand, my lord."

"Hmph." He cupped her chin, and raised her head. She blinked, surprised. "Do not assume I am angry," he said gently. "I am pleased, in fact, Narberal. I hope the others can follow your example."

"M-my lord..." Somehow her cheeks had gotten flushed, like she were embarrassed. He grinned at her reaction, pleased to see the normally stoic NPC acting so flustered. Then, recalling the reckless act he did with Albedo back at the city, he leaned in close, his helmet unequipped, and kissed Nabe full on the lips.

He heard someone squawk, though he paid that no mind. He leaned into the kiss eagerly, his tongue darting out to caress the insides of Nabe's mouth. He sucked in her hot, moaning breaths, as he explored her thoroughly. He threw his arm around her body, which had a different from Albedo's. Where Albedo was soft and cushy, Nabe was slim and delicate against his size, like a doll, and relaxed into his body like she were surrendering all of it. And where Albedo was fierce and passionate with her side of the kiss, Nabe's was as a moist, pleasurable vacuum, eagerly accepting all he could give her, and more. He ended up chewing on her tongue, nibbling its softness like a piece of delectable meat, as a squeaking sound came from deep in her throat.

"Pahaahh... Lord Ainz..." When he broke the kiss, he was pleased to see her face looking like it would melt, like butter under heat. It felt so gratifying to reduce a woman into a squirming puddle, and in Nabe's case it was literal. He felt pride and a sense of superior domination as he looked down at her.

"... I look forward to your results," he said, before putting his helmet back. Without looking at Lupus, he turned around and called for a Gate. "Carry on, then. I shall expect your prompt reports."

* * *

The master's left, but all that was in the thunderstruck Lupusregina's mind was the absolutely surprising, ludicrous, unbelievable sight that she'd just witnessed. She had been so blindsided by it that it almost felt like a surprise attack, and it had knocked the crap out of her mind, leaving it an empty mess while she watched her Master devour Narberal's face with angry, wet smacks.

"What the hell just happened?" In her surprised state, she could not even muster the pretense. It was as disconcerting as her Creator suddenly showing up to give her a hand. There had never been an indication, none at all, that the scene she'd just witnessed was possible. And yet-

-And yet, Narberal Gamma was still standing there, where Ainz-sama had left her, her face almost like a melting wax figure's. The doppelganger maid was well and truly out of it, and she couldn't even muster the need to keep her disguise.

"Oi! Narb-chan! Wake the fuck up! Answer me!" She shook her sister's shoulder. This went on and on, Nabe's head lolling left and right, until Lupus was pushed backwards by the other.

"What? It's annoying." Narberal's placed her hand against her face, and when she pulled it away, it was just as normal-well, except for the decidedly uncharacteristic blush on her face.

"What the hell was that?" Lupus repeated. "That k-kiss? With-with-with Ainz-sama?" Her shout was so loud it might have been heard throughout the whole of Carne.

"Shut up," Nabe said, looking away. "It is none of your business."

"Ohhhh, don't give me that, Narb-chan! You got to spill it! Spill it! This is huge news!"

"It's really not," Nabe insisted, trying her best to escape. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've a duty to attend to." Despite her admonishment, Lupus kept following her.

"Big! Huge! Stupendous! Gigantic! Wait 'till the others hear this!"

* * *

Demiurge was waiting for him at the fifth floor. "Lord Ainz," said the smartly-dressed devil, bowing deeply.

"Demiurge, it is good to see you. Has Albedo informed you...?"

"Of course, of course. Everything has been ready as you requested." The devil smirked, and pushed his glasses up his nose. He beamed widely, and seemed very much pleased, like he'd done something extraordinary. "And I must be the first to say this-congratulations, my lord. It means much to all of us that you've decided this... more than you now."

Ainz grunted, feeling awkward and not at all ready to discuss matters like these with a man. And with Demiurge, most of all, who already unnerved him from the very start. Then again, that was to be expected from the creation of the notorious Ulbert-san.

As if sensing his discomfort, Demiurge cleared his throat. "But there is a certain concern that has been raisedd, my lord. What do you intend to do with..." He glanced at the entrance of the building near them. "...  _That_  creature? I have been informed that you have some plans for it."

"Indeed," Ainz said, though he was still racking his mind about it. "In the first place, I shall need to see the interrogation's progress. Albedo told me that she managed to extract some men from her end of the job. I wish to know the particulars."

"After you, my lord," Demiurge said, bowing and gesturing for him to pass. "I have not yet received the reports from Neuronist Painkiller, but this is a good a chance as any to hear it directly."

From the look of the dark and dreary dungeon, it was natural to assume it would smell as bad as it appeared. But Ainz was able to circumvent that, by transforming part of his body into undead-one of the few transformations he had that would never be able to smell something. Thus, Ainz strode through the menacing-looking halls of the dungeon until the destination.

Demiurge knocked on the door. "Neuronist. It is I, Demiurge. Lord Ainz is here."

There was a screeching sound from within. Ainz had no way to tell what had made that noise, but he didn't want to know. He was already unnerved enough by Demiurge, and he steeled himself to face the NPC Neuronist.

The door opened. A grotesque figure slithered out from the room. It cast its eye on Demiurge, before sliding its gaze over to him. The figure was vaguely humanoid in shape, but with pallid, corpse-like flesh, and a face mutated vaguely into the shape of an octopus. Pale, webbed hands, tipped with sharp, needle-like claws, pressed into its chest, which had to bumps to indicate this odd creature was female.

"I greet you, my lords. Especially you, Lord Ainz. You have no idea how honored I am to greet you in my domain."

"Nice work," Ainz said, a little automatically, as if he were greeting a co-worker. "Have you extracted information from the men captured by Albedo?"

"Those little birds expired too quickly. Too quickly," Neuronist shook her jelly-like head, which wobbled from the motion. "Feeble flesh, and with minds as empty as their wits. They had nothing of consequence, my lord, that I can assure you. The... lady... Albedo might even know more about their work, more than I. I can only conclude that they were but mindless lackeys."

"I see. That is unfortunate."

"I apologize on their behalf..."

"Hmph." It was Demiurge who spoke then. "Are you absolutely sure you'd exhausted them to the absolute best of your ability, Neuronist?"

"...What do you imply?"

"Oh, nothing," Demiurge said, shrugging. "Merely voicing an observation."

"Really now, I would be a fool not to see what you imply. And right in front of-!" Neuronist quivered, and her body made an even greater impression of a wobbling piece of jelly. "I can assure you, my lord, that I perform my work with utmost efficiency and accuracy! There is no one else in this hallowed place, except the Forty-One, more well-endowed with the skills to extract-"

"I believe you," Ainz said, holding out his hand. "Rest assured."

"M-my lord is indeed wise-"

"What of the special prisoner?" Ainz pressed. He looked around him. "Has she died as well?"

"Ahhh, that one, yes. Yes, that one is most resilient. A remarkable specimen of human."

"Really?" Demiurge said, brows raised. "I'd like to see that myself."

"She is in the room next door, my lord," Neuronist said. "This way, please."

The blonde fighter whom he'd captured in E-Rantel hung by her arms from the ceiling, and was surrounded by various implements. Neuronist's methods seemed to involve some fleshy, organic bits, which surrounded the blonde's body like a cocoon made from the entrails of a giant fish. She had been completely stripped, exposing her tanned, slender body, scarred in places, now filled with cuts and bruises, and dripping with blood and sweat.

"...You."

It seemed she was awake.

Demiurge snorted, unamused. "How impudent. [Apologize-"

"No need for that," Ainz said again, waving his hand. Demiurge bowed silently, as Ainz approached the captured human. "What sort of information have you gotten?" he asked.

"She gives her name as Clementine, my lord. Supposed to have worked for something called a 'Black' Scripture, whatever that is. She has threatened me and my subordinates with painful body harm many times, and has even dared to blaspheme your glorious name."

"Shameful," Demiurge spat.

Neuronist purred, the sound like a rotten raspberry. "I had thought to cut out this one's tongue for its impudence, many times, and yet I knew your orders were to keep her unharmed."

"You did well," he rumbled, appraising the human, this Clementine, like she were a piece of meat. She was interesting, and not because of her body, as Albedo had accused him. She had shown him a side of combat that would be important, as they went forward, in this world.

And then... well, there were many other uses for her.

"You shall be very useful to me," Ainz said, looking down at Clementine. Her eyes were still full of defiant fire. Even in her humiliation, Neuronist had not broken her. And that was interesting.

Then she raised her head and hacked up a spit, which landed right on his helmet.

"YOU!" Demiurge's roar was like a gunshot in the small room. "YOU DARE SPIT ON THE MASTER?"

"I will burn off your throat, human!" Neuronist shouted.

"Enough!" Ainz said, unequipping his helmet. Oh yes, she did have fire. He revealed his face to Clementine yet again. And once again, it was a different face.

"...Fuck you."

"I would not want to," Ainz said. His head had transformed into an aquatic creature vaguely similar to Neuronist. "But as I told you before, if you are to spit, do it right." He shot a black jet that splashed and spread all over the woman's face, coating it in gooey, tar-like ink. Clementine cried out, as the substance began to seep into her skin.

This particular transformation spat ink that could warp an enemy's mind, so that it would be captured and eaten easily. It would not kill Clementine, but he wanted to see if he could help in breaking her in.

He addressed Neuronist. "As you were. My previous orders stand. The ink will dissolve in an hour, but please contact me if it does not. I need her alive, after all." Then he whirled on his feet. "Come, Demiurge. I have a few more stops to make." He left at a brisk pace, his mind filled with a dozen thoughts.

Now, he had an appointment to keep.

* * *

**If you'd like a commission, just shoot me a message here or my tumblr, "theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom".**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another commission by anonymous. Thank you very much for commissioning!


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

**This story uses the same setting as my other story "Momon, Big Black Changeling". Essentially, Ainz Ooal Gown is the same type of creature as in that story, although this and that story happen in different worlds.**

* * *

It was early morning at Carne Village.

Ninya had not slept well. She couldn't sleep well, nowadays, as she was almost always beset by hideous nightmares of her comrades being slaughtered by a grinning fiend, with herself only standing there, helpless to act, as if all her limbs had been made of lead. And then, on her first day at Carne Village, she found herself still adjusting to the general strangeness of it all, where goblins walked shoulder-to-shoulder with humans; along with the thought of being apprentice to one of the most powerful magic casters she'd ever met.

The Beautiful Princess Nabe woke her just after dawn, as the cocks crowed in the distance. She took her robes and scrolls and hurried after the woman, bleating apologies all the while. They passed by plenty of people: villagers, off to their daily routine of managing the fields and the animals. As she hastened to greet them, she was struck by Nabe's general coolness, as the woman never once spoke a greeting in turn.

Nabe led her to an open field just on the outskirts of the village. From here she could see the forest, which was where she and her adventurer group had had their last job together. The sun was only just peeking over the horizon.

They stood there in silence for a long while. Ninya stood there, uncertain, wondering what her new "master" intended. She tried to piece it together, but the inscrutable Nabe betrayed none of her intentions, only looking at her with her pale, beautiful features, almost mask-like in quality.

"Um..."

"Lord Ainz expects much from you." Nabe's voice cut through the tense air like a knife.

"I-I see-"

"I see potential in you, that you will become better than a mere human. But Lord Ainz sees all, and so he doubts you. It is a hard fact to acknowledge, and yet..." Nabe paused.

The woman clenched her fist then thrust it palm outward at Ninya. A gout of flame erupted, like a firedrake's breath. Ninya yelped and flailed her limbs as she fell on her bum, screaming. She looked up, and realized that the burst of fire would never have been able to reach her.

"It would be much simpler to end your miserable insect life here and now. You crave it, don't you? In a way, human, you would be glad to be consumed by these flames. Or do you yet have anything to live for?"

"Th-that is-" she swallowed. It was hard to admit, but Nabe spoke a kernel of truth. She was glad to be alive, glad to have survived, but she could not look away from the sheer distance that separated her from the abyss, a distance through which she would have joined her friends.

She was determined to live, even still, for the sake of "that person".

"...I have a sister," Ninya said, in a raspy voice. "She was taken from me, long ago. Until my last breath, I'll... I'll...!"

"I see. You have something too. Just as well. Let that drive spur you on, human. Like me," Nabe continued. "I want to show that I am worthy of my Master's attention. That I am strong, in my own way, stronger than Lady Albedo, even. And to that end..." She snapped her finger, and a burst of lightning appeared to wrap around the woman's delicate hands. She waved, and four bolts of purple lightning impacted all around Ninya, causing her to squeak and draw into herself. "...You shall need to prove your worth. For your sister. And for me."

"I-I don't understand..." Ninya said, in a small voice. "Why are you doing this, then if you-"

"It is not for a human like you to snivel, but to obey!" Nabe roared. "You have two choices before you. Refuse, or fail in any way, and you shall die pathetically, like your friends. Or Master yourself, rise above, and succeed in my instructions, and you shall become stronger than most of the insects that infest this world. Many shall fear you, and you will never have to feel the same way you felt on that night."

"Never...?" she repeated, in halting voice. "Kuh!" She closed her eyes, as the memories came flashing by like an unwelcome visitor. She gripped the hem of her cloak tight, almost tearing them in her grip. Then she relaxed, though the tension did not leave her. She bit her lip.

"Well?" Nabe demanded.

"Y-yes. I will, milady. I shall... I shall accept this challenge!"

"Good." Nabe now turned about and paced. "Tell me, what sort of spells do you know?"

"Not that many," she admitted sheepishly. "Most of them are cantrips, then level 1 spells-most of them arcane-and I picked up a few level 2 spells from our rewards."

Nabe stopped, then shook her head. "Weak. All too weak. [Firebolt]! [Frostbolt]! [Lightningbolt]! [Earth Spike]!" In sequence, fire, ice, lightning, and a jagged piece of earth hurtled forward from Nabe's fingertips, and struck the field to Ninya's sides. "In three months' time you will have mastered one of these spells, or any other level 3 spells you prefer."

"Level 3?" Ninya exclaimed, her mouth agape. "And in three months..! But I don't-level 3?"  _Are you joking_? she wanted to ask, then recalled how serious the other woman had been.

In this world, there were those who could master all sorts of spells up to level 4 before they needed to retire-these were the prodigies. Those who could grasp the fifth and sixth-tier were known as "heroes", and the women of Blue Rose ranked among these, having achieved such mastery in such a short period of study. Beyond that level, one would be considered a legend. An example was, of course, Fluder Paradyne of the empire, who had achieved such feats, and he'd become an old man before he had reached such a height. Needless to say, magic casting, like the mastery of martial arts, would only be easily achieved by the supremely talented. No amount of hard work could make one surpass one's own limitations-unless of course they were to dabble in the forbidden and the heretical. One could turn into any of a number types of undead, and thus gaining a longer amount of time to master magic, at the expense of one's humanity.

Frankly, Ninya was not sure she could achieve such a high level, like the woman before her. She had no real talent for it, and that had just been alright for her. She only needed to earn money, and that did not need years of research. Thus, her new master was clearly demanding the impossible. A level three spell in three months-when she'd mastered one level two spell in twice that amount of time!

"If you truly are determined, then it shall be child's play," Nabe said.  _Easy for you to say_ , Ninya thought.  _You must've been born with such strong talents._  Still, Ninya kept that thought to herself-knowing that the woman may just go through with its threats if she wasn't up to par.

"I understand."

"Good. We shall begin tomorrow. Today, I have affairs to attend to. For now, I shall see how you wield a staff." A small wooden staff, about her height, clattered near Ninya's feet.

"Eh?"

"Pick it up." Nabe already had her own staff, and was swinging it left and right. "Whenever you have spare time, practice your movements with the staff. There will come a time where you will be unable to use magic, and will thus be forced to use the staff to defend yourself. You must not be caught flat-footed by your foe."

"Uwaaah... Milady, are you skilled at martial arts as well?"

Nabe frowned. "... No. I do not have such functions. In fact, I cannot teach you that. This is only so you're prepared." She swung and lunged forward. Gasping, Ninya parried the strike just in time, though she felt shivers run up her arms. "If I am able to strike you, then you'll have failed. For now until I leave, you must last for a minute-or else."

Sweat dripped down Ninya's back. She gulped audibly, and set up a battle stance. The implacable Nabe twirled the staff high over her head, creating a burst of wind around her that made Ninya step back. Then she slammed it down with incredible force.

* * *

They were gathered again before the great Throne, at the massive audience chamber in Nazarick. All had been recalled from their duties, save for Shalltear and Sebas, whose mission was too important. There was the bespectacled, sneering Demiurge, the reliable dark elf twins, Aura and Mare, and then Cocytus, insectile warrior encrusted in thick ice. They waited, kneeling, for the arrival of He who occupied the exalted throne before them.

The maid who was currently out on a field beating down a hapless human (insect) was also currently the toast of everyone in Nazarick. Its inhabitants gossiped endlessly at the sudden change of events: that the Master, the Supreme Being of all, had seen fit to reward his subjects' love. The homonculi maids, who had a long-standing bet on which of Albedo or Shalltear would win the lord's favor, were instead floored that one of the Pleiades had that honor.

Aura and Mare were one of the few who were, through necessity, excluded from the news. All they knew, from what they gleaned from Demiurge and the maids, was that Lord Ainz had bestowed his "favor" on Narberal Gamma, though they refrained from going into such graphic detail as to what, exactly, that meant. For the twins, the highest point of pleasure was to be praised publicly by the Supreme One for their efforts-they could envision no situation greater than that.

Aura then wondered why the lord had chosen a maid over either of the Overseer or Shalltear Bloodfallen, something which Cocytus had been swift admonish. The lord's will was infinitely unfathomable and unquestionably absolute, and it would be foolish to question his decisions.

Demiurge was prudent enough not to point out that he had already gleaned from Lord Ainz and Albedo the further details of the affair, so it was not as if either of them were truly being left out. Already Demiurge could sense a forthcoming shift, like the wind blowing in a new direction, of the balance of power in Nazarick. He was well aware that among the Pleiades, Narberal Gamma enjoyed the rare prestigious honor of being foremost among them, to the lament of the others. And she had already inspired "fans" among the other maids, forming a sort of power bloc to challenge the Albedo and Shalltear faction.

Footsteps stirred each of the gathered Guardians from their reverie. They looked and saw Albedo marching from the side. Those who had not seen her in the new attire were astonished to see it now-she was no longer wearing the customary white dress given to her by her Creator. She now wore a white corset, with a neckline low enough to reveal the luscious valley of her breasts, worn under a long-tailed blue jacket, with golden trimmings. A black choker was prominent on her milky-pale neck, which she wore proudly. Upon her hands were silvery blue gauntlets, the metal of which were of the same make and color as the greaves she wore on her feet.

She marched towards the side of the throne room with steady, sultry purpose. No full-blooded men would have not been drawn to the way her breasts heaved with every step, or not be seduced by her wide, swaying hips. The Guardians obviously only saw one of their own number wearing something different, like a child surprised by a fellow's new hairdo. Even Demiurge, who was more aware of mortal proclivities than the others, (and would exploit it ruthlessly if given the chance) never felt even the tiniest feeling of lust; he only ever wondered if Albedo would be more or less vulnerable to attack in this outfit.

Albedo's eyes wander over the assembled Guardians. A moment later, she nodded once, in affirmation. "Presenting: the Supreme Being, our Lord and Master, Greatest and Wisest, Ainz Ooal Gown!"

A storm boomed out through the chambers. All the gathered Guardians bowed their heads, as their liege appeared with a surge of light.

Ainz appeared, clad in the great, black armor he'd used on the outside. For a brief moment before his arrival, he'd debated on whether or not to switch up his armor so he'd take on a more menacing appearance; it was well in line with Albedo choosing her own attire to wear. Then, as he'd dawdled, the time had come, and so he had to come as himself.

But his appearance was so far different from the Lich guise he had used to adddress the Guardians before that, for a moment, all of them except for Albedo stared, starstruck, until the Overseer rapped the butt of her weapon on the floor, drawing their attention.

"Our most sincere apologies, my lord!" they said in unison, bowing. "All hail the sacred name of Ainz Ooal Gown!"

"Umu. Raise your heads, all of you," Ainz said, settling in the seat of his throne. Clad in his armor, it felt just a bit stranger sitting here like this instead of wearing his flowing robes; it had a different presence, and he had no other way to describe the feeling. "I am here; let the meeting commence."

"IT WOULD BE REMISS OF US NOT TO CONGRATULATE YOU FIRST, MY LORD," Cocytus said, with a little more enthusiasm than he was accustomed to. "FOR YOUR UNPARALLELED KINDNESS TO NARBERAL GAMMA, WE SALUTE YOU!"

"Hey, hey, Lord Ainz, could you tell us what they all meant by you giving that Narberal your 'kindness'?" Aura asked. Beside her, Mare nodded his head enthusiastically.

His smile hidden behind his bowed head, Demiurge almost wished he could see the expression on Albedo's face. To remind the Overseer of the fact that someone had gone before her... Well, Narberal Gamma's continued existence was a reassuring sight that nothing extreme had happened.

"Restrain yourselves, Guardians!" Albedo roared. "This is not the time to discuss banalities! The Lord has already brought the meeting to order, so behave!"

Demiurge was glad that Shalltear wasn't here. That one was sure to be more vocal with the information. For that matter, had anyone even broken the news to that vampire? A second thought in Demiurge's mind was that such a thing was too dangerous to contemplate: the sacred mission handed down by Lord Ainz may well fail spectacularly if someone was foolish enough to inform the vampire at this time. Never mind the possibility of Shalltear abandoning her orders to rush back here in a hurry; the vampire may just unwittingly violate sacred Nazarick's secrecy.

"Calm down, Albedo," Ainz said, from his position on the throne, and raised a placating hand, massive and gauntleted like a dragon's fist. He placed it on the Overseer's shoulder, which made her shudder and blush from the touch. "I thank you all for the congratulations, but please, let us move on to business for now. Will that be alright with you, Aura, Mare?"

"Y-yes!"

"Understood!"

After a pause, Demiurge felt the lord's gaze on him. "Demiurge." He looked up, offering his lord a smile.

"My lord." The Supreme Being's gaze was just as inscrutable behind the fanged helm as it had been when it was a skull. The devil almost shivered.

"How fares the production of the scrolls?"

"Not as well as we had anticipated," Demiurge replied, though he kept his tone light and optimistic. "But I believe we have found a suitable alternative, using... special scrolls."

"Hoh?" Ainz leaned forward, intrigued.

"They are culled from a special animal, whose skin we have discovered to have... special qualities."

Ainz stroked the bottom of his helm. "What kind of animals are those? Some sort of chimera?"

"Ah, if we were able to describe them, it would be... hum, 'sheep', my lord. Let's see... we can call them 'Avelion Sheep'."

"'Sheep', huh?" Ainz wondered where Demiurge had gotten such things.

"Yes, the most delightably adorable two-legged sheep," Demiurge said, a hint of derisive amusement in his tone. Ainz cocked his head. He was curious to learn about the source of such incredible "sheep", but he was pressed for time.

"Mm. That is good to hear. Next-Aura."

The young elf stood to attention. "Yes!"

"How goes your work?"

"The job of capture has been going splendidly, my lord!" Aura chirped enthusiastically. "We've rounded up a whole bunch of rare looking beasties all around the forest, as per your orders! I've even conscripted some of them to work on the building project. In addition, there is the matter of the pelt."

"The pelt?"

"The Wise King's pelt, which you so graciously allowed me to work with," Aura explained. "It's ready, my lord. Shall I deliver it to you now?"

"Hmm..." Ainz really didn't have any enthusiasm for such a thing. He thought such extravagance was only for rich people, and he wasn't that, when he'd existed as Suzuki Satoru. Still, he wasn't one to throw mud in the face of such bare enthusiasm from Aura. And maybe he'd even come to appreciate the pelt's craftsmanship, like a well-made trophy sculpture. "No, your work is important. Just have the maids deliver it to my bed. I'll decide what to do with it myself."

"Understood."

"As for your other project..." Ainz had tasked Aura to start construction of a "false" Nazarick, which would go a long way to masking the existence of the real Nazarick. "I've changed my mind. Please add underground levels to the fort. We may be able to make use of them."

Aura shrugged, and bowed. "As you wish, my lord. How deep shall it go?"

"Try three layers at first-by then your project will be considered 'done'. However, leave room for further expansion, which you will undertake when I can spare you next time." Aura bobbed her head with much enthusiasm. Ainz turned next to her brother, the shy Mare.

"I've a use for your unique skills, Mare," Ainz said. Mare flushed after hearing Ainz emphasize his skills. "I wish to conduct an experiment, using material I've recently acquired as 'Eclipse Nebula'. We've potion-makers who will be able to concoct special brews for us. For a while they shall be using their own native recipes, but I wish to see if it is possible to use Yggdrasil's native herbs. Do you know how to grow them?"

"Of course, Lord Ainz."

"Good. I've had Lupusregina Beta begin overseeing construction and expansion of Carne Village. There will be an area just outside it which will serve as your 'farm', in a manner of speaking."

"Lord Ainz, there is the matter of secrecy..." Albedo said in a murmur.

"Hm? Oh right, yes. And you shall do this without showing yourself to the native humans, Mare. It shall be your responsibility to attend to this new garden whenever you have time from your other commands, while also bearing in mind the need for secrecy. Do not let anyone know you're responsible for the gardens."

A determined expression came over Mare's face. "...Yes!"

"Good, good," Ainz purred, very pleased. Frankly, he had no idea if the idea would work, but if the Bareares would be able to produce good results, then his investment into them would be repaid in full many times over. Thinking such good thoughts, Ainz turned to the next issue.

"Cocytus."

"MY LORD."

"You are strong, are you not?"

"YES!"

"With all sorts of weapons?"

The tall, frosty insect seemed to preen, though it wasn't quite obvious to Ainz. "OF COURSE. BUT I AM MORE SKILLED IN BLADES, MY LORD."

"That is good enough. Later, Cocytus, when you have time, I shall have you train me in swordplay."

"HM?!"

Shouts of surprise came all around, even from Albedo. They all seemed to be staring at him like he'd grown a second head (and he checked, he hadn't morphed). He looked around at them silently.

Frankly, he didn't want to have to reveal a fatal weakness like this. It was easier to rely on the thought that no one NPC here would betray him or the Guild's secrets to outsiders. But of course, he could not rely on that. It was all the more important then, to acquire skills that might be needed for future emergencies. Ainz had died many times before, in the game, and each one had been humbling experiences. But dying here would not mean a respawn, or a resurrection. And to be honest, now that he'd tasted the pleasures of the flesh, he had no intention of dying any time soon.

Revealing his lack of skill in combat was, to him, a calculated risk. In the long run it would allow the NPCs to move past their blind devotion to him, while at the same time equipping him with the needed qualities to ensure that even if all of Nazarick ended up betraying or leaving him, he would still be able to survive on his own.

It was Cocytus who broke the tense silence. "BUT... MY LORD... ARE YOU NOT... SKILLED...?"

Ainz waved his hand lazily. "This armored form of mine is just armor, Cocytus. Inside, I am still the magic caster I have always been. I have never professed myself to be skilled in blades-if I have weapons, they are my spells." In the game. "Your Creator, Warrior Takemikazuchi, and Sebas' Creator, Touch Me, were leagues above anyone of the Guild, in this way. Such were our specialties, like you Guardians have yours. Mare has her brand of spells, Aura is skilled in animal lore, and few can match Sebas Tian's fists...

"Now that we have arrived in this strange world, I find myself with the need to train my skill with the blade. And so, of course, I turn to you, the strongest warrior in Nazarick, for tutelage."

"I... MY LORD, THAT IS QUITE AN HONOR..!" Cocytus seemed to be choking on his words.

"We shan't start just yet. There are a few things to be done-you need to see to your previous duties, while I have..." he glanced at Albedo, at the sexy curve of her back. "...My own things to see to. But I must train, and it must be from you. There is no other I can count on. Do you accept?"

"MY LORD..! THIS FAVOR, I SHALL MOST CERTAINLY ACCEPT! WITH MUCH GRATITUDE! OOOOHHH!" Cocytus' sudden yell almost made Ainz flinch. The frost-laden insect seemed to be gripped in some sort of seizure.

"Never let it be said that Lord Ainz is not generous to us all..!" Demiurge said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Of course," Albedo purred, turning her smouldering eyes to Ainz for a brief moment. "He is our most loving lord."

Heaving an enormous sigh, Ainz allowed the Guardians to soak him in their words of adulation once more, before he waved his hand once to silence them. "Thank you, everyone. Now, to move on to the last part of the meeting. Albedo, send for Solution."

"At once."

Solution Epsilon had been attached to Sebas for his information gathering mission in the Kingdom. Before Ainz returned to Nazarick he'd had her recalled via Gate for an emergency, and ordered Sebas to act as if she would be unavailable. Now she came inside the chamber, summoned by the other maids.

"It is important to tell you now so we can get our story straight," Ainz said. He spoke, then, of his experiences as Eclipse Nebula, and the personae he, Nabe and Albedo had had to adopt as a result. As he spoke, Ainz's eyes were distracted by Solution's appearance. Well, her normal maid attire was already risque enough, but there was something new that caught his eyes, and made them wander in that direction time and again. Now she wore knee-length leather boots for some reason, similar to what Nabe had worn. Eventually, the maid noticed the way his gaze kept flickering to her, and she cocked her head, confused. He steeled himself and went on.

"...That is how it stands. Is there any question?"

"Going to serve under Lord Ainz sure sounds neat! I wish we could have a go!" Aura said.

"Ahhh... Well that would be difficult..." Ainz said. The way things were, he couldn't possibly bring on more people into Eclipse Nebula. Albedo seemed to have picked up on his reluctance, as she said:

"That would not be good, Aura. Everyone has their assigned tasks, which are vital in their own ways."

"It is unfortunate, but until Lord Ainz says otherwise, we must remain as we are," Demiurge said.

"Awww..."

Ainz cleared his throat. "...But that is certainly a thought to consider! But maybe for next time, Aura. I'll think of something."

"Yay! Did you hear that? We're gonna receive Lord Ainz's love!"

Ainz cleared his throat once again. "If there is nothing else, then we shall discuss the next phase. Currently, Solution Epsilon here is masquerading as a noblewoman, are you not?"

"Yes, my lord," the maid said. "That was the subterfuge that Sebas Tian suggested."

"An excellent ruse. And one which will serve us well. We shall be adding another story to Eclipse Nebula. While the humans will not know it, the story will be that Solution Epsilon will be my younger sister. Solution Epsilon, you are to come meet me after this to receive some items that will help you with this new story."

"Understood."

"I exhort you all now to take heed of this story, to remember, to burn it into your souls, so you may not forget, should there be a situation that needs it. I have also told you all this, because I have seen that it will take subterfuge to move in this world. From now on, this is my new command:

"If you are to move in the outside world, you must never appear as yourself. You must never seem to be your true selves. You must never reveal your true power, until it is needed. If it is needed for my plans, if it is needed for Glorious Nazarick, you will endure anything: shame, disgust, or whatever-in dealing with the natives of this world. You may discard this command, if your life, or your dignity is threatened. Until then, act as a human would. Never reveal that you are a being of Nazarick."

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

"MY LORD, IT SHALL BE DIFFICULT FOR ONE SUCH AS MYSELF."

"Do not worry, Cocytus. Your current orders will not have you meet humans yet. And in any case, I have many spells to disguise you, if I needed it. You need only recall, as the others do, to restrain yourselves in the presence of the native inhabitants of this world. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes, Lord Ainz!"

"Then good. This meeting is adjourned."

The Guardians left, after bidding their earnest farewells. Ainz bid Solution Epsilon go her own way and wait for his further instructions, and that left him and Albedo alone in the throne room.

Ainz sighed, and turned to the Overseer. "I'd been meaning to ask this, Albedo-"

"Yes?" The beautiful woman's eyes were shining, her cheeks so bright and flushed. It was a very horny look that did not fail to elicit a reaction from Ainz, who nonetheless went on.

"Before you captured those men on your part of the quest, did you happen to hear anything about them? Or hear them say something? Any clues for their existence?"

Albedo's face shifted, like a doppelganger's, becoming her serene self. "I heard they all died under questioning. Did Neuronist Painkiller actually do her job?"

"Assuredly she did," Ainz said. Though he wasn't sure exactly, but he didn't want to alienate an NPC. "I heard they really didn't know anything before they... expired."

The Overseer sighed, and pondered the question. "Those men didn't do a lot of talking when I attacked their little cave." Then her eyes lit up. "But I did recall that Lakyus from Blue Rose asking me if I was from something called the 'Eight Fingers'."

"Eight Fingers..."

"I do apologize for not knowing more, my lord. Shall I order Sebas to research them?"

"No, his orders are enough, for now," Ainz said. He crossed his fingers together. Since Albedo reminded him, he now recalled there was an excellent source of information close at hand. The adamantite group called Blue Rose, composed of all female members. Naturally, they would know more about this so-called "Eight Fingers".

"Shall we arrange to meet them?" Albedo asked.

"Yes. Perhaps in a week... I've attached a divination spell on that Gagaran, so I'll know where they are."

"My, what foresight, my lord!"

"We shall arrange a little coincidence..." Then a thought occured to Ainz. "... And perhaps a test is in order."

Albedo smiled. "Oh, I was just about to suggest it, Lord Ainz. After all, their rank is the only thing they can claim for themselves. We've yet to see how they really fare as 'tools'."

"Indeed." He was reminded of Ninya, and of Nabe's determination. "If you are to snare Lakyus, we must at least see if they are indeed worthy."

"I shall certainly arrange it, my lord," Albedo said, bowing. "Perhaps we can send in the Pleiades...?"

* * *

Ainz rummaged through his inventory, and retrieved several items from within. He turned to Solution, who stood patiently behind him.

"Your cover was to be a noblewoman's daughter, correct?"

"Yes, my lord."

"That is now a fake story you concocted, to protect yourself. However, do keep up the pretense for as long as it is possible," Ainz said. He picked up the first item, the [Memento Pendant], and gave it to Solution. It was a small, pendant, which had his-Momonga's-symbol imprinted on it. The pendant itself possessed no power.

"You are now secretly Momon's little sister, some sort of exiled royalty like myself. You rely on your skilled servant, that would be Sebas, to protect you. If we should meet, and maybe we shall plan it, then and only then are you permitted to divulge that story. That pendant shall then be the one to display our family crest, and prove our relation."

"Understood."

Ainz took another item. It was [Doppel Paste], a special alchemy item that a former guildmate made for him. Whoever used it would take on a form that Ainz specified. Ainz had many other transformation items like these, but this particular Paste transformed the user to a specific person. "Keep that, and apply it when you are needed to speak in your capacity as 'Momon's sister'. We can call this 'revealing your true form'. Apply it to yourself now, to test it." Solution did as she was told, and dabbed a small pinch of the Paste on her face. Immediately, her features transformed.

She was still blonde, and busty. Her hair became drill-like ringlet curls, which framed a beautiful face, with a high forehead, luscious mouth, and vaguely Oriental features. Her aura became like that of a cool and haughty type of woman, who easily looked down on everyone else. The face was just as he remembered; in fact, here in this world it actually looked better! It was so much better that Ainz couldn't keep from staring at her, even as she blinked at him in confusion.

"Lord Ainz, are you alright? You're breathing heavily-" Then she blinked again, her transformed features now widening with a grin. "Oho, I see now~"

"Wh-what is it, Solution?" he said, wheezing. Solution moved closer, leaning her body forward as if she were about to collapse into his chest. His eyes were only focused on her parted lips, which steadily came closer and closer, until he could just about feel her every breath.

"Do you like what you see, my lord?" she asked, in a low, hoarse voice.

He swallowed. "Oh... yes. It is nice."

Her cheeks dimpled, as her mouth quirked into a small smile. Her eyes drank him all in, coy and teasing, as she said, "... Then, what are you waiting for? Claim me, my lord."

No, he couldn't do this. Solution, on the outside, was certainly beautiful. But she belonged to the more "inhuman" types of NPC in Nazarick. She was some sort of slime demon, and he was no Peroroncino to like having physical skinship with something like that. He'd heard his guildmates descibe her as a being completely made of demonic slime, and that the human-like features were just a superficial design, like something printed on the outside of a balloon. She, and Entoma, and some others, were certainly out of the question!

But, oh he was so tempted. The transformed face was so tempting, and it was so close, that every desire in his body was telling him to get on with it and kiss her. "Kiss her, kiss her", the voices in his head chimed. Yet still he stopped himself.

In the end, it was Solution who broke through his reluctance herself. He felt a slight warmness brush against his lips, as she laid a brief, almost chaste kiss on him. That was enough for Ainz to break down entirely, seize her by the shoulder, and claim her mouth for his own.

"Mmphh..."

"Kuhh...!"

"Mmm... slurp... smooch..!"

 _Gosh, why did it feel so...?_  The initial, sloppy contact, gave way to an unreal suctioning, as his tongue invaded her parted lips. Ainz expected many things from deep kissing a slime demon, and it was certainly not this: it certainly should not have felt like he was just kissing a "human", like he was just kissing Albedo, or Nabe. It was quite honestly surprising, and most of all, it felt so damned good that he lost himself in the brand new sensation of a wholly different mouth to plunder, with its own unique quality. Solution's mouth was like a siphon that drew him in mercilessly, clamping him in place as her mouth swirled and churned around his tongue. He could feel drool begin to drip down their chins, as her mouth bombarded him with a flurry of pleasant sensations.

Before he knew it, he'd already pushed her up against the wall, and was just about to paw at her clothes, feeling the smooth texture of her pale skin, when he remembered Albedo's face in the farthest border of his consciousness, and he stopped.

"Pfah!" Breathing heavily, Ainz managed to extract himself from her mouth. It was exactly like unscrewing a stubborn cap from a bottle. When he looked again, he saw Solution Epsilon with a look so horny and aroused that he almost kissed her again.

"Lord Ainz..." she purred, rubbing at his chest. Her hands were already travelling down to his crotch.

"How... How... Do you feel so much like a human? Is there something...?" She really had felt like a human, and not at all like the slime demon she was supposed to be.

Solution's eyes lit up, and she showed him the ring on her finger. "Yuri, our older sister, keeps the treasury gifted to us by our Creators. When we heard what happened to Narberal Gamma... how she won your favor... well, the rest of us couldn't stand it! We all aimed to be wrapped in your favor my lord. And then I heard that Lady Albedo had already chosen two of us for later, and left  _me_  out of it... Well, Yuri gave me this out of the kindness of her heart."

"I see... an item, huh?" Well, that explained things. And also expanded his options by a lot.

It was just too bad that he couldn't attend to Solution yet. Not while he still had one woman waiting patiently, one who'd been waiting for a longer time, even.

"Maybe we can pick this up later," he murmured, threading his fingers through the girl's blonde hair. He marveled at the fact that her hair actually felt like a human's. "For now, I have a matter to attend to first. For now, return to your duties. I may just come over there myself."

Solution's face fell. He could feel her disappointment rising like smoke from her body. "I shall hold you to that, my lord," she said. It took great effort to gently push himself off from her, and he gave her one last peck on the forehead. In the end, she nodded silently, and went on her way.

* * *

They had set aside a small room on the uppermost level of Nazarick for themselves. Albedo had called it their "official love nest", and Ainz wasn't about to argue.

Upon entering the room, it was plain to see how Albedo had pulled out all the stops in setting the mood. The only light in the chamber came from the perfumed candles arrayed meticulously all across the area. In effect, the whole room was set to a dim, secretive mood, which enveloped Ainz after he closed the door behind him. A peculiar scent hung in the air, of a type he couldn't identify. It smelled quite pleasant though, and that was enough to get the mood going.

At the center of the chamber was the large bed, which was surrounded on all sides by flowers of varying colors. They seemed to have been taken and arranged in haste. The bed itself was a four-poster, the sheets immaculate white, with thinly transparent curtains hanging from the top. Albedo herself awaited, kneeling, on the bedside, her features hidden from him by an unfortunately-placed flower bush.

The combination of sight and smell was joined by the appearance of two other people here-the maids Lupusregina Beta and Yuri Alpha. They were a part of the scene Albedo had insisted on setting, and both maids thus wore skimpy outfits-a transparent gown that showed off their underclothes beneath, in addition to the slender shapes of their bodies. Shown off near-naked like this, they were truly a testament to the creativity of his friends. Yuri Alpha was a bespectacled beauty with ample bosom and child-bearing hips, making her seem so much like a mother in bloom; while Lupusregina Beta was a smiling, impish fox with perfectly crafted love-handles and an ass that was made to be pounded.

Ainz sauntered slowly past the bowing maids, towards the other side of the bed. He himself wore a simple robe in a loose fashion, and nothing else beneath. His current form was as close an approximation of what he recalled of the Suzuki Satoru in his memories, with a bit more muscle added. His member, of course, was longer and thicker than usual, though not as far as to make it grotesque. He wanted to at least make his first coupling with the Overseer simple and human, in terms of his morphing body. In fact, he had set it as a rule for himself, to honor the Suzuki Satoru left behind-even when he was now as far from human as he could possibly be.

"I am here, Albedo," he announced.

"Yes. Welcome, husband," Albedo declared. He sighted her through the curtains, and saw she was also garbed simply-a blue bathrobe loosely worn, which from his angle exposed the swell of her breasts without outright showing the nipples. Once again he was struck by her pale, almost ethereal beauty-only in this world, and in his dreams, could he ever dream of taking this perfect, voluptuously alluring specimen to bed. Suzuki Satoru would have never even deserved to look at this beauty.

But Ainz Ooal Gown can.

And so he abandoned all his previous pretenses, and fully committed to this act; to become Ainz Ooal Gown in full, so he could reap the delicious benefits.

Ainz shrugged off his robe, to begin. "No time like the present."

Albedo quirked a lazy eyebrow, as she lay on her side, her head propped up on her elbow. "You seem rather... out of it still, my lord," she said, her eyes on his cock.

"Easily remedied," he replied, and that was the signal for the next part. He was aware of movement below him, though as per Albedo's intention, he paid it no mind. He only saw the hint of reddish hair, and the feel of a warm body between his legs, and of the hot, almost desperate groping scramble for his cock.

On the other side, he saw Yuri-no, "one of the maids" kneel behind Albedo, and press a hand down the gap of her bathrobe, over her navel, and into the space between her thighs. The maid's other hand went the other way, snaking through Albedo's thick, milky thighs and right under her robe. After a small shift of her legs, her eyes distracted as if she were allowing the maid to adjust, Albedo purred and relaxed. The maid then, without uttering a single word, began to move its arms, its hands working secretly beneath Albedo's robe. After a few moments, the Overseer sighed, her tongue running over her lips, her shoulders twitching ever so slightly as she locked eyes on Ainz's face.

"Perhaps this will be something we can repeat for Lakyus," Albedo said airily, as if she were just reporting daily events to him.

"Mmm. Perhaps. Of course, we shall still need to see if-kkh-she, or the rest of her friends are worthy."

"Attracted to that-hn!-mannish woman you arm-wrestled with?"

"Hah." He bit his lip. "...You jest."

"Or perhaps the twins..."

Ainz in his turn was vaguely distracted by the ministrations of Lupus-no, the "serving maid" kneeling between his legs. Though he didn't like to draw comparisons, it was clear from the way his cock responded to the warm, sloppy sensations of the maid's slimy insides that the maid was at least on par with Nabe. This maid bobbed her head up and down over his crotch, with a rapid, heated enthusiasm that made his hips buck, and his legs tremble, in no time. His cock slid easily in and out of the maid's lips, his glans kissing the very back of its throat before sliding all the way out, in rapid succession; as if it were just a hot tunnel that was made to fit his length from tip to hilt.

He was frankly surprised by the maids' skills. He didn't know that such "settings" had been implanted into them by their respective Creators. Of course, in the game, each person's respective NPCs were a private affair, but he hadn't realized the maids were literally crafted to be skilled with such lewd things. Not that anyone of them really expected to be able to interact with them like this; to his friends, it was just a minor fantasy in their setting, nothing more. Still, that explained Nabe's skill back then, whose mouth had thoroughly seduced him to "this" side. Now, it was her sister, Lupus, showing off her own personal brand of cock-sucking, and before he knew it, he was already rocking his hips ever so slightly into the maid's throat.

"I hope... hm! Everything is... mmm... to your satisfaction, my husband?" Albedo asked, her questions laced with interruptions, as Yuri Alpha also demonstrated her own adept technique. A faint shlicking sound came from between her thighs. It was gratifying to see even the haughty Albedo biting her lower lip and curling her toes in response to the maid's able fingers. It fueled his desire for her even more, as they both stared with blazing eyes into each other.

"I like it," Ainz said succinctly, as he worked to rein in the pleasure being coaxed out of him through his cock. Thanks to the maid' enthusiastic blowjob, his cock was slick with spit and precum, stiff and well-lubricated.

"Hm!... Ahnn! Ah! Enough!" Albedo, whose face had nearly slipped into fully-flushed ecstasy, snapped her fingers. At that, his cock slid out from Lupus' mouth with one final smack. At the same time, Yuri nodded and withdrew her hands, and Ainz could see they were slick and shiny, dripping obviously from the juices he could now smell permeating the air. Albedo's lewd arousal was quite noticeable, but not as much as his cock, now currently ready and primed. They did not spare a glance to the maids, who retreated from view hastily, without saying a word. Lupus looked like she wanted to say something, perhaps offer to stay and help, be included in the festivities. But the clear-headed Yuri drew her away by the arm, and outside. Besides, Lord Ainz had already promised a one-on-one with them, so there was really nothing to worry about.

In the meantime, their masters' bodies collided with one loud, wet, and meaty slap, and they collapsed onto the downy bed, bodies intertwined.

Ainz's lust surged. Albedo snaked her legs around him, wrapping as much of her soft, pale form around his as much as she could. Their tongues were locked in a steady, heady dance, connecting their tongues like a bridge. Then Ainz gasped, and began spreading his tongue all over her face, planting kisses all around until he nibbled the base of her ear. His massive hand groped her breasts, tweaking at the nipple, while his other hand reached down to her lower back and pinned her closer to him until his cock was mashed right against her navel. Then, Ainz rose, breaking the connection for a small moment to rip her bathrobe away as if it offended him.

Albedo slipped her hand down to fondle his cock, and then began to rub the tip against her skin. Ainz hissed through his teeth, amazed that even such a simple thing was already so pleasurable. "Albedo..!"

"Lord Ainz, Lord Ainz, Lord Ainz...!" She repeated the mantra as she traced his throbbing erection in small circles, slowly guiding it down towards the seething heat of her nethers. While she did so, Ainz was focused on swallowing each bountiful, teardrop-shaped globe, painting the area about the perfect, erect nipples with his spit until it glistened. By the time his glans reached the point on her crotch, he could already feel the moistness, as Albedo lined him up against her secret crevasse.

Ainz took hold of her knees and spread her thighs apart, while he moved his body into better position. God, she was just so perfect, and holding her now, he could marvel at the blatant lewdness that "stained" such holiness. He counted himself lucky to be able to fuck this creature of contradictions, to stain it with his own colors.

He took one moment to lean into her neck, and breathe deep of her-tinged with a pleasant-smelling perfume and her own sweet musk, he could almost feel his cock lengthen involuntarily from the raw scent. Albedo whispered into his ear, "Come, Lord Ainz, give it to me, give it to me, give it to me..."

He gazed into her eyes. That small moment, divorced of every other distraction, seemed to stretch on to infinity. Ainz wasn't sure if he loved her, but knew he desired her, as deeply and as hotly as she felt for him. Ainz wanted to possess her most of all, to finally prove to the whole world that he owned this magnificent specimen of flesh-mind, body and soul.

"Albedo..."

He rose, balancing himself on on the bed with one hand as he began to push his shaft onto her wet opening. As soon as his tip slid past the first, narrow entrance, he closed his eyes, feeling a burst of pleasure rise. He couldn't help but gasp, through gritted teeth: "Fffffffgodddd..!"

"Ahn! Lord Ainz, finally! Finally!"

With just a small part of him in her, she grabbed his head and kissed him, and he just froze in that position for a while, as her tongue swirled inside him and his inside her, dancing and winding, pushing and twisting, comforting him with a kiss. Then, she broke the kiss, and whispered, "Come in deeper, my lord. Deeper, and deeper! Ohh! I want to feel you inside, I want to feel you claim me fully!"

He placed his forehead on the valley of her breasts, grasped her hand in his, their fingers locking together, and then he pushed forward, with one determined thrust; and there he was, finally sheathed deep inside Albedo. He gasped again, uttering an unintelligible oath that sounded like Japanese, though he didn't care at the moment. There it was, he was in. He'd done it!

For some reason, Albedo didn't have any. But he didn't care one whit-the tight, squeezing grip of her cunt around his erection was already doing wonders, and he hadn't even started moving yet. And so he did, guided by her whispered words, which he could not understand in the haze that engulfed his mind.

He stroked in and out, gradually picking up speed until Albedo's whispers became loud, desperate cries, "Ahhnn! Lord Ainz..! Lord Ainz..! You're filling me...! Ahnnngg!"

"Haah! Haaah! Albedo! Albedo! You feel so fucking good!" he roared, as his hips began slapping loudly against hers. One thing was for certain, Albedo was not shy of sluttily crying her pleasure at being filled again and again with his meat, as she screamed many things during his many thrusts. Most were a variation of "Lord Ainz..!": pleading, begging, crying, all tinged with the pleasure of a woman being fucked. And Ainz certainly felt the same, finding heaven bursting in his eyes as his cock slid into her sloppy snatch, as the bed progressively stank and dripped from their combined fluids.

The base of his cock pushed and flicked her pink erection with every deep stroke, drawing her closer and closer to the explosive conclusion just the same as him. Her cries became nonsensical, her hold on his hands so tight to be almost bonebreaking. Her breathing became hitched, and grunts and squeals began to rise from her throat.

Pleased by the reaction, Ainz surrendered to his body's instincts. His thrusting sped up, his cock eagerly diving rapidly into her depths to seek the pleasure that was already sure to come. He ground against her, twisting his length against different angles with each stroke, making her scream in so many different ways as well. His pace grew frantic, then he took hold of the back of her knees, widening the gap between her luscious, creamy thighs until he placed her ankles on his shoulders, where they stayed for a long while. Nothing now hindered his intense battering of her core, every powerful thrust bringing the both of them closer and closer.

"I'm... I'm..."

"I'm cumming, Lord Ainz! Cumming, cumming, cumming, cumming! Hyaaahn!"

Her body, slick with sweat, twisted and writhed beneath him, as her pussy began to reverberate, spasming around his cock like a living thing. Her hands reached around his back and raked the skin with her nails. His cock, battered by all sorts of sensations, found its release quickly and explosively. White-hot bursts of baby-making seed rushed through his shaft and painted Albedo's insides; even as her cunt closed and tightened with breath-taking speed, milking everything from his balls. The ropes of sticky cum became a flood, and as he was far from spent, drops of his seed spilled from her frothing, orgasming slit.

His brain no longer able to find the words, Ainz contented himself with kissing her deeply, and gently, as they rode their orgasms to the end. He licked and sucked on her lips. Her gaze was fully lidded and brimming with watery tears. When it seemed that she'd sucked his soul dry from his cock, he finally managed to relax, collapsing on top of her without further ado. He then just lay there, stuck in the post-orgasmic afterglow just like her, with his cock still nestled in her flooded pussy. His heart and her heart seemed to beat as one, and Ainz felt a heady sort of accomplishment, at finally being able to do this.

With that, he didn't regret going over the line with the NPCs one bit.

"Lord Ainz, that was..."

He took a few moments to respond. "Mm. Yes. Albedo... That was..."

"Magical..." she said breathily. Ainz kissed her again, a peck on the lips.

"Yes. Indeed. You were wonderful, Albedo." She smiled widely, seemingly blushing from the praise. He reached out a hand to stroke her black hair, now wet with the sweat of their exertion.

"Hauuu... Lord Ainz..." He was patting her like a dog, which reminded him that technically she was someone like that. Technically she was even lower than a real live dog; like all the other NPCs, she was just a computer program. Nothing more.

Well, now he knew better. He would accept this reality on the face of it, and damn all his misgivings. Here was a fair and beautiful woman, utterly devoted to him, and thus belonging to him. Why should he not lay claim to it? In fact, Albedo was only "special" because he had deliberately tampered with her; and yet Nabe had chosen, of her own accord, to give herself to him, without his intervention. Did that not speak that these NPCs now at least could think on their own, that they were no longer "just" robotic programs?

Then again, that reminded him-

"Albedo." He placed a finger against her lips, just as she was about to nibble at his skin. "There is something you must know."

He had told Narberal some of the truth at the start. He omitted certain details, but the general idea was the same. And Narberal had just shrugged it off, pledging her body to him without hesitation.

Now he spoke to Albedo of the truth. The whole of it. For while Narberal was a shining example of an NPC who'd managed to decide on her own, Albedo was the one whom he had truly tampered with, playing with her settings like some god. He told her of the almost fantastical game called Yggdrasil, where he and his comrades had played for a long time. He told them of their fall, as each of them left the game for this or that reason. He spoke of the last day, where he'd come to Albedo, and then explicitly changed her settings on a mere whim. Just a joke that he hadn't expected to backfire in the most spectacular way.

"As I said to you before, your love is something I fabricated in that 'game'. I am sincerely sorry for that, Albedo. I can only beg for your forgiveness. It is entirely your choice if you hate me, if you wish to have nothing to do with me from now on. You may even punish me, if that is your wish."

He lay there, head bowed, eyes averted, for a while. All he could hear was the distant thrum of her heartbeat, and her soft, steady breathing.

Then, she wrapped her arms around him-so tight that it hurt.  _Is she going to strangle me? Crush me to death?_  he thought.

"My lord, in that 'game', in that other world, did you have a real face?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. But..." he frowned, taken aback by the question. "... But I can't replicate it completely." He shifted his face, to as close an approximation of the Suzuki Satoru that he recalled, without adding anything to it. After he did that, Albedo blinked, and traced a finger all over his face.

"So beautiful..."

He choked, blushing. "Beautiful?"

"Yes. You are a splendid creature, my husband. If this is your true face, then I can only say that it is just as wonderful as your other selves. It is not your body, but your heart, your soul, that I have fallen in love with."

"But... the setting?" Ainz said.

"You said you did not tamper with Narberal Gamma, or any of the others right? And do you recall that I told you that I was truly blessed, despite what you said?" She kissed him on the cheek. "Do not fear, my husband. My answer now is just the same as it was before. I will always love you. Always. I do not care of what came before. I do not care that I was an entirely different person before. I am me. That person, that doll-like person, may as well be a stranger. You did things to 'someone' who had my face. She is gone, as is your world. The reality is here." She guided his face to hers, and she nuzzled under his chin. "And the reality is my love for you. And I can only pray that you will love me just the same."

"Albedo..." Such a heartful message sent something through his chest. It felt kind of painful. Was it embarrassment? Or was it the stirrings of love? Ainz didn't know really, only that he felt closer to Albedo now, and he was happy she hadn't rejected him.

"Now, leave your worries behind. Everything will be alright. The night is young, my lord. And I know you are not satisfied yet." Her pussy twitched, and squeezed around his length, which hardened again. "Think of nothing else, but of me. That is my only wish."

It was as if the floodgates had opened. Ainz now openly sought her body, claiming it and fucking her without the nagging feeling of handling something precious, like a porcelain doll that would break. But no, she was stronger than that. She was unbreakable. She was here, she was real, she was beautiful, and she was his.

They went at it like animals. She took the lead, riding with her back to him like a throne. Then he rolled her over, and he claimed her from behind, as he seized her plump derriere and slapped it progressively into a shade of red with his repetitive, beast-like rutting, watching ripples roll over her milky white butt. They came again, and again, and again, their mating only interrupted by sweet, almost romantic moments of idleness, where they just spooned together on the bed, sampling the other's body absently.

" **Message?** You're calling someone?" he asked on one occasion.

"Just Shalltear," Albedo said with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "Oh hello, vampire. Yes. Yes. Listen. Be silent and listen. I've fucked Lord Ainz. Yes. No. You heard me. I fucked-no, I'm still fucking Lord Ainz. Hyaahn!" Rolling his eyes at her silliness, Ainz had lifted her leg and stuck his dick right in, coupling with her on this side-by-side position. "Ohhhh... yess... ohhh yessss... oh, Shalltear, you don't know what you're missing... I guess this means... haah! This means I won, vampire... Haahhhn! Master! Master! Ohhh fuck me, yes, yes, yes!"

They went on with it for an even longer time still, as Albedo's appetite was rapacious, and even Ainz did not feel even a tiny bit tired. Thanks to his unique form his balls would never be anything less than full, and Albedo had her own peculiar constitution, which enabled her to keep on wanting him again and again. Their infinite well lusts crashed against each other again and again, each one never backing down, each one seeking the other out for their own supreme pleasure.

Eventually though, their minds grew tired where their bodies could not, and Ainz lost control of the clarity of his thoughts sometime during the umpteenth time he deposited his baby batter inside her. He only recalled still being connected to her, crotch-to-crotch, their slick and sweaty bodies pasted together; with the both of them still going at it, albeit at a smaller pace, like two slimy slugs just moving and undulating against each other. Albedo was but a hoarsely shrieking mess, her pussy moving on solely on instinct.

Though he still felt like he could go on, Ainz felt like his mind were sinking into the deep sea. All he could feel was Albedo's mouth on his, his rock-hard girth still locked within her relentless, vice-like grip, and a feeling like he'd died and gone to heaven while his hips kept pushing on and on.

There was a whisper, though. It was possibly a memory of something Albedo had said in passing during their passionate breeding, which he only now recalled.

It was just a whisper, though it seemed like a prayer. Or a wish.

_"If you could, my lord Momonga... I would know my husband's true name... Your name before all this..."_

He kept that plea, and buried it in his heart. _I will tell you, Albedo,_  he promised himself.

And it was thus that Ainz spent his first night with Albedo.

* * *

**Another very long chapter commissioned by anonymous. Thank you very much for commissioning again!**

**If you'd like a commission, just shoot me a message on fanfiction.net under "The Ruff Pusher", or my tumblr, "theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom".**


	9. Chapter 9

Ainz awoke to a warm presence by his side. For a moment, he thought he was still back at home, at Earth, snuggled under the covers of an artificial heating blanket during a particularly cold winter. Then, he realized he was actually naked. Then he realized the warmth he felt was actually a body he was embracing closely. Then he smelled the familiar scent of stale sex, which made him open his eyes.

Albedo's face was right in front of him. She dozed, her cute beautiful, pale features looking so innocent in slumber. Albedo's wing was slung over his waist; and her arms were wrapped around his chest. Seeing Albedo in all her naked glory brought the requisite memories back, which made him smile.

 _Yes, that certainly had happened, hadn't it?_  It hadn't just been a fantasy. He hadn't just been having a particularly wet and lewd dream. He'd just had the most amazing sex for what seemed like hours. And if not for his falling asleep, he could well imagine he could have gone on for even longer-as the doppelganger's body seemed resistant to fatigue.

His stirring seemed to have alerted something in Albedo, as her eyes fluttered open, blearily staring at him for a few moments before she melted into a warm smile.

"Lord Ainz..."

"Um... uh..." He found himself unable to speak for a few moments, before he too offered his own smile. "Uh... good morning, Albedo."

"Good morning, Lord Ainz!" she said brightly. She moved her body more now, her wings furling behind her back, her legs uncoiling from his.

Perhaps it was really time to rethink his position, and his opinions about this world, and of the NPCs. First of all, he couldn't just think of the lot of them as NPCs anymore. They were real, living beings, with their own thoughts and ambitions, their own feelings and desires. He saw no reason to deny himself, to resist his own surging emotions, just because of his own preconceived notions.

And besides, who could ever refuse such a beautiful face as Albedo's?

"Lord Ainz..." The Overseer's lips puckered into an expectant kiss. Ainz smiled, and drew her closer, matching his lips to hers. At first, it was merely the linking of lips, a brief shallow thing. Then their exchange grew deeper, grew hotter. Moaning into him, Albedo's tongue playfully stole into his mouth, and sought a challenge from his own tongue. "Pff... ahnn... haaah... Lord Ainz... Lord Ainz..."

Now he was nibbling the corner of her lips, slathering her tongue liberally with his own spit. He grunted appreciatively, his hand now exploring the exquisite curve of her back, moving over its surface with rising urgency.

A small beep in his mind, however, interrupted him. Breaking the kiss, he blinked, then realized that had been the ping of a  **Message**  in his mind. "Who is this?" Ainz asked aloud. Realizing what had happened, Albedo pouted, though she nuzzled her face against his neck.

"...My pardons, my lord," came Demiurge's voice. "I crave your forgiveness for interrupting whatever it is you are doing, but it seemed important. Apparently, there has been some success in the interrogation of the prisoner you defeated, lord."

"Ah. Is that so?" He rubbed Albedo's shoulder-blades, marvelling at the cute sounds she made every time he touched a ticklish part of her. "Well, I shall certainly listen to it next time, Demiurge. However, right now-"

"Ah, I certainly do understand my lord, but please be patient; as I once more pray for your most earnest understanding. It seems that there are elements in the report, Lord Ainz, that Neuronist felt, and I also share the conclusion, will be of great interest, my lord."

"Get to the point," he snapped.

"Of course, of course. The report from that prisoner mentioned the knowledge of Players, my lord." Ainz' heart stopped, and he felt as if he'd just been sucker punched in the gut. "While also mentioning certain artifacts that have been classified as 'World' items. The rest of the report is unremarkable in of itself, and I was ready to have Neuronist report to you herself; however, the inclusion of certain important terms was something she judged correctly to be quite important. And that is why I've so rudely called upon you, my lord. My most earnest apologies yet again."

"No, that is..." Gently, he eased Albedo away. The Overseer might have protested with a playful mewling sound; but then she saw the frown on his face, and her expression returned to her usual cool demeanor. "That is indeed very welcome news, Demiurge. I thank you for being prompt with the knowledge."

"Understood. For more on the report, I have instructed Neuronist Painkiller to deliver her write-up to you personally. I believe she should be at the Throne Room area by now."

"Very well, very well," said Ainz, and the call terminated. Ainz looked around. His current transformed heart thudded harsh and loud in his chest. Seeing Ainz's hurried and worried demeanor, Albedo ventured to ask:

"Is something the matter, my lord?"

"Nothing good, I'm afraid," he said, eyes narrowed. "We shall need to improvise from now on. Our situation has just become all the more precarious."

"I see."

He blinked, then looked at Albedo, who was still only half-dressed. "I'm sorry, Albedo, for ruining our first morning together."

Albedo blushed, though she turned away from him, her hands on her cheeks. "It's alright, my lord. It was my pleasure, truly, and I am more than satisfied with the result."

"Hn. Of course, there will be more to come in the future," he said reassuringly.

Albedo bowed. "I am truly honored by your generosity, my lord."

He waved a hand. "It's not just generosity, you know."  _Perhaps it was love_? He struggled on revealing that; he wasn't sure he was ready for all that mushy, gushing stuff just yet.

"Let us go, Albedo."

"Yes. I shall always be behind you, my love."

* * *

CZ2128 Delta, also known to her sisters as "Shizu", wondered at the changes in the world around her. For one, it seemed that Lord Ainz's blessing had been bestowed upon some of her fellow sisters, like Narberal, Yuri and Lupusregina. She had no idea what such "blessings" truly meant, but she did know that it had resulted in Yuri and Lupus coming back in the middle of the previous night wearing only skimpy clothes, and their bodies smelling kind of strange.

Then they seemed to kind of ignore Shizu, and went into their own appointed rooms. Not finding it strange, she was content to remain on stand-by, as no new orders had come from Yuri Alpha concerning her new directives.

Now, at the break of dawn, she woke from standby to find that a lot of things had happened. Narberal Gamma had returned, and stood there conversing in quick, hushed tones with Yuri. For some reason they kept looking over at her furtively.

The two of them approached. Shizu straightened.

"Shizu, you have new orders," Yuri said. On the outside, nothing seemed to have really changed with Yuri-nee, although it seemed she was "shining" somehow-or perhaps it was a malfunction in her eyes.

"Yes," she replied in acknowledgement. Yuri glanced at Narberal, who nodded, then explained the mission to her.

"Understood," she said, when the briefing concluded. "But, Narberal, how does this relate to Nazarick? Is this apprentice of yours really such a good person?"

Yuri's brow raised, and with a small smile she turned to regard Narberal, whose stoic brows had furrowed.

"Let's just say I have a plan involving her, Shizu, which Lord Ainz has approved-but an emergency has arisen, so I have to temporarily cease my duties."

"I see. I will be assigned to her full-time then?"

Yuri shrugged. "Until something of more importance comes up."

"Please be gentle with the insect. They are easily crushed, and I cannot petition Lord Ainz for a resurrection."

Shizu's blank stare turned just a bit colder. "Narberal, I do not fail. Failure to me is not an option. Do not question this unit's competence."

"Well, I'll hold you to that. Does Shizu know the new protocols?" Narberal asked.

"Regarding the proper conduct and use of appropriate guises during interactions with the outside inhabitants?" Shizu rattled off without taking a breath. "Yes, it was disseminated yesterday. I have learned and processed the mandates."

"Very good. Here, then, is the disguise that Lord Ainz has set you to do. You won't be using your Gunner skills, but here is an item Lord Ainz provided..."

* * *

It was night on the road back to the capital of the Re-Estize Kingdom. A solitary carriage-richly painted and furnished with vain and beautiful designs and studded with gems that glittered like the stars above-wound its way down that road, untroubled by the bumps and rocks its wheels encountered along the way. It had been enchanted by vigorous magics, such that those occupying it would have a comfortable journey wherever they went regardless of the condition of the road.

Normally the sight of such a noble and rich-looking vehicle would have been sighted long before their departure from whatever town they'd left, and they'd soon find some sort of ambush along the way. It had been tried before, and many were the unfortunate who discovered that the carriage was as much of a trap as the one they'd thought to have planted. The beings within were more than a match for the average thug and highwaymen-very lopsidedly so. For starters, the driver designated for the carriage was Sebas Tian, leader of the Pleiades, and the so-called Butler of Steel.

In the flimsiest of fantasy scenarios where he would be overcome, however preposterous that sounded; well, a worse terror awaited within the carriage itself.

That would be Shalltear Bloodfallen: vampire, and Floor Guardian of Nazarick.

It would not be wise to test the vampire tonight, of all nights. If, by some chance, a group would actually end up stopping them on the road, then woe unto them for volunteering to be living targets for Shalltear's rage. The night's chill outside was certainly reflected within the carriage itself, as the petite vampire seethed with strong emotions.

The pale, beautiful, nymph-like girl's face was currently twisted into a rictus of rage and anguish. Her hands were balled mercilessly over the breasts of the vampire ladies flanking her, her fingers twisting over the fleshy mounds until her nails practically drew blood. The vampires, who were quite used to their mistress' moods and whims, were nonetheless perplexed by the extreme nature of her current state.

The other occupant in the carriage was someone recently returned from being recalled back to Nazarick. Solution Epsilon was one of the monstrous and beautiful Pleiades, and she sat sedately opposite from Shalltear without saying a word. One could have said that the blonde was cold, or that she'd been frightened into silence by Shalltear's frenzied mood. Whichever it was, Solution kept her peace, her blue eyes staring blankly at nothing, and merely waited while the Floor Guardian kept on ranting and raving in front of her.

"How dare that, that BITCH! How dare she? How dare she?" Shalltear screamed, her shrill voice piercing and unhinged. With every word she slammed the vampire ladies hard against the cushions, until the milky skin on their breasts tore and bled. "She knew... she KNEW I was on assignment here- no, wait." A grinding noise came from within her mouth, now filled by teeth filed into needle-sharp points. "Of course! How could I not see it? How foolish of me! Of course I would be sent here." She cackled, a fanatical glimmer in her eye. "A preemptive strike, so she could move on my man! Oh, she thinks she's so clever sending me away, thinking I would matter less to lord Ainz's heart if I were out of Nazarick! Out of sight, out of mind? Not bloody likely! We'll see who gets him ultimately in the end, Albedo. I won't lose! I'm going to pleasure Ainz so much he'll forget he ever bedded you, you vapid whore! Sebas!"

The carriage slowed down. After a moment, the carriage door opened, where Sebas stood there smartly, his hands behind his back. "Yes, lady Shalltear?"

She pointed at the man. "Take us somewhere private. I want to take us back to Nazarick, on the double! I must make an earnest appeal to our lord Ainz!"

The butler's expression did not waver, though his eyes did shift to Solution Epsilon. He cleared his throat. "Begging your pardon, Lady Shalltear, but that is a direct contradiction with the orders Lord Ainz has given us. Do you think it wise to countermand his orders?"

Shalltear's face twisted even further, as she placed her face close to the butler's, spittle flying from her once delicate mouth. "Haaah?  _Wise_? Listen here you insubordinate knave, you dare to question my will? Are you challenging  _me_ , Sebas Tian? Would you think that to be  _wise_?" As she spoke, the surface of the carriage underneath her palms cracked and splintered.

Sebas's eyes narrowed. Though endowed with much authority and power by the Supreme Beings, which elevated him above most in Nazarick, there were those whom even he would hesitate to pit his might. The Floor Guardians-along with the Overseer who ruled above all-exercised greater authority bestowed on them by the Supreme Beings; although on the basis of power, Sebas counted among their number. And that was not to mention the effort it would take to even contemplate turning his fists against a fellow creation of their masters, even if they offended him on a personal level, like Demiurge or Shalltear.

Shalltear in particular... well, he had no illusions of besting the vampire at a one-on-one. When ranked by pure power, Shalltear Bloodfallen stood above the rest of the Guardians. It seemed folly to contest her whims; on the other hand, the word of a Supreme Being went above such things. But he surely could not enforce Lord Ainz's will on Shalltear just by himself.

While Sebas bristled with tension, still undecided on what to do, Solution Epsilon spoke for the first time since she'd ridden the carriage. "Lady Shalltear, I also believe this not to be a wise course of action."

A shrill silence followed. One could hear the bones in her neck creak as Shalltear turned to look at the maid. " _Pardon_? Pardon moi, but did some lowly maid not even fit to lick out my ass and shine my heels, did some washed out  _rag_  like that just dare to speak out? Against  _me_? Well?"

Solution's eyes were cold, as they always were, and were yet unfazed by the threat of violence that coiled around Shalltear like a tangible serpent, ready to strike. She was well aware of all that Shalltear could leverage. Any other time and she would have been cowed: and would follow the rules of nature handed down by their Creators, that the weak bow to the strong.

But she recalled her lord's warm embrace, the scent of his human form filling her mind as he claimed her with a deep kiss. It stoked the fire in her core, which burned more than any predatory feeling she'd ever felt. Oh yes, she could certainly understand the frustration that baked within Lady Shalltear's mind, as it was the same kind of frustation she too felt when she was sent out of Nazarick to return to her duties. Of her sisters, Nabe had been the first; and then, perplexedly, the next to be chosen, hand-picked by Lady Albedo herself, had been Yuri and Lupusregina. The three had surely been granted their lord's love, and wasn't that the worst feeling, to be passed over?

So she could well empathize, with both Lady Albedo and Shalltear. She had been passed over, and the envy burned within her like molten rock. Yet she had kissed her lord, sharing their fluids in such an intimate manner, and it gave her a great feeling of superiority over those who had not experienced the same thing, like Shalltear Bloodfallen.

"Our lord said this to me, when I asked him the same favor he showed Narberal Gamma," she began. "I-"

"Wait, what? WHAT? Narberal Gamma had- how did that- and you- You! You!"

Shalltear had seized her by the front of her uniform, and shook her back and forth. Because she was, fundamentally, a slime, the action did not discomfort her as it should, which was why she was able to continue saying:

"Lord Ainz told me, told all the Guardians that failure would no longer be tolerated. That we must always focus on our tasks, so that we may be able to succeed in them, and prove to our lord that we are worthy of receiving his love. If you go back now, you will be disobeying a direct order from the master, and he would be greatly disappointed in you. Enough, even, to lose interest in you."

"Impossible," Shalltear said. "I have-"

"-No chance at all whatsoever, if you return now, and the lord becomes angry with you. Then you will prove Albedo's words right, and Lord Ainz will be well-justified to refuse to give his love to you."

"No! Y-you're lying," Shalltear cried. Her ferocious rancor had faded, and now she looked like she were about to cry. However, Solution was merciless, as if she were facing someone in battle.

"I have never been known to say lies. And you should be aware of this yourself, my lady. Logically, what sort of person would lavish love on a failure?"

Shalltear finally let go of her. The vampire stumbled back, eyes wide, as if she had been stunned by Solution's words. She collapsed back into the arms of her loyal vampire ladies. "But then... Then what should I do...?"

"Do what I'm going to do. Commit yourself to the task the lord had given you. Take all that rage, that frustration, all the energy and devote it to accomplishing the lord's commands. If you're able to do such a good job, then surely his eyes can't help but be drawn to you, my lady."

For a moment, Shalltear just sat there listlessly. Then she scoffed, and adjusted her dress, before she pushed the vampire ladies away. She puffed out her chest. "O-of course I knew all that. I don't need a maid to tell me what I already know.  _Ko-hon_! Sebas, please continue as you were." A small, soft smile appeared on the vampire's face as she returned to her space between the vampire ladies. "I shall never be a failure, no matter what that gorilla thinks. Every dog has their day, and that bitch is no different. Very well, very well. I shall show to Lord Ainz that I am worthy of the trust he has placed in me."

"Very good, Lady Shalltear," Sebas Tian said, and though his face wouldn't show it, he seemed to be partly relieved that the vampire had backed down. He glanced at Solution, who said nothing more, before he turned crisply and closed the carriage door.

Moments later, the carriage trundled onward, its occupants filled with a new, fierce determination. Solution herself looked forward to being praised and rewarded by the Master once she was done, so not all of what she'd said to Shalltear had been empty words. It was up to the vampire now; and Solution didn't care whether she failed or not-she was out for her own sake now, and she would definitely get hers in the end, no matter what.

* * *

All of Ninya's muscles sang to her of their collective agony when she turned in for the night. The training session with Nabe had been very grueling, with her new teacher mercilessly drilling into her the need to become proficient with the staff. In the end, she didn't even know if she'd actually become better than she'd been at the start. Too much time falling on her ass and getting her body slapped by Nabe's stave had turned everything into a sort of blur towards the end of it, and the only thing she recalled was the long trek back to Carne Village, and back towards her home.

Some nosy villagers had asked about her. They knew what had happened, as they'd spotted her sparring for the whole day with Nabe in the distance. Of course, she couldn't just complain about it and ask for succor; who knew if Nabe had spies or informants among these simple villagers?

But she did accept an herb-filled poultice from someone named Enri, who said that it would help with sore or torn muscles. She recalled Dyne giving her things like that before, especially during a particularly grueling mission. She accepted that gladly and went on her way. The pounding in her head made it clear she needed to be home as soon as possible. It was exactly the sort of thing which Peter and Lukeluther warned her about-she could already hear their voices in her head, lecturing her about the proper ways of resting.

She had to admit, that girl brewed a good poultice. Fragrant oily liquid dripped from the surface, making it an excellent makeshift bath. Ninya could already feel her body respond-though the aches and pains remained, at least they became somewhat muted in the background, something bearable.

It didn't help with the pounding headaches of course. For that, she needed to sleep. And sleep she did, collapsing on top of her fluffy bed without further ado. It didn't take long for her to be carried into vague dreams, as she let the stress of the day just melt away.

After a fitful night of sleep, Ninya woke to a strange feeling. She felt like there was something in the room watching her. She opened her eyes, and quickly grabbed her staff from the side of the bed.

She gasped when she saw what stood there in her room, watching her. It was kind of short, right about her size. It wore a peculiar looking dark helmet, like something soldiers wore in battle. Around its neck a long, thin, trailing red cape hung over its back. Its leather armor was black and grey in color, with gloves and boots colored pitch black. Aside from the cape it was shrouded entirely in black, almost making it blend in seamlessly within the shadows of the dim room.

"Wh-who are you?" Ninya asked, frightfully. She'd already had enough of feminine figures appearing from within the shadows to last her for a lifetime.

"I have been designated as-my pardons. I am now designated by the name, 'Cynthia'." The woman spoke in a flat, deadpan voice, like she were reading loudly from a piece of paper.

Ninya swallowed. "Wh-what are you- why are you here?"

"Nabe has been given orders by the master. Therefore, she has entrusted your training for the day to me."

Was this one an associate of Momon, then? Another mysterious warrior from a distant land? "To you...? Are you a magic caster then?"

"...No. I am a-it is not important to the matter at hand. I cannot use this well," From behind her back Cynthia drew a great bow, which she nocked with a barb-tipped arrow. "But I am reasonably sure I can still hit you. Today you will practice your own magic against me, or so Nabe says, and I shall acquiesce with the request. You will do all in your power to not be hit by me, or..."

"Or...?"

The warrior cocked its head. "Or you will die," it said simply.

Oh, gods. Ninya could already feel the renewed throbbing in her muscles, but as this was Nabe's associate, she had no choice but to comply.

 _Wait for me, sister_ , she thought, as she moved out of the bed to comply.

* * *

Bereft of pride and animation, Clementine hung listlessly from the ceiling, the chains biting deep into her bleeding wrists. Her naked form was a pathetic sight, surely nothing that would excite anyone. Bruises and pus-filled wounds ran down all over her pale, emaciated skin. An ungodly scent persisted in filling her nose, her own combined wastes and discharges collecting on the floor beneath her over time-deliberately left uncleaned-which made her throat lock up from sheer repugnance.

And it seemed her body especially would not entice any of these monsters. At first, she'd been sure to be raped, again and again, perhaps abused to the point of becoming some lifeless doll. But no, they had been monsters through and through, and she suspected they saw sex with her as something fundamentally repulsive. She had an inkling on that when the grotesque tentacled woman had called in some of her subordinates to torture her: big orc-looking brutes with bulging muscles, and yet they seemed to treat her like something that would infect them if they handled her incorrectly. It was honestly amusing to watch, were it not for the fact that they'd started in on torturing her as their boss demanded. And towards the end, she just became a doll-like existence anyway.

It had been her own mistakes at the onset, when she'd just assumed that these guys were like any other secret organization she'd associated with in the past. Yet these guys took "monstrous" to a literal level. All her past experiences under the torturers' sadistic tongs, all those days spent in interrogation rooms, with only her mind for company; all those paled in comparison to what these monsters could dish out. And it was just her fucking luck that she was forced to see it all first hand, instead of being one of the torturers herself.

After the initial bout of pain which had worked to inure her against what she thought would be the extent of their regimen, she'd made the mistake of spitting into the face of the one being she thought would be their leader. And yet, instead of being insulted, crumbling into helpless outrage like every other person she'd done that to, the calm shapeshifter fuck had turned it right around back at her, and had suffocated her with some sort of slime ball. She quickly fell to unconsciousness, with the bastard's face being the last thing she saw before the darkness took her.

When she came back to, and the fucker had disappeared, she saw that her good friend miss fat ugly torturer had grown quite a bit angrier with her. A little too much, it seemed, as she was about to find out.

"You dared insult the Master, to his face, in front of me?" the mutant raved, its grotesque tentacles quivering in full-blown outrage. "The Master may have decided to spare your pathetic life, worm, but that does not make you safe from me."

"You... won't... kill me..." Clementine said, through a mouthful of blood. "Haahh... haaah... Your master... said so..."

"No," the monster said, conceding. Its pale flesh was like a dead sea-creature's. "But he did not specify on how you were to 'live'. And that, my conceited little fool, covers an exciting array of possibilities, doesn't it? I can even have you sing to me from the very edge of death, though you will never die, no matter how much you might beg for its sweet release. You will tell me what the Master needs to know, whether you like it or not."

Clementine scoffed. "So you do not believe," said her torturer. It shrugged. "Very well. It is not as if anyone here will care for your comfort at all." There came a knock at the door. "Ah. Welcome, gentlemen. Come in, come in. Did you bring the artifact I requested...? Good. Very good. Now we may begin."

Clementine's smile faded, when she saw the strange objects that had now been arrayed on the table around her. "More toys?" she asked tauntingly. "Oh... what a thrill..."

"Yes. Toys." said the torturer. She lifted one object, which made a strange squeaking sound, like a goblin being tickled to death. "Our Creators had minds much more twisted than ours, too much for even your feeble brain to comprehend." It paused. "If you've a mind to sing, do it now. I've heard you humans have 'vocal cords' of sorts that need to be intact to do the actual singing... Ahhh... how tedious... They didn't even give me a budget for a few heal wands." The creature shrugged. "This will have to do. Now, human, open up."

She struggled. Oh, she struggled. Every fiber of will she could muster. Every last drop of defiance. She rallied against the pain, the fear, the despair.

In the end, these bastards were on a whole other level. It was like she was a little girl again, and the big nasty adults were doing bad things to her, and there was nothing she could do but cry.

She tried hard to forget about the things its minions did to her. She knew people who would be delighted to learn torturing techniques under these bastards. She only wished she was one of the people who was learning, and not the one being tested instead. She recalled the smell of rusted iron, the feel of tiny, skittering legs on skin, the taste of something foul and unforgettable on her tongue, and the sensation of being ripped apart and put together and then ripped apart-again and again and fucking again.

In the end, she bared it all, like a wound bleeding profusely without end. That mental image had once been a delight-and yet now it was a reminder of what she'd undergone. Broken completely, she revealed everything she knew, like a dam broken and unloading all that she'd tried so hard to withhold.

Because why the fuck would she? She owed nothing to those guys. In the end, why had she even tried so hard to keep the secret?

She spoke of what she remembered of the Slaine Theocracy, of their sacred mission to safeguard all of humanity, through the use of ancient, powerful artifacts passed down to them. She spoke of the god-kind, beings descended from a cross-breed between humans, and a race called "Players", who could use these artifacts with ease.

She spoke of the Black Scripture, the Theocracy's most powerful cadre of warriors. She spoke of the membership before she'd left-of Certain Death, who'd led them, and of all the others. She spoke freely of any abilities they had, which she had gleaned from observing them for a short period, at a time when she'd been planning to overthrow them all, even Certain Death.

She spoke of her own humiliating circumstances, of being driven out from the Theocracy, of finding solace in the rampant killing, of her travelling through the many pits and cesspools of society, seeking bargains and performing jobs just to stay alive, even leveraging her beauty at times. She spoke of her desire to hunt adventurers, to cut their miserable lives short, stamping them out before they could grow to the likes of Blue Rose, whom she detested.

Clementine bled out everything she knew, and her tormentors squeezed her like a plump fruit for for every last drop of juice she had inside her. Eventually, she reached the limit of what she could give. She could only babble out weak nonsense words, and breathed out threats and insults in a hoarse voice.

And now back to the present, with Clementine hanging pathetically from the chain that held her up. By this point, the sore pain coursing through all her muscles had faded to a morose buzzing sensation in the back of her mind. She was hungry, she was thirsty, but she sure wasn't dead yet. She'd bitten her tongue several times-only for the wound to be healed all too quickly by her tormentors. For some unknown reason she was still kept alive for the whims of some shapeshifting megalomaniac.

Her train of thought were interrupted when the door clanged open. Clementine peered through dull, slick hair as that flopping, pale fatass lumbered in. Behind it was something she hadn't seen before.

They looked to be a pair of undead monstrosities, skeletal, emaciated figures garbed in full plate armor. They followed the grotesque creature inside.

The grotesque stared at her in silence for quite a long moment. The silence unnerved her so much she spat out a dried gob of her spit and cried, "What? What more do you fucking want from me? I've told you everything I know! Haah... Haah... There's nothing else..." Tears streamed down her cheeks. The chains above her jingled as she moved. "... There's nothing else I can tell you, you bastards! You won, okay? You won, you got what you needed! I got nothing! Nothing!  _Please_!"

It galled her to have to beg so pathetically like this, but she could not handle yet another one of those accursed "sessions".  _No! Never!_

"It pleases me to see you so pliable now, little worm. Hrm... It was a good idea to send for a consult from my comrades... They certainly helped to break in that stubbornness of yours... Hrm... Hrm..." The creature paced the room, eyeing her like like a piece of meat. "I must admit... your value to the Master has already fallen far, now that you're all used up... There really is no point to keeping you around anymore, hrm? Especially since you insulted the Master. Hehehe... It'd be better to carve you up, and spread you around to all my darling friends who consulted with me, hrm? Little tokens of gratitude, frittered away to remember you by. Your eyes here, your head there, your torso to him, your limbs to them. Won't that just be lovely?"

It made a smacking sound, almost like it were disappointed. "But it seems the Master still has plans for you, so rejoice." It snapped a finger. "Take her away, gentlemen. No need to be gentle, hrm? Just don't kill her."

Clementine could only watch in a daze as the undead relieved her of her chains, then grabbed her arms roughly to hoist her up between them.

"Goodbye now... I do hope my lord relents and sends you back here to me... Oh, I shall certainly be prepared for it!"

The creature's cackles reverberated throughout the hallway behind her as she was taken away.

After what seemed like an eternity, she felt her body being thrown to the ground. It was soft, like a carpet's surface.

"Hmmm..." came a voice. It sounded familiar, though she could not match a face to it. "She's bleeding all over the carpet, you dolts! Does that idiot not know the need for propriety? Now it'll need a lot of cleaning by the maids."

"Never mind that, milady. We're happy to serve."

"Albedo, pass this over to them."

"... Very well, my lord Ainz."

After a long beat of silence, she was hoisted up by her hair, making her eyes water. Something cold was thrust to her lips, and then a thin bony hand pulled her chin all the way down. Then she tasted warm liquid being poured down her throat, which she eagerly lapped up with her parched tongue. As the liquid burned its way down to her gut, she felt a soothing warmth fill her. It brought back life to her, even if a little, made the wounds sting a little less, made the muscles a bit relaxed.

It was enough for her to open her eyes and _see_.

That shapeshifting fucker was now sitting in the gaudiest throne ever. There was a strangely dressed woman beside him, and behind them were numerous people in maid's outfits. The former glared at her like she were a dog that had gone and pooped on her doorstep.  _Ah_ , she thought.  _Was this the woman who...?_

"I see you have recovered sufficiently, Clementine," came the fucker's voice. "I have had you brought here, because I thought you might be amenable to a new type of arrangement. Should you refuse, well... you're more than welcome to die. Would you stay, and listen?"

* * *

One week later, at E-Rantel, intrigue was afoot. The location was the city's trade and guild district, where rows of warehouses and storage buildings contained numerous supplies for the Kingdom's use. Many, of course, belonged to noble-owned companies and ventures, but some merchants from both local and foreign lands also held control of a number. One such warehouse was of interest to a trio of hooded figures lurking in the shadow of a building right across from it.

As the midday sun moved, two figures emerged from behind the warehouse, and blended into the moving shadows.

"They're here," one of the trio announced. A few moments later, the two figures materialized in front of them, their forms shimmering as the invisibility spell dissipated from their bodies. They were the twin ninjas, Tia and Tina, newly returned from reconaissance.

"Well?" Gagaran, the largest figure present, demanded. "Does it check out?"

Tia nodded silently, while Tina lowered the scarf on her mouth. She said, "It doesn't take a dog to be able to tell that the whole place reeks of the black drug. The whole place is filled with boxes of those things. I'm guessing they're newly processed, and only waiting to be shipped out."

"Damn. So that company really is corrupt. And isn't it sponsored by one of the dukes?" Gagaran wondered. They all looked to Lakyus, their leader, who was a noblewoman herself.

The blonde shrugged, her face resigned. "It is merely the symptom of a far greater problem. Regardless of their status, this is still a confirmed warehouse belonging to the pestilential Eight Fingers. That duke's name goes on the Princess's list, while we take care of the wetwork down here."

"Sounds good," Tia said, adjusting the straps on her gloves. "We're ready to begin at your word. We've identified the right corners where a nice little blaze will take care of the whole merchandise. Then, as planned, Evileye will come in to take care of the fire." The diminutive figure, who'd hitherto remained silent, nodded.

"Well, Lakyus?" Gagaran asked. "Is it a go?"

Their leader seemed to have a difficult expression on her face, as she gazed at the warehouse, like it were some sort of mathematical equation that could never be solved. She fingered the ring on her finger, a gift which had really helped her.

No longer had the sinister whispers of the cursed sword that was slung on her back troubled her. Her dreams were empty of the occasional black nightmares, where she waded through a miasma of inky despair. It was no longer a struggle to keep the thing close, as her mind seemed to have been shielded from its influence, thanks to the enchantment on the ring.

It was a gift from Momon, but it had been given to her by someone fairer and much more strong and elegant.

She sighed again, then turned to see that all her team-mates were staring at her. Gagaran, in particular, had a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Damn it girl," she said, "The two of you've got to be a whole lot more normal when it comes to setting up a rendezvous. I mean, both of you are adamantite rank and all, but that doesn't mean you can only meet up for a date in a godawful place like this. Like, seriously, leader, there are all sorts of better places to go on dates-"

"A date?" Lakyus looked outrage. "Gagaran, you idiot! It's nothing as frivolous as that!"

"Then should we start the plan already?" Evileye asked, sounding like she was supremely bored with the whole situation.

"Ehhh... Ummm..." This time, Lakyus did look flushed. She even peeked over the corner, her eyes narrowing as if she were waiting for something. Or someone. "... Perhaps... We can certainly... *ahem*. We can wait. It does not look like any of the Eight Fingers' minions are here to start distribution. It's a good day, good wind, good sun, clear blue sky, so why don't we-"

Tia and Tina looked at each other, Gagaran snickered, while Evileye rocked back on her heels and rubbed the skin behind her mask tiredly.

It was an open secret-though Lakyus would ever dispute that hotly-that the recent piece of info that had pointed them to this particular Eight Finger warehouse must have genuinely come from Amelia, of the team Eclipse Nebula. Amelia was a person for whom their leader held more than a passing attraction, and that showed in the almost maiden-like excitement she exuded when she commanded Blue Rose to investigate the warehouse.

Now the results were very apparent to see: today her armor had been polished to a blinding, golden sheen, and her cursed blade prepped like an over-sized letter opener. If one disregarded the notion that this was equipment for use by an all-star adventurer, one could rightly say that it had been prepared for a high-class rendezvous instead of its usual function. And it seemed that their leader wasn't aware she was even doing it.

Lakyus had looked forward to the meeting for a full week. For the first time since they'd known their leader she had visited several high-class salons and beauty shops to look her best. Tina could swear she'd tailed the leader to a fortune-teller, whereas Tia also claimed Lakyus had visited the lingerie section of a famous boutique at the capital city. And so the picture was clear, and it seemed it was only Lakyus who hotly denied it.

They could see what attracted the noblewoman: from the little they saw of that Amelia, she exuded just the right amount of finesse and confidence, combined with her otherworldly beauty and presence, to be able to lift the veil from their leader's eyes. This Lakyus, who only respected the strong, and was never attracted to strength in itself; who appreciated beauty, in herself and others, and yet did not merit it a vital quality-their leader had seemingly found the right mix of qualities that hit (figuratively) all her weak spots.

"If we're really supposed to meet with those guys," Gagaran then said. "That means they've got good reasons for being late."

"Oh, and that is?" Lakyus asked. The rest of the group, who could already tell where this was going, sighed to themselves.

Gagarain's smile turned raunchy and suggestive. "After all, their leader's that Momon, right? Guy that strong and massive, it must take a really good woman, or a harem of average ones, just to satisfy him. For all we know the guy could be doing a quickie right this moment, whether it's that Nabe, or-"

"That's impossible!" Lakyus suddenly shouted, her face pinking. "She would never do that! She's just his retainer, nothing more!"

A long silence followed, as the members of Blue Rose stared, blinking, at their leader. Slowly, they began to look at each other.

"Should I tell her?" Tina asked drily.

"No, no, leave it to me," Gagaran said, rubbing her forehead, as if she were feeling an oncoming headache. "Times like these needs someone with an experienced hand."

"Um... I can't tell if you're trying to insult me or..." Tina said.

The tall, muscular warrior puffed her chest up and adopted the manner of a woman wise with the ways of the world. "Listen here, Lakyus. I'm happy-we're happy for you that you've managed to find someone nice. It's cute to watch, it's nice that there's an innocent girl's spirit behind that implacable steel. But wake up, girl! Human relationships are rarely as simple as one plus one equals two! There's lots of bullshit nuances and subtleties that make up any sort of prospective relationship. And I'm-well, we're just telling you this because we care for you, leader, and for now we say: please don't get your hopes up."

"Ohhhh. By the gods' assholes..." Evileye turned to the nearby wall and smashed her mask onto it.

Lakyus looked like she was about to explode into something greatly unreasonable, her face turning into a bright red tomato. Then she drew herself up, and for a moment they were able to see Lakyus as she was, as she should have been: a noblewoman of excellent pedigree, her face now a mask of calm. Now she even spoke in such a manner.

"I must admit to be looking quite unsightly in your eyes, my comrades. I apologize for that. However, it cannot be understated that Eclipse Nebula has been an excellent boon: not just for the kingdom, but also for us, personally."

"Oh really? And what-" Gagaran's slight rap on Evileye's head silenced her.

"For example: this." Lakyus showed off the ring on her finger. "The good sir Momon has been generous enough to give this to me."

"Ummm... what, is that an engagement ring or something...?" Gagaran asked, with a scrunched face.

"Fools!" Lakyus shouted, making them near jump back from shock. "Do you not realize how important this boon has become? Without asking for anything in return, they have helped me immensely! This sword, whose nature I cannot reveal to you completely, has been muzzled of its sinister influence; and it is all thanks to this ring! So please, I'd like for you all to think very carefully before disparaging a fellow adventurer like ourselves."

"Well, it wasn't like we were really 'disparaging' them or anything," Tia muttered.

"Oi, oi, don't rile her up any more..." Gagaran sad in an equally low voice.

It was Evileye who seemed more interested in what Lakyus had said. "So you're saying that ring can suppress even strong curses? Are you sure it doesn't carry its own enchantment, leader? I'd hate to have to pick up after you because that 'gift' ended up becoming something bad."

Lakyus' eyes grew cold. "There is a need to be cautious, of course; but there is also no need to always be suspicious of every single thing. I trust Amelia, and Lord Momon, and all of Eclipse Nebula-"

"Oh, there they are. Ahoy there, Blue Rose!" came Amelia's voice.

"Amelia...? Amelia! Oh hi!" Their leader, upon hearing the newcomer's voice, instantly dropped her lecturing act and turned, bouncing on her feet, towards the source. She waved up and down, like an excited schoolgirl, as the silver-haired woman approached, her beauty apparent even from a distance.

Behind her loomed the tall, overbearing presence of sir Momon, the Dark Knight, his armor gleaming in the midday light. Shadowing him was the Beautiful Princess, Nabe, her face as stoic as they all remembered.

And then, there was another person behind them. It was clear from the way the person trailed after the group that she belonged to them, and was not just a bystander.

It wore tight-fitting leather armor, which proudly displayed its sizable assets to the whole world; it wore black, skintight trousers that accentuated its shapely, athletic legs; its belt wrapped around its slender waist snugly; upon its arms were gauntlets with serrated spikes along the edge; and then, like Evileye it wore a red, threadbare scarf around its neck, which trailed behind it in the wind. It was red-haired, like Amelia, though unlike the latter its hair was styled in a short bob. The face was stoic as the one walking in front, and yet they could sense there was a definite aura of menace around it, barely held in check.

"Good day to you, and well met, Blue Rose," Amelia proclaimed in a whispery, throaty voice. They did not fail to notice that something seemed to have changed with the woman's demeanor, as if she were privy to a secret that only she alone knew and would not share with anyone else. "Before we begin in earnest, I would just like to introduce an acquaintance of lord Momon's. This is Yuki."

* * *

**Yet another commission by anonymous.**

**Please be informed that this story is fueled by commission. Any call for continuation can and will be ignored, because the original commissioner is the only one who can have the story continued. I feel the need to include this, because people keep asking me for continuations, when this is a commissioned story first of all.**

**Thank you. If you'd like a commission for a story, feel free to contact me on "The Ruff Pusher" at fanfiction.net, or on my tumblr, "theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom".**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

**This story uses the same setting as my other story "Momon, Big Black Changeling". Essentially, Ainz Ooal Gown is the same type of creature as in that story, although this and that story happen in different worlds.**

* * *

Ainz stood to the side, flanked by Narberal Gamma, and Nazarick's newest "guest", the repurposed Clementine. Before him, the adventurer Lakyus spoke animatedly with Nazarick's Overseer, Albedo.

"Yo! Big guy! Fancy meeting you here, huh?" asked the member of Blue Rose with a mannish face, the powerfully-built Gagaran. "What say you to a round tonight, huh? We'll have us our little rematch!"

"My apologies," he said quietly. "I shall not be able to stay in this city for long. By the afternoon, we need to travel eastwards. For a quest," Ainz added after a slight pause. It was not exactly a lie for once, as Ainz really had business back in Nazarick. He would still have lied, just to get out of associating with Gagaran for far longer than he wanted.

Gagaran blew out a raspberry. "Aww, that really sucks."

"I see you are here, Beautiful Princess," the diminutive one named Evileye said, in the meantime. "I have a few questions for you."

Nabe blinked. Her face shifted short of actively glaring at the other adventurer. "I've no desire to talk," she said bluntly.

"Nabe," he said, a little scoldingly. "My apologies," he said, turning to Evileye. "She has been in a foul mood since this morning. I have no idea why."

"Might be that it's that time of month," Gagaran mused. "Not that  _you'd_  recall, Evileye."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" To the side, the two other members, Tia and Tina, observed the proceedings with the same calm demeanor as "Yuki", the being formerly known as Clementine.

"My Lord," Albedo's voice alerted them to Lakyus and herself coming back, finally done with their chat. Ainz looked discreetly at the former, and saw a strange, flushed expression on her face, even as her eyes kept darting towards his Overseer. He smiled behind his helm, and felt a tingle of pleasure rise up his spine. Albedo's idea about Lakyus seemed all the more delicious now.

"Alright, everyone," Lakyus said, now addressing her own team-mates. "Sir Momon and Eclipse Nebula have their own objective over at the residential district. Based on our intelligence, it's a heinous place where they keep the people they kidnapped. Blue Rose is to focus here, on their drugs inside the warehouse. Clear?" The other members of Blue Rose gave their assent. Lakyus turned to Ainz. "Well then, I bid you good luck, Eclipse Nebula. And..." She hesitated, glancing towards Albedo. "Do take care, Amelia."

"Right back at you, m'dear," she said carelessly.

Ainz and the others left, ostensibly to do as they were supposed to be doing.

But instead of heading for the residential district as they were expected, they doubled back, going towards a high spot from where they could observe Blue Rose and their mission. Ainz cast a camouflage spell on the area around them, allowing them to watch the other adventurers without being detected.

What should have been a routine job for Blue Rose was about to turn decidedly pear-shaped. And they would have Ainz and Albedo to blame. Down below, Evileye seemed to have sensed it, as she began to signal to her team-mates who were just about to circle around to the back of the warehouse that something was going on inside.

"Give the signal," Ainz said. A group of shadowy presences appeared inside the warehouse that Blue Rose was about to burn. It was certain that Evileye would be able to sense them, though she would not be able to know exactly who they were.

The presences were shadowfiends, a great form of shadow demon from Nazarick that had shapeshifting skills similar to doppelgangers. Ainz had commanded them to take the forms of heavily-armed men and women, fierce and ready to fight Blue Rose, if they entered. Upon encountering them, Blue Rose would believe them to be thugs in the service of the Eight Fingers.

The test he'd devised was to see if Blue Rose could overcome at least one of the shadowfiends. The fiends were instructed to hold back, and were only explicitly forbidden to kill Lakyus. If Blue Rose managed to wound one of the fiends, then they were instructed to retreat, concluding the test. From there, Ainz would evaluate their power, relative to the fiends he'd commanded. If they were strong enough, then they would be worthy of attention (and might actually become useful to Nazarick). If not, then Albedo would have to decide on her intentions towards Lakyus.

Blue Rose went in, carrying out a battle plan they devised. Using a Scroll of Remote Viewing, Ainz and the others were able to see precisely how they acted. So far Blue Rose was being tactical: with Gagaran, Lakyus and Evileye bringing up the front, while the twins snuck in from the side to attempt a sneak attack. It played entirely to their strengths, which, if he recalled grudgingly, was precisely the standard procedure in Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Would you care for a wager, my lady?" Nabe asked, out of the blue.

"A wager? That sounds interesting. What will be the wager about?" Albedo replied. Down below, Blue Rose was in the thick of it, as the shadowfiends held the line. There were six "thugs" that Blue Rose could see, so it was a manageable number for them; but there were more fiends in truth, disguised as common objects-a failsafe in case things went wrong.

"On whether or not those insects manage to pass Lord Ainz's test."

"Oh my," Albedo's voice was sweet, like a honeyed trap. "Now that is a difficult proposition, Narberal Gamma. On balance, it seems quite unfair."

"How so?"

"Why, there is no chance of Blue Rose failing. One, or two may die, but they will win, in the end." As she spoke, Tia and Tina had begun their assault, although their attempts at a sneak attack failed utterly. Ainz wondered if the fiends should have been a bit less perceptive.

"Why, my lady, you've said something quite surprising. And scandalous! You think these insects can stand against Nazarick?" Ainz resisted the urge to stare at Narberal, and her outspoken manner. It seemed strange to see her speak this way, especially against Albedo.

"That is not what I am saying. Do get some sense into that empty head of yours," Albedo said, with a loud giggle. Her smile seemed strained. "But they will triumph here, especially in the stage we set up specifically for them."

Nabe frowned. Before she could reply, Albedo said further, "But why don't we wager on something else? How about: I bet that at only one of them will die, before they succeed."

"And I wager that all of them will die, and therefore they will not succeed," Nabe said, with a smile.

"I'll take you up on that," Albedo said, her voice sweet. "If I win, then of course I shall have you give up your scheduled visits with the lord for this whole week."

"Let's make it two weeks," Nabe said.

"Done," Albedo said, her good-natured smile widening.

Nabe looked like she wanted to say something else, before she turned and frowned at the scenes unfolding on the Remote Viewing screen.

It didn't take a while until the shadowfiends claimed their first bounty. One of the ninjas died, skewered on the edge of a blade. It was either Tia or Tina.

"There's one," Nabe said. She sounded smug. "Not even five minutes and they're dead. It won't take long before Lord Ainz can claim their corpses for himself."

"Oh my, what a shame for the poor girl," said Albedo. "But, if I do not miss my guess, it looks like they've succeeded, Lord Ainz. Look, the shadowfiends are retreating."

"What?" Nabe said, head whipping around to the screen.

"Really?" Ainz asked, feeling quite surprised. So they managed to scratch one of the fiends after all? The viewing screen displayed a victorious Blue Rose, even as they clustered around their fallen comrade. He hadn't seen whoever it was had landed the blow, as his eyes had focused on the fallen twin. He would have to ask the shadowfiends later. "I see... So it means they pass."

"And that surely means..." Albedo turned, her eyes fluttering, towards Nabe. "I win our little wager, Narberal Gamma. Two weeks it is." She used a finger to ease Ainz's chin to the side, before she leaned up to give him a huge, sloppy kiss, her tongue diving forward to drag his out. The wet sounds of their frantic fresh-kissing followed, even as Albedo's eyes stared triumphantly at Nabe. The latter's face seemed to roil and shift, like wet mud, before Nabe smoothed it over and turned away with a huff.

"Oh that's right," Albedo said further, licking her lips loudly. "Today was supposed to be your scheduled day, right, Narberal Gamma? What a shame. You went through all the trouble to prepare yourself for the Master. Now you've just wagered it all away." Nabe's body trembled, from some unknown emotion, her teeth grinding audibly.

"Yuki" raised a hand. "May I join this wager?-"

"Be silent or be dead," Albedo and Nabe said, at the same time. Ainz resisted the urge to slap his face with his hand. Well, he didn't have the heart to go between two competing women. He only hoped Nabe wouldn't be too put out-even if Ainz personally had been looking forward to fucking the maid again.

Maybe next time.

* * *

The Bannry family had been supporters of the Crown of Re-Estize since the time of the Greed Kings. Originally owning much of the land near the border with the Holy Kingdom, the family's domination in politics had diminished within two waves of misfortune: first, the partition of their great fiefdom to many lesser lords due to a calamitous decision to ally with the wrong side during a period of unrest; and second, just over fifty years ago, when more land had to be sold to pay off debts. Since then, the Bannry survived on a pittance, with only two villages to their name, and about fifty farms spread out over their tiny demesne.

The state of affairs had been insulting to a noble house which prided itself on its greatness. Lily-Anne's father, then, had made a decision that would shape their family's fortunes for years to come.

Now, Lily-Anne Gen Mitta Bannry, of thirty-one summers, and Lady of the Bannry Estates, held the reins of her family's affairs. Bound in secret by her father to many vows and pacts, she was empowered to lead the way forward. First, she had secured her family under the over-arching banner of Re-Estize's Noble Faction, opposing the Royal Faction. Then, she had ensured the continuation of her line, and birthed two children, a boy, and a girl, to a lesser nobleman, thereby continuing the Bannry name. It was unfortunate that her husband and father of her children had then died not long ago, leaving his family's considerable resources to be administered by his widow from then on.

Truly a shame.

Next, she secured a position in the Kingdom's Peerage Endowment Office. The irony was not lost on her: that she would now manage the system by which her family had been brought to ruin. It had been a hefty investment of money that had been sorely needed for other affairs, but Lily-Anne was determined to see her gamble through.

The Office was said to be lucrative in a certain sort of way. There were times when multiple nobles wished to purchase the land of an impoverished peer: Lily-Anne could have the final say in the matter, granting a piece of valuable land to this or that noble-for a price. The position also allowed her to take a keener look into the various noble families in the Kingdom: which was vital for her personal use, and also to the Faction she now served, who were pleased by the unique picture she gave them regarding the fortunes of the Kingdom's various nobility.

Her position was also not just restricted to the sale of noble lands within the Kingdom. Owing to the many financial difficulties the Kingdom faced over the years-with particular attention to the expensive yearly skirmishes with the Baharuth Empire-it had been permitted to sell unclaimed noble lands to people outside the Kingdom, for a much more inflated price, of course. This had led to a number of merchants from even their rival Empire to claim status as nobility within the kingdom in exchange for a staggering amount of coin.

And of course, people in Lily-Anne's rank had the final say in all matters. Commoners who sought the prestige for their own pride had to grease the wheels a little more.

"Is it truly necessary?"

Lily-Anne leaned back, a little annoyed by the question. She raised her elegant chin. Under the table, her hands clenched, unseen.

"It is a precaution, my good Lady. I have received petitions-too many to count-from villainous, malicious swindlers and thieves who thought to take advantage of the King's most illustrious Office for their own nefarious ends. Your origins will need to be investigated by our Office before we can even begin the negotiations for your title."

The woman she faced before her had strange features, reminding her of the southern peoples. Her blonde hair was done up in twin spirals, and she wore a low-cut dress that barely skirted over the edge of impropriety. Thankfully, the butler the woman had insisted on bringing into the office (violating protocol, but Lily-Anne had a magic scroll under her desk just in case) did not seem to be distracted by his mistress's body-only kept his bearded, elderly face straight forward, and standing perfectly still, almost like a tough, steel rod.

The woman had introduced herself as an exiled noblewoman from a faraway court. She was ready to pay however much it cost to regain a semblance of power in the Re-Estize Kingdom. As far as stories went, the claim was hardly novel. Many fakers tended to keep their stories just shy of the realm of fantastical. The issue, then, was her refusal to answer the question on the exact nature of her origins.

"My own kingdom has already fallen," the petitioner said, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief her butler promptly provided, with a speed that impressed Lily-Anne. "And my pride is all I have left. Do you not understand, Lady Bannry? To be stripped of everything you once held pride in, to be reduced to a state most ignoble-why, it is all I can do to keep myself from throwing myself on my dagger! Oh, but won't you please accept?"

"Be that as it may..." Lily-Anne sighed to herself, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. It was difficult to balance the duties expected of her in this office (which was to definitively vet the sales of noble titles before the final transaction) and the enormous profits she would earn from impatient people like this woman. Even she balked at giving a piece of the Kingdom to some unknown outsider: for one, she shared the pride of the nobility who had helped shape the Kingdom; and second, any blunders would earn her the ire of her own faction, which could marshal all its resources to tear her down from her rightful perch. And she would  _not_  sully the Bannry name.

For the first time since the meeting began, the elderly-looking butler spoke in a quiet voice. Lily-Anne detected a note of authoritativeness on the butler's tone, but perhaps it was just her imagination. "My lady Vanessa, perhaps we should adjourn for a few moments or so, until you have recovered."

"I- Oh, yes-" Vanessa inclined her head to her in apology. "I shall be pleased to speak to you after five minutes outside. May we be given this honor?"

"Please." Time enough for Lily-Anne to rest and stretch her legs, and also for those two to discuss their options. She guessed that the butler probably held some form of paternal authority over the young self-proclaimed noble, or maybe he was even the ultimate mastermind. The two took their leave, and Lily-Anne's office assistant entered, bearing several refreshments on a tray. When the two had left the room entirely, the assistant procured a small letter and held it out to her. Her brows rose when she read the short, terse contents.

It was a piece of intelligence from one of her spies. The so-called Vanessa's petition had been unusual enough for her to commission a small investigation into her supposed background. She considered it prudent, particularly since the lady Vanessa had been most generous with her gold. So either the scam was of high value, or the woman was genuine, and she was looking at an individual with considerable capital, all ripe for the taking.

What intrigued Lily-Ann on the moment she read the note was the piece of intelligence claiming the lady Vanessa was related, somehow, to the Dark Hero Momon. It was only on the level of rumors-pieces of things overheard on this or that occasion-but it was one piece added to the overall picture of the mysterious lady.

One could hardly be a citizen of the Kingdom without having heard of the undead disturbance at Re-Estize, and of the role the adventurer group Eclipse Nebula played. And of course, the group had been the first adventurer group to have been promoted by the guild all the way to adamantite rank-not even a full month after being registered. Their strength was said to be on par with a genuine hero's, surpassing, it was rumored, the Warrior-Captain Gazef's.

There were some in her Faction who lamented the group's entry as adventurers, as the Dark Hero was precisely the sort of pawn they could have used to counter the Royal Faction's champion, Gazef.

Naturally, from out of Momon's reputation sprang so many tall tales and urban legends. He was said to have claimed to be from a kingdom of legends from far away, and was working to rebuild it; no, he was that kingdom's prince, exiled by a jealous brother for his prodigious skills; some even claimed he was a true Hero reborn, the sort that came every once in a millennium, and that the land should expect a great upheaval in the coming years.

To claim him as a relation was interesting, and Lily-Anne took it as something she could throw at the petitioner, and therefore gauge her reaction.

Minutes later, the lady and her butler returned, the former looking much more composed. "We apologize for inconveniencing you, my Lady Bannry. I have shown you my unsightly face," she said, as she took the proffered seat.

"It is no trouble. My butler has taken this chance to provide more tea. Please, help yourself."

After a few moments of conversing about Lily-Anne's responsibility in her Office and Vanessa's desire for a title-both of which were things they'd already talked about already-

"Do forgive me for mentioning it this late, my lady," Lily-Anne said. "But I seem to recall that I have heard rumors that you are the Dark Hero Momon's relation." She looked at Vanessa's face, watching intently for her reaction. "Is this true?"

The woman's face hardened, her expression closing up, her lips pursing. "It is a delicate matter, and one which I would hesitate to speak... to strangers."

"Oh, but we are not strangers, my lady," Lily-Anne said carefully. "At the least, I dare hope to remain in your service-not as a friend, but business partners perhaps."

Vanessa looked conflicted, as if she did not know how to respond to Lily-Anne. Then, after a moment's hesitation, she said, "The circumstances of our lands are something I shall take to my grave. But I can freely say this: he is indeed my brother, but our interests do not align-not in that sense. I do not seek a title to be able to spread our family's roots in this Kingdom using his skills: he and his cohort have their reasons for becoming an adventurer, entirely separate from my own will."

Lily-Anne took care not to raise an eyebrow. As far as she could tell, there seemed no tremor of falsehood in Vanessa's expression. "I see."

"Will my brother's status figure in my application for the title?" Vanessa asked, looking much perturbed.

"No, but you should know by now that the nobility of the Kingdom is forbidden from interfering with or using the Adventurer Guild's group for their own personal needs. The issue with your brother shall only come up-if and when you are raised to the nobility, of course-should you choose to have your brother advance your schemes on your behalf."

"Oh, but I would never!" Something like bitterness seeped into her words. "I had hoped not to summon that man's shadow, and yet here I see he has spread his brilliance into even this little corner of the Kingdom. It seems I cannot escape him, Sebas."

"My pardons, my lady, but I am sure Lord Momon did not intend that."

"No, of course he didn't," Vanessa said, her eyes fluttering, looking resigned. "Like always."

She had observed much from that small exchange. And while it may all just be an act being played by masterful charlatans, it was a start.

And so, she bid goodbye to Vanessa, promising her another meeting soon, during which she vowed on her family's honor to give the woman an answer regarding her petition. It would just be enough time to confirm the story.

Vanessa bowed her goodbye with the same, stoic grace she expected of herself. If this one were an impostor, Lily-Anne thought, then she seemed quite well-trained.

Later that same afternoon, Lily-Anne called upon her immediate superior in the hierarchy of the Noble Faction, the Esteemed Lord Chuven. Considered a mid-ranking noble, he was said to report directly to Marquise Blumrush, a member of the Kingdom's Great Six Nobles. She hoped to be able to reach that capacity one day, or even reign as one of the Great Six.

She reported Vanessa to Lord Chuven, as well as her supposed link to Momon, the Dark Hero.

"And is this information confirmed?" Lord Chuven asked, crossing his great meaty arms over his chest. Once a formidable warrior in his youth, years of inactivity administrating his lands had given the man a distinct potbelly.

"Yes, my lord. My contact in the Adventurer's Guild has attested to this. He has even asked Sir Momon directly." It was fortunate that the celebrated adamantatite adventurer had been in the capital at all. She had expected a day's delay, maybe more if the man and his group had gone out on a quest. Her contact had couched it in a sense that Vanessa had been some malcontent willing to bank on Momon's good name. But Momon had gruffly rebuffed the accusation.

" _She is indeed my sister. I would ask you not to bother her with this knowledge, as we have made our separate ways_." And that was all the tall, dark-armored knight had to say on the matter. With that, Vanessa's claims were given a boost in credibility: unless it were a plot by the Adventurer's Guild as a whole, the word of an adamantite-ranked member made Vanessa's story authentic, at least on that part. Re-Estize's local Guildmaster, Ainzach, was no fool, and would not have promoted someone directly to adamantite on just the basis of strength alone.

Lord Chuven's face was unreadable as he digested the news. "The consensus is still divided as to this newcomer," the man said quietly. "There are still many things unknown about him. And that is something that we do not need at the time." Then came a long moment of contemplation, with Lily-Anne just standing there before his desk, with Lord Chuven's brooding face staring off into the distance.

Then, the Lord Chuven took a quill and some paper and began to write. He said nothing, but Lily-Anne knew it was some sort of recommendation to his immediate superior, Marquis Blumrush.

"You may inform the Lady Vanessa that she shall make an excellent Countess in one of our many unclaimed lands. I have heard the northern lands have plenty to spare," Lord Chuven said.

"As you say, my lord," Lily-Anne said, bowing. The implication was clear: Vanessa would only be afforded a minor title, an overlordship of only a few parcels of land. For a little extra, she would be given one with farms, and for a little more, even a village or two. But the Noble Faction, who thoroughly controlled the office through her and other nobles, still did not trust her enough to elevate her to Lily-Anne's own level, let alone Lord Chuven's.

Lily-Anne bid her leave, her mind already running through all the profit she could make off of the desperate Lady Vanessa. She had been formally invited to become a Peer in principle: now all that was needed was the matter of the exact price.

* * *

The Lord Chuven, for his part, had not been penning the eminent Marquis Blumrush. The letter was intended for a messenger, who would carry it to a drop, from where an interpreter would reach its contents and forward the information to those who needed it: an agent who would report directly to his superiors in the Eight Fingers.

Lord Chuven was one of many in the Kingdom of Re-Estize who pledged their allegiance to this underworld group, whose roots coursed through the Kingdom's bloated underbelly, unchecked and protected by the nobility. They had their fingers in every rotten aspect of Re-Estize's proverbial pie and freely used the esteemed nobility as shields and cat's paws to further their greedy agendas.

The Eight Fingers did not always come to a consensus, being competitors in a highly fluid and lucrative environment. They had their respective specialties: drugs, slavery, gambling, smuggling, etc. When united action was needed, it was usually to stop a potential leak that would destabilize the situation, such as the Baharuth Empire somehow invading the Kingdom; or if all their businesses would be severely affected by certain events, such as in the case of the Princess Renner's push to ban slavery.

On that front, they had failed, with the slavery department taking a huge hit. But then, just months later, their profits returned-tenfold-owing to the larger premium of slaves within the outlawed environment. The demand was still there, higher even, and so the slavery department returned to prominence.

Currently, the sphere of drugs was in the midst of experiencing a sudden upheaval. First it had been the burning of their plantations. That was fine for them, an unfortunate loss; but there were many such places spread throughout the Kingdom, and with time, more would grow. But then the attackers had targeted their refinement facilities, their warehouses, even far-flung depots and drop-off zones, and that caught their attention even more. Over the years they had endured the random seizures by an overzealous noble or two. Most times they were even able to reclaim the product after the deed was done. But these new attackers did not care for glory: they burned the product, and smashed valuable equipment. All without taking a life. In this way their losses were known to the public as unfortunate accidents, and not deliberate arson.

It took a while, but eventually they were able to discover the culprits: the adventurer group Blue Rose. And that presented their own conundrum. Dealing with them covertly, as was their usual modus, had failed: the Six Arms, their elite group, had been soundly mauled, already having lost two members. It was difficult to call out Blue Rose as stooges of a noble-which many suspected to be the Princess Renner yet again-as their reputations preceded them. Their contacts "aboveground" could not even accuse the adamantite group of breaking the rules of the Guild, as they had no reliable witnesses whose words would bear weight.

Lord Chuvan's piece of information turned out to be relevant, in a certain way. They had learned that Blue Rose had been associating quite closely with the Adventurer Guild's newest star, Eclipse Nebula. Though caring nothing for the deeds of adventurers and their ilk, the recent events had made them a bit hyper-aware of Blue Rose and all that were related to them.

"Could Momon be bought?" The question was asked, and as usual there was little support for the idea. Entangling themselves with the Guild would bring out the nobility on their heads, which was bad for business. The Kingdom could not afford to have their Adventurer Charter revoked, and even the nobles in their pockets would not side with the Eight Fingers if it came to open conflict with the Guild.

The next possibility, "Could Momon be threatened using his confirmed sister", was also not seriously considered. Aside from the fact that this was an adamantite ranked hero, this still contended with the previous point: that such a way would inevitably pull the Adventurer's Guild into conflict with them. Momon was too public a persona to defy without consequence, and his character still a mystery for anyone to read. For now, the idea was shelved.

Finally, after much bickering on the issue, the Eight Fingers sent an emissary back to consult with Lord Chuven. The austere noble was also known to have a sensible head, and they hoped he would be able to present a good solution to their problems.

The Lord Chuven did, in fact, turn out to be quite illuminating.

"We cannot accuse Blue Rose of anything, unless we had proof to present before the Guild," he said. "Censuring a group, of adamantite-rank at that, would require more than rumor and hearsay. And I trust you cannot provide anything of that same type?"

The emissary shook his head in the negative.

"Then you must attack Blue Rose some other way. The twins Tia and Tina, along with Evileye, have no past that can be dredged up and exploited. And that Gagaran, despite her appearance and personality, is canny, and will never fall to any entrapment we devise. She will not care for blackmail, and unless you have the capability to hold the others hostage... well, if you had that sort of power you could've just made Blue Rose disappear."

"So that leaves-"

"Their leader, Lakyus."

"You think she is vulnerable?"

"She renounced her claim to her family's estate upon becoming an adventurer, but her father never disowned her, so she is still a member of nobility. If you can arrange to put pressure on the Aindra clan..."

"...Then she will be muzzled?"

A shrug. "That seems to be the only option available left. I do not think the Aindra lord will cave to threats, and outright threatening Lakyus herself will no doubt draw unwanted attention."

"What should be done then?"

The lord was lost in thought for a little while longer. "...A distraction." He glanced at the emissary. "A distraction, at first, just to stop Blue Rose from operating; but if things progress smoothly, then it may be turned to our advantage. It requires your group dipping into all those other nobles you've got in your pockets, to have them help."

"We shall certainly be able to accomplish that."

Lord Chuven inclined his head. "This, then, is the plan I propose."

* * *

Quiet moans and grunts filled the air, as two bodies pushed against each other, their skins glistening in the dim light. The naughty sounds of their lovemaking: of flesh slapping lewdly against flesh, accompanied their voices.

"Ohhh... haaah... yes... Lord Ainz... there... there..." Falling forward on the bed, propped up on her elbows and knees, the homonculus maid whined and pleaded into the pillowsheets as her master's long and girthy cock claimed her insides, pushing into her up to the hilt with every wet stroke. The maid was utterly naked, her white skin glowing in bright contrast to Ainz's darkened, tanned skin. His hands gripped the maid's hips, using it as he would a handle that helped drag her down on his throbbing manhood.

Ainz was presently garbed in the guise of an ogre-orc hybrid, thick-skinned and thick-muscled. His cock was an experiment of sorts: yet another hybrid of many species in his "memory" that was designed to wring out the highest amount of pleasure from both himself and his partner.

He paid half his attention on the woman sighing and gasping before him; the other half was spent listening to the report given personally by the combat maid Solution Epsilon, who kneeled near the entrance of the room. Behind him, sitting on the chair and examining papers using the language-translating glasses he'd lent her, was the disguised Albedo, as naked as he was. Her hair was unkempt, her skin still shining with much sweat. His drying seed lingered upon her slit as she worked and shuffled through papers, nonchalantly tuning out Solution's report and the sounds of lovemaking with admirable professionalism.

"... and that concludes my report, my lord." Solution sat back, her cold, expressionless eyes staring with an almost predatory hunger at the place where her lord's hips were joined with the maid's. Yet she said and did nothing else.

"Hnh. You are to be... requited... for your admirable handling of your role, Solution," Ainz said. Solution, in her guise as "Vanessa" had acquired a small estate in the Kingdom, and had been styled "Count" Vanessa, of Kubern (the name of the small territory she had been granted). So far so good: it would be a suitable foundation for any future plans. At the least, Nazarick had gained "territory" outside of its bounds, and that was good for Ainz.

"Albedo?" he asked.

"Yes... Well...hm... Good work, Solution Epsilon," the Overseer said, sighing, as she put aside the papers. "With you in place as very tempting prey dangled before them, it falls to you to ensure we catch worthwhile prey. Do your best for the Master's sake."

"...I shall," Solution said.

"And also-Hn!" Ainz grunted, feeling a renewed wave of squeezing motions around his dick as the homonculus maid once again dissolved into orgasm. Whatever he said was lost as he tried to endure the waves of pleasure that threatened to unseat him.

After a while, he regained his rhythm, and said, "...Also, do not forget to garb yourself against sudden attack. There have been many pointed questions regarding our relationship. Keep it vague if you cannot keep silent, and most of all do not reveal yourself as anything more than you are."

"I understand perfectly, my lord."

"Very good. Then, if there is nothing else, you may leave."

Solution hesitated, and looked like she were about to say something, her gaze smouldering with something that Ainz didn't catch. But the unexpected silence had drawn Albedo's attention, and her eyes narrowed as the combat maid collected herself, rose, and resumed her disguise as "Vanessa". She made one final bow, then left.

Right on cue, Ainz finished inside the maid with a loud groan, depositing his fresh jizz inside her womb. He lingered for a while, bathing in the sensations and running his hands all over the maid's sweaty back, before he pulled out of her with a loud pop.

"Th-thank you, Lord Ainz."

"... You have my gratitude as well," he said in return, his form now melting to become something else. While the maid stood and gathered her clothes, Ainz's form blurred, and became a normal human's. Still slightly panting, he turned to Albedo. "You said you had something to report as well?"

"It surely does not concern us, or Nazarick, my lord," Albedo responded in her throaty, gushing voice. "However, it does concern a pet that we are mutually concerned with."

Ainz cocked his head. "Lakyus?" That seemed the only answer, as Albedo had said she'd met Blue Rose earlier in the day, before meeting him here for their brief lovemaking.

Albedo giggled. "Indeed, you have limitless foresight, my lord."

"What has happened, then?"

She snorted. "Marriage. Her family is supposed to be pressuring her to marry."

Ainz scratched his head, genuinely confused. "But isn't she an adventurer?" Well, adventurers were allowed to marry, such was their prerogative. But from what he knew of Lakyus, she seemed to have shown herself to be far above the need to be married, even removing herself from inheriting her family's fortune and title. She could not imagine her being "pressured" to do much of anything.

"It is a curious case, and one whose circumstances are not unknown to us."

 _Really_ , Ainz wanted to ask, but found that he could not, for fear of seeming ignorant. He desperately searched his mind through the morass of lazy afternoons and evenings of endless fucking, but the only thing he was able to recall on hand was his plan for Clementine, now known as "Yuki"; and Solution's recent news regarding her noble title. "...Indeed," he said noncommittally.

"The spies we sent into the filthy underworld of this so-called Kingdom have indicated that the Eight Fingers are responsible for this," Albedo went on, mostly speaking to herself, for which Ainz was grateful. "Somehow they have set their lapdogs to pressure Lakyus' family to have her married. It is emotional blackmail, in a sense-the Aindra clan head has refused to yield to pressure, but there have been accusations of theft and fraud before their so-called king, and they are at risk of losing their whole patrimony if Lakyus will not marry."

"Does Blue Rose know about the connection?"

"They suspect the Eight Fingers for the scheme, but I did not tell them what we knew. Unless you commanded me to reveal what I knew to them?"

"That would be foolish."

Albedo smiled. "Naturally I prided myself on knowing your mind so intimately, my lord."

Ordinarily, Ainz would not have cared much for the politics; he'd had enough of it in his old world. But Lakyus had Albedo's favor, and even he could grudgingly admit to having a slight attraction for the fellow adventurer. However, he refused to do anything that would endanger Nazarick or anyone associated with it. Because he had no ideas on what to do, and further because he did not want to let Albedo know that he did not know, Ainz ended up brooding in silence, waiting for her to speak instead.

There came a knock on the door. "My lord Ainz," said one of the other maids he'd brought out here. "Yuki has returned, along with the shadow demon."

Ainz glanced at Albedo, who smiled crookedly. "Let them in," he ordered.

* * *

They'd done something to her. She was sure of it. Something black and horrible lurked within the memories she had repressed in her mind, which were then reinforced by sorcerous walls courtesy of that f- _her master_ -and his coterie of monstrous minions. She was grateful to them for not fully destroying her personality, for leaving her as "Clementine", even if she was already this "Yuki" now.

Now she wore a mask on top of her mask, all different masks she was forced to wear, and none of it, she was sure, was completely "her". She was as a reanimated doll walking, like those undead the shitty necromancer conjured.

"You have summoned me, my lord," she said, her face trying its hardest not to stiffen as she beheld her new master sitting on the side of his bed, completely naked, with his equally naked mistress also lurking just near. She knelt on the carpet, and felt apprehensive all of a sudden.

"Rise, Yuki," the master rumbled. "How goes your first mission?"

She smiled. There was one thing that was easy for all her masks to reconcile: give her the order to kill and she'd do it gleefully. "None shall trouble the Master anymore. I made sure to make an example of their bodies."

"...Good. That is an acceptable outcome." He snapped his fingers. "Now, it is time for your next test. For this you shall need to be equipped accordingly. Strip."

A part of her trembled, recoiling, resisting. With a chill, she realized the intent- _so she was going to get fucked now, huh?_  Nonetheless, she smiled happily, genuinely, as she stripped all the layers of her armor away, then almost tore off her under-clothes as if she were eager. A thick, pungent scent started wafting from her nethers, something the master and his consort were able to smell a few moments later. The Master's brows raised, while the mistress' face twisted, and gave her a look most venomous.

"Don't be so sure, little worm," Albedo said, with greeted teeth.

"Peace, Albedo," the Master said. "Shadow demon, have you brought the items, as requested?"

She shivered as a presence made itself known right behind her, like a cold breeze from an open window. An entity formed of pure darkness stretched out its black hand, and deposited something before the Master. Then, the entity disappeared, as if it never were; and she could not detect it at all, even knowing it was supposed to be there.

"Go on and wear this set of armor," the Master said, gesturing. "I would be a poor boss if I did not ensure my workers are not sufficiently protected for the job."  _What was her job?_  she wondered, as she did as she was told and put on the different pieces of armor. It was dyed in black, and made of a strange metallic material-harder than the leather she had worn, and yet lighter than even the daggers she was used to. It made for a strange feeling of a second skin over her own.

"Your boots are blessed by the panther-so you shall never fear falling from any height. Yes, you may even fly as high as a hawk might in the sky, and never have to fear the ground when you fall.

"Your armor will shield your body from petty blows, but it is not meant to take on an army. You may have already noticed, too, that it is light to carry. It is almost like you're wearing nothing at all.

"Your gloves can bear any heat (or lack thereof), and will ensure your strikes are true-well, relatively. It cannot increase what is not there to begin with, but I have no doubt you're skilled enough for it, yes?

"The belt around your waist will guard you from sorcerous spells up to a certain level. I am not exactly sure of the exact level, but feel free to test it out against a magic caster.

"The dagger attached to the belt is of mastercrafted design and is made of materials that you will not find easily... Suffice to say it can channel magic, too, if you were so inclined, but the most I can say of it is that, with sufficient skill, you could kill someone really... dead. With it.

"And finally, those trousers..." The master trailed off, rubbing his chin. "Well, they look rather good on you."

"Ainz-sama?" Albedo exclaimed, looking quite scandalized.

The Master cleared his throat. "You are tasked with infiltrating the Slaine Theocracy using only the armor you wear, your cunning and your wits, and my other servant, who shall always be by your side." At that, the entity from before materialized right beside him, before fading away from her senses once again.

"What shall I be doing in there, my lord? That place is easy enough to infiltrate."

An ominous air seemed to settle all around the master. His human eyes gleamed, as if hidden fires sparked within them. "You are to investigate the beings known as 'Players', and bring back whatever knowledge you have of them. The shadow demon will ensure that reports will reach me swiftly; it then falls to you to be my eyes and ears within that country. I need records, books, first-hand accounts-and if you find anyone who's supposed to be a Player, then-" her master leaned forward. "Do not be so foolish as to engage them by yourself. Report to me, and me alone. That is all that is expected of you."

She bowed deeply, her mind finding it had no objections to throw out. Everything was perfectly reasonable to her, even if she felt sick in her stomach; as if one particular mask out of all the masks buried inside her was frowning.

* * *

"She did not look well," Albedo observed. Now that "Yuki" had left, they were once again alone inside the room. Albedo had dropped her language-glasses and crawled back onto the bed with Ainz. The latter had transformed into another shade of human. "Are we quite sure we can trust her? Not just to act without betraying us, but also to actually perform her duties?"

"I am not confident in her survival, or success," Ainz said. "That is why I have tasked the shadow demon with the same orders as her." It also had a relatively high-level, as it had been "borrowed" from the eighth floor. Even the armor he had gifted the being formerly known as Clementine would not be enough to defeat it. On the off-chance she threw off the compulsions on her and betrayed Nazarick, then the demon was commanded to lead her to the fate that should originally have been hers.

Ainz could admit to feeling a little more apprehensive at the thought of "Players". They were an unknown entity in an already hostile world. He could not bear the thought of these Players doing harm to Nazarick. Thus, he had to know all about these Players, and hopefully strike first before they could even know he was there.

"Mm." Albedo sounded doubtful, but did not say anymore. She  _could_  not say any more, as her lips were now currently wrapped around the tip of Ainz's bulbous cock. Ainz threaded his fingers through his lover's silver hair, enjoying the feel of her mouth encasing him. For many long minutes he just sat there, his eyes meeting Albedo's as she worshipped his manhood.

Then, Albedo stopped, pulling her mouth out from his crotch with a small, wet smack. She laid her head against his thigh and licked her lips. "My lord?"

"Hm?"

"May I speak freely?"

"What is it?"

She hesitated, and toyed with his wobbling cock with her finger. "About the issue with Lakyus..."

"Yes?"

"Would it not be better for  _you_  to marry her, my lord?"

Ainz's eyes widened, as his cock jerked up, making even Albedo flinch in surprise. Then she giggled, even as Ainz stared at her.

"Albedo, that is..."

"It's certainly something to consider, is it not? She would be your wife among the humans. Of course, we of Nazarick all know the truth." She puffed up her chest, making her ample boobs jiggle. "She shall only be one, of... many."

After a long while he said, "Albedo... while I did give permission for you to play with her, marrying her is..."

"You object?" Albedo said with a pout, leaning down to give his cock a few, spiraling licks. As she did so, she made puppy-eyes up at him.

"I-" He thought about it; and seriously found no major objections. Well, except for- "But would she even agree to this?"

Albedo quirked a brow, evidently feeling pleased he was agreeing-even hesitantly. "Oh, my love, please be assured that she will agree to this. I guarantee it." And saying that, she swallowed him deep into her mouth, tightening her throat around his sensitive glans as if in thanks.

Ainz had no rebuttal to that-he lost thinking entirely as he leaned back in his bed for another naughty romp with Albedo. It would certainly feel more than gratifying to share moments like this with Lakyus, as if he and Albedo were sharing a cherished belonging among themselves.

* * *

**Yet another commission by anonymous.**

**Please be reminded that this story is a commission. Any call for continuation can and will be ignored, because the original commissioner is the only one who can have the story continued. I feel the need to include this, because people keep asking me for continuations, when this is a commissioned story first of all.**

**Thank you. If you'd like a commission for a story, feel free to contact me on "The Ruff Pusher" at fanfiction.net, or on my tumblr, "theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom".**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

**This story uses the same setting as my other story "Momon, Big Black Changeling". Essentially, Ainz Ooal Gown is the same type of creature as in that story, although this and that story happen in different worlds.**

* * *

If nothing else, Demiurge marvelled at the way a fellow Guardian could change so much over a period of time. It made him examine his own performance, to try and see if he had made the same adjustments; if he'd improved or declined in just about the same rate as his fellow peers.

"Decline" could not be said of the "new" and "improved" Shalltear Bloodfallen. He'd had a chance to observe her changes over the past months, and saw the remarkable improvement in judgment, decision-making, and efficiency, with regards to undergoing a task given to them by Ainz-sama.

He didn't know what had changed, but he was aware of the now zeal with which the vampire now pursued her duties. Week after week, she would come to Demiurge's "facilities" and deliver her share of specimens to his subordinates, without even being asked to. As such, Demiurge's own production output was startingly close to overflowing. The liches from the library had to pay a call to him personally to stop their daily supply, as they were still working through previous batches delivered.

(He'd meditated long on that, deciding to see if this was not merely one of Ainz-sama's long-term plans; and that this was a test personally made for him.)

Now what could account for the vampire's decidedly uncharacteristic change? What had led it to become like "this"?

And by this, he meant the physical appearance too. Shalltear no longer was the young-looking, precocious beauty as she should be: her child-like features had grown and lengthened, with less baby fat, her slender figure becoming more pronounced and buxom. Overall she looked like a young woman-like one of the maids even, than someone whose peer might have only been the twins Aura and Mare.

At first that was a mystery to him. He'd assumed it was an illusion she'd worn at the start, to coincide with Ainz-sama's new directives on their dealings with the outside world. But when he'd suggested certain disguises to her, Shalltear had been quick to dismiss the notion.

"Oh, might you be referring to this? Well, it is no disguise, m'dear." Wings sprouted up from behind her back, bat-like and slender. "This is merely a form that Ainz-sama has gifted me himself."

"Ainz-sama? He gave you this disguise?"

"It is not a disguise!" Shalltear had snapped, to which Demiurge had to bow to placate the wrathful vampire. It was always difficult to handle her rages. "It is a form. A new form he granted me upon my creation. Not even Peroroncino-sama knew about it. This is the proof of the sacred bond I and Ainz-sama share, something which certain gorillas will learn about soon enough!" She sighed, her anger subsiding. "It is the {Mature Chrysalis}. It enables a transformation into a form that all in this world must fear: an Ancient, True Vampire. Oh, I'd love to show everyone my true form. Would you like to see, Demiurge?"

Demiurge had declined politely, citing the need for work. At mention of work, even Shalltear seemed to straighten up. "Good work," he'd said, indicating the precious resources she and her vampires had brought in.

"Be sure to mention my name to Ainz-sama," Shalltear said, eyes fluttering.

"You do not wish to tell him yourself?"

"And risk his displeasure, if it were nothing interesting?" she'd balked. "No, no, my dear... A helpful little maid had told me a great many things, and one of them is the importance of giving it all for the Master. I shall not be the only one to be saddled with failure! I shall not be ignored by Ainz-sama!"

That had been six months ago. And through all that time, she'd been punctual with the deliveries, almost as if she were working feverishly to prove her words weren't merely breaths of sweet air. This change, accompanied by the many sweeping updates across all of Nazarick, meant that Demiurge would then move to managing his own duties and affairs with the appropriate gusto.

Yet unbeknownst to him (or if he knew, he saw it as no consequence), a result of Shalltear's renewed attentions to duty had brought forth a gruesome little legend that grew and festered in the minds of the rural folk of the Re-Estize Kingdom.

It spoke of a ravenous shadow that stalked the night-time. It flew on fell, bat-like wings, and together with a swarm of its hideous servitors, it would sweep down into an innocent hamlet and carry off every inhabitant, leaving it an empty husk. Those who were said to have witnessed it unseen spoke of eyes gleaming like blood-red rubies, of fierce claws that glimmered in the darkness, and of an alluring scent, like a high-class woman arriving at a ball.

The rumors had only grown stronger and stronger over the past months, spinning out newer and more fantastical details to this strange apparition; but so far the nobles had treated it as mere peasant superstition, nothing more. Many were the adventurers who were sent to investigate the peculiarity-and not many returned.

Of course, they had already started to notice when one prominent member of their number, possessing a name which the reader may be familiar with-Lily-Anne Gen Mitra Bannry, last scion of the Bannry clan-had disappeared right on the very day she'd visited her estate. Survivors of her honor guard (who quickly disappeared without notice) told tales of a fiend masquerading as a young beauty, who'd enthralled an entire village, and whose hideous form was bared to the Lady Lily-Anne, and terrified her honor guard such that they ran, leaving their charge to the creature's mercy.

As such, the Noble Faction began to take steps to coordinate with the Adventurer's Guild, recognizing now the threat in the inhuman. Huge bounties were amassed, and the experienced high-ranking adventurers were commissioned.

(Ironically, the ongoing private intrigue involving Blue Rose and Eclipse Nebula meant that they were not aware of the situation until much later.)

Of course, this was all Shalltear Bloodfallen's doing. The master had commanded her to look out for "extraordinary" individuals. She would pass them on to Demiurge, all while she would keep a low profile. The Guardian interpreted this as frequent night-time raids on human populaces, all while tracking those so-called adventurers, who were said to possess the extraordinary quality the Master requested.

Shalltear delivered them up wholesale to Demiurge on silver platters. Rumors of entire villages disappearing usually meant a large group of adventurers had camped close by, and that Shalltear had taken no chances, which then meant even the unremarkable villagers were included. She'd slipped the noose around her prey, and collected them all in a raid she would lead personally.

Sometimes-and only sometimes, as she knew the Master would disapprove of wasting time and effort for things that would not benefit Nazarick-she'd find promising cuties and beauties that would catch her eye among the haul. These she would take as her "tithe", a small side-dish that would probably not be missed in the grand scheme of things. They would serve her well in her grand chambers, as her new playthings.

(Incidentally, this included the poor Bannry scion, who was the latest to be chosen by the vampire in this way. Nowadays she was busily being accustomed to her new life of serving her mistress' pleasure in the dungeons of Nazarick.)

She spent quite a while working in this way. She was satisfied with it, but felt that she had not truly been able to find something quite astounding, something that would really make Ainz-sama proud of her. All the creatures she'd snatched had varying degrees of promise. Yet none truly stood out. She was thus hesitant to return to her Master with the results, even if her chest felt full to bursting with warmth, and her nethers kept on churning out fluids at the thought of being embraced by the Supreme Being. Were it not for Solution's reasonable words, she would have declared war on her rivals already, and claimed her rightful place as Ainz-sama's onahole.

* * *

The outlaw den was in an uproar. To Brain Unglaus, that was to be expected-as the outer alarms had cued them in to the presence of intruders. It was all just as the masterr swordsman had expected, what with their spies' news from the city of an adventurer guild being sent to find them.

Accordingly, their group was supposed to separate: one would stay and hold the invaders off, hoping to completely end these adventurers if able; and the others would flee through the caverns' side exits, from where they would regroup in the countryside.

Brain would rather be dead than have to join the fleeing group. He'd joined up to fight, in the first place. He'd wanted to hone his sword, to bare it against individuals that could polish his skills to an absurd degree-even if he had to undertake the unscrupulous route. When one's life-long rival served the King directly, he would need to live with the beasts just to keep up.

"Pull back! Pull back!" came the screams from the front-line. Brain, his sword unsheathed, strode forward and met groups of men running towards him, their faces pale, their weapons nowhere to be found.

"What the hell's going on?" he demanded. "Answer me, damn it!"

"Run!" they said. "M-m-monster!"

 _Monster_? Brain set his teeth and let the cowards pass. If it was a monster that could inflict terror, then that explained the craven sight. Fortunately, he was garbed in certain enchantments that would protect from terror. And, of course, he had his natural courage, which had enabled him to face down a troop of undead before.

Of course, it helped to be cautious. He slowly tiptoed into the passages the front-line had vacated. He was aware that the others who were supposed to support him had fled as well. Good. Less chance of any of them getting in his way. He could've appreciated one of the rogue's help, though, to help scout ahead.

He heard them come, soon enough. Brain straightened his blade, and said a silent prayer for the sake of whoever's head would be rolling soon. He wouldn't hold back, not if he could finally surpass his rival.

Brain hid in the shadows of the tunnel leading into the antechamber, and heard the unmistakable thudding footsteps of someone clad in armor. He saw it then: a great, hulking figure in crimson armor, hefting a great, long spear that seemed to drip with blood. He saw his opportunity, fleeting though it might be, when the warrior turned, its back towards him.

Yet just as he was about to breathe out a force of command to his body-to make it faster with a quick burst of muscle-a face appeared in his vision, which scared the wits out of him. It was a pale woman, its eyes like bleeding irises in a pool of black, its mouth bared with unmistakable fangs.

He swung his sword, hoping to slash at the thing, but it bounded backward. Unfortunately, he'd lost his chance-and the sound of his sword alerted the red-armored warrior to his presence.

"So here you are," said the unknown warrior. "Well then, I do hope someone does me the courtesy of demonstrating their skill? I don't wish to have spent a night fruitlessly chasing after mere cockroaches."

Brain took stock of the situation. Aside from the monstrous-looking woman and the armored figure, there were three others similar to the former, all hanging back towards the further ends of the chamber. All three of them seemed to be clad in flimsy silk dresses, more fit for the home than in battle, but of course he saw that looks were wildly deceiving in this case.

"Very well then, I give you leave to fight, human," said the warrior. At its rumbled command, the monster in front of him bounded forward, its fingers lengthening into knife-like claws.

 _It must be a type of vampire_ , he thought. He'd never fought one before, but he had heard from veteran adventurers. As he thought that, the sight of pale, moonlight flesh and jiggling boobs almost made him blink and lose focus, but he steeled himself at the last minute, and met its attacks with a potent counter-sweep.

Evidently not expecting that, it looked surprised. He grinned, and activated a martial art. A moment later, it was Brain's turn to be surprised when his attack completely missed, as the creature moved backward to avoid his blow.

"The hell...?"

The vampire hissed at him, exposing its long, tell-tale fangs. It lunged forward again, to attack, and Brain was a little more prepared this time. He slowly backed away while deflecting its blows, then used the now-narrow battlefield to restrict the vampire's freedom.

His enemy seemed to have realized this, as it scrambled backward in its turn, faltering in its attack.

"Don't you fucking run!" Brain shouted. He slashed forward with his sword, but all that only ended up doing was damaging a bit of the fabric, exposing the vampire's lovely, cow-like boobs. The obscene sight almost made him laugh. In his battle-rage, he failed to recall that heading out back into the chamber was practically suicide.

The armored figure's rumbling voice swiftly brought back his focus. "How pathetic," it said. It seemed to be addressing the vampire. "This is the second time you've failed me, minion. Am I to fail Ainz-sama because of you? No. Away with you then. Take your boobs and stand back. Punishment will come later.

"As for you," the warrior's attention turned towards him. "You seem formidable, for managing to hold off one of my minions. You are a powerful warrior, I take it?"

"There are few more powerful," he boasted grimly. He could sense the thing's attention on him had sharpened, as if it were a snake ready to strike. In any case, Brain was already prepared.

The warrior chuckled. "Good, good. I take it you have considerable knowledge of martial arts. Very well. Demonstrate them to me."

"Are we to fight?" Brain asked.

"If that is what you want."

"Then tell me your name. I am Brain Unglaus. Carve that in your mind, as you lie bleeding in the dust."

"Oho! Your confidence is titillating!" The figure chuckled. "Very well." After it spoke, a slit on its helm opened, revealing a beautiful face, with gleaming ruby eyes. Brain was taken aback: was it a man or a woman? When it spoke, it was definitely a woman's voice. "I've no patience for honorable battles like the butler or that Cocytus." It spoke in a high-refined manner, like some nobleman. "But it would be boorish not to reciprocate your generosity with even a slight indulgence. Very well. I am Shalltear Bloodfallen, Guardian of Nazarick, and loyal servant of Ainz Ooal Gown. Now, let us fight."

"You asked for it!" Brain shouted, as he stampeded forward, like a cannon barrage, his eyes bulging out as his muscles strained from the martial art he'd unleashed. With one swing he'd pierce through the armor-!

 _What_? At the most critical moment, he felt it, clear as day-he'd whiffed. The sword-strike, meant to carve into heavy armor and the hides of dangerous beasts, had utterly missed.

"Second Wind!" He grunted, whirling about to deflect a possible counter attack, before using his momentum to strike forward. He was so close to his enemy now, who could't possibly be able to dodge his attack with all that armor it wore-

"Sonova-!"

The foe just was not there. All the while, the one known as Shalltear just stood, arms slack, watching him patiently as he made a perfect fool of himself.

"Fufu. You are bewildered; yes, as you should be."

"Rraggh!" Mouth foaming, Brain struck again, but this time his mind could not comprehend what he saw. The tip of his katana was halted in midair, by a single armored finger. Then, Shalltear made a flicking motion with that finger, knocking the blade aside, and to Brain it was as if he'd just parried a blow from a big, burly ogre.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Blood roaring in his ears, he struck again and again, only to find he could not scratch, nor even touch his enemy. It remained maddeningly out of reach, like a desert mirage. Brain brought all his skills, all his experience as a deadly swordsman to bear, but found that he could not.

"Hoh. That was certainly a lot of martial arts you used, Brain Unglaus. You will make for an interesting specimen for the Master."

Impossible! Impossible! He gritted his teeth. He had only ever faced defeat twice in his life! That he would face it here, and now-

"Oh, you still have something up your sleeve. Excellent. You shall be my crowning moment of glory, Brain Unglaus."

It was a move meant only for his greatest rival, Gazef Stronoff. A move he'd perfected over the long, bitter years since his defeat. A quick flash of the blade, with a speed to match Gazef's ultimate technique, the Sixfold Slashes of Light.

"Haaah!"

Adding in his enhanced strength, the blade would cleave through the armor, then bite through that arrogant flesh, making it bleed for the very first time.

The thing's giggling was the only clue to his failure. Brain stared, his brain unable to comprehend, as the edge of his blade was halted neatly by his enemy's outstretched pinky finger.

"My oh my, you certainly are a vigorous one," Shalltear said, as it tittered in amusement. "If you were not to be an offering to the Supreme One then I'd rather keep you to myself. Alas."

Sharp, overwhelming pain dug into Brain's gut, like a piece of lumber had struck him there, near-impaling him with its force. He looked and saw that Shalltear had merely turned its spear around and stabbed him with the handle.

How could he have not seen it? The thing had moved so fast, he could... not...

The darkness took him swiftly.

* * *

All in all, it was a big haul for Shalltear. Relatively speaking, she'd grabbed what looked to be a bandit group, of which a gem had been uncovered: the warrior known as Brain Unglaus.

Then, as luck would have it, an adventurer group had come stumbling in, for whatever reason. There she'd gotten double the haul for Demiurge, as well as a surprise in the form of one of the adventurers, a young red-haired woman, possessing an object that should belong to Nazarick: a healing potion.

We were told to act subtly all of a sudden, Shalltear thought. Was this, perhaps, the leak that had made Ainz-sama issue that command? If so, then this one would have to be investigated. Thoroughly. Maybe in Shalltear's own chambers, in fact.

Thus, having reaped a bountiful harvest tonight, Shalltear turned back home, her thoughts filled with her dear Master.

* * *

The day started like any other day. She could feel the warm, morning breeze drift through the air, feel the sun kiss her cheeks with its warmth, could hear the birds chirping in the distant forests, and the sound of the many villagers of Carne already awake and doing their chores, together with the goblins who had become their most stalwart allies.

She could feel the familiar tingles of her bones creaking, the wild screaming of her muscles-once muted by sleep-now returned to remind her of what she should expect. And so, Ninya would open her eyes, even if she still desperately needed sleep, for tardiness was a sin, and she was no sinner.

The past few months had been enlightening, in a way. It had shown her that people could have many hidden depths, like underground pools one drew from. For example, her mentor, though skilled in the art of magic, did not have the patience to lecture her on theory, or any of that stuff, like she'd heard teachers of magic could.

As for Ninya herself, she was surprised at the depth of the talents she had inside her. She was forced to dip into that hidden pool, for fear of the failure that stared at her from the far side of a bottomless abyss. In the end she was able to wrench one success after a series of demoralizing, abysmal failures.

That one day, when she was finally able to master the Third-Tier magic "Lightning Bolt", which she conjured against her master during their latest sparring session. Tired at the constant aching of her bruised body and fed up by her master's taunts, she had summoned something from deep within her, and had then launched that magic without thought or purpose. The wild strike had almost hit her master, only to fizzle in the air uselessly.

She had spent two and a half months before then, having accomplished nothing. It was almost to the three month cut off before "the worst" happened to her. And then she'd had her breakthrough-something for which her Master congratulated her.

"Impressive," her master had said. And Nabe had sounded genuinely impressed at that.

She'd thought to rest on her laurels, to be satisfied with completing her master's condition. Unfortunately, it wasn't that simple.

"Now you must master a fourth-tier spell in six months, or five more third-tier spells within that same period."

"Nooooo!"

Fortunately, Nabe had thrown her a bone in the form of a tome of lesser magic, from which she would need to learn all that she could by herself. Doubtless it was master's way of saying she should be able to find a way to spontaneously learn a spell just by reading the book.

(Which she hadn't, of course, even after reading the whole book in just a day.)

Now, six months to the tragedy that had lost her her friends, many things had changed for Ninya. She had learned one more third-tier spell, "Fly". Her body had changed from the days of training-as if all traces of fat had been burned off her, leaving it a well-toned, tanned body. Her hair had grown longer and messier-what with the hours she put in with training it was difficult to find time to pretty herself up. Finally, she'd grown in height just a bit, just enough for Nabe to give her her second stave, to compensate for her new body.

She wondered if anyone in the Swords of Darkness would recognize her now, if they were still alive. Shaking off that dark thought, she shrugged off the last bit of sleep, washed her face from the nearby basin, and rushed out of her room, ready to face a new, gruelling day.

A surprise awaited her on the practice field. "Sir Momon," she breathed, bowing in spite of herself. She swallowed tightly; already she could almost taste the bile rising at the back of her throat, from the anxiety. Not that she had anything to fear, specifically, from Sir Momon himself.

Sir Momon wasn't at the village often. But the figure of the Dark Hero was all the more impressive for his absence, as myths and rumors sprung up around him in the village like untended weeds. Near all of them extolled the man to some extent, giving Ninya the feeling of a genuine hero in the flesh, someone whom she shouldn't even be knowing at a personal level.

But here it was, as fate chanced it: she had been taken in by the Dark Hero, had been apprenticed by his companion, and now there he stood in the field, more imposing than he ever was before or he'd ever been in Ninya's imagination. He stood there, unmoving, as a statue beside Nabe, her master. In fact, she even assumed it was a statue, had it not been for the almost uncharacteristically anxious look Nabe gave sir Momon.

"My most sincerest apologies for being late, my lords," she said, almost breathlessly, before kowtowing to the pair of them. "I have no excuse for my tardiness."

"Mmm... Aahh... That's alright. This is quite unexpected after all," came the booming voice of the Dark Hero.

"You are never unexpected, my lord," Nabe said glowingly.

Sir Momon's head moved, and the sudden motion almost startled Ninya. "Where is... ah, Cynthia, was it?"

"Shi-ahem, Cynthia will not be joining us, my lord."

"I see."

Ninya was a little relieved at that. Though she'd only taken over for brief moments, the diminutive dark archer had been one of the quietest people that she'd ever encountered. She was also the most dangerous, and she could almost smell the blood and sweat she shed every single time she had to endure her hellish sessions.

"What... if I may ask, is the purpose of your visit, my lord?" Nabe asked quietly.

"Ah... well, today I decided, Nabe, that it would be a good chance to evaluate your progress. And by that I mean..." Sir Momon's voice drifted off, but his meaning was clear by his gaze. And her Master's eyes followed his, and blinked stoically at her.

"Is she ready?" Momon asked. Hey, shouldn't you be asking me that question? Ninya shouted in her mind.

Nabe hesitated for a moment, before nodding. She flashed her a look, before replying, "She will always be ready my lord."

Ninya almost flushed, before recalling that that particular phrase was something her master had kept repeating at her. "Always be ready." Had she foreseen something like this?

"What do you say, Ninya?" Sir Momon now asked.

After a few stuttering moments, Ninya steeled herself, squared up her shoulders and nodded. "I am ready, my lord."

"Good. Then, let us begin without delay."

* * *

Ninya did not know, but all the Pleiades, including her dreaded Cynthia were assembled there as well, hidden away from sight in the nearby treeline on the edge of the forest.

As per Ainz's orders, they used spells and abilities to keep themselves completely hidden from prying eyes.

They were the reason for Ainz even remembering that he had assigned Nabe this task of watching over Ninya. They had each come to him, separately, wanting to know how their sister was doing with the "guest"/"pet"/"sweaty human"/"Narberal's toy". And then of course, he had to promise them that he would check up on the situation; and further promise them that they could watch.

Which of course led further to Ainz thinking quickly about what exactly he would have the girl do. He didn't exactly know how he should be testing Ninya; at the moment he was preoccupied with certain affairs as Momon.

He had then hit on an idea while receiving Aura's report.

The maids all watched as Ainz stood to the side and announced: "Your first test then, will be to kill this creature I have prepared for you. You shall need to kill this creature, using the skills you have learned."

"Y-yes!" Ninya said, gulping. Her face was white as a sheet.

"I wonder what Ainz-sama will summon-su," said Lupusregina Beta. "I saw the human do its best every day, but it's still not enough."

"Not enough?" Entoma echoed, tilting its head.

"Not enough," Shizu agreed with an earnest bow. The maids all shrugged and accepted that fact; among them Shizu was the one who was with the human the most aside from Nabe.

There came a commotion from down the field, as a gate appeared. Emerging from its dark depths was the largest, burliest, and ugliest monster they had ever seen. It walked on two legs that were as thick as tree trunks, and carried a large weapon-a crude black slab of rock.

"It's an ogre," Solution Epsilon noted.

"Uwah. It's bad," Shizu said.

"I wonder if Nabe's student can even manage," Yuri Alpha said. Over there, Ninya's face had gone even paler, if that was even possible, and even Nabe couldn't conceal the surprise on her expressionless face. The large ogre, which could easily swallow the human in one gulp, roared a challenge.

"Do not worry. I have taken the liberty of erecting an illusory veil around this field. In case you fail-if you fail-then it won't be able to reach the village behind us. And then of course we shall have to take care of it, eh Nabe?"

"Oh, um... of course, my lord." Turning to Ninya, whose knees were literally knocking together loudly, as she clutched her stave tightly, Nabe said, "I know you can do this. Good luck."

"Uwah. Nar-chan's as merciless as ever," Lupus remarked with a grin.

"That human's as good as paste," Solution said, "Ahhh, what a waste."

"Betchu we could still eat it," Entoma said.

"What a waste," Shizu echoed, no doubt referring to all the effort of helping Nabe raise the poor human to an acceptable level. But of course, when it came to the whim of the Forty-One, their word was law. Yuri felt bad for the little human, but there was nothing to be done if she failed.

"Begin," came Ainz-sama's voice, like a bell tolling the end of days. As if spurred on by his command, the ogre grunted and stepped forward, its weapon raised.

For a long moment, the maids watched Nabe's human pet just stand there, frozen, as if resigned to the gruesome fate in store.

Then, the walking corpse (alive) moved. From its stave, it shot a bolt of crackling lightning into the grass before the giant, whereupon the field ignited into a small blaze that quickly spread.

The ogre stopped, bewildered, at the new sight. Ninya did not stop there, however, and used a spell to make herself fly.

"Does she intend to escape? Or let the fires do its job?" one of them muttered.

"Fire cannot do much to an ogre like that."

"Then-" They soon had their answer, when the magic caster fired another bolt into the grass, turning the small blaze into an inferno that surrounded the ogre like a ring.

Then, she surprised them all when the caster went hurtling through the air, directly at the ogre's head. She swung, and struck at the temple, making a sound that even the maids could hear. Bellowing, the ogre flailed its arms upward, but Ninya was already away. She fired up another Lightning Bolt, then shot it quickly at the ogre's belly.

The ogre howled, dropping its weapon and backing away. It stepped onto the blazing flames, which yet again made it jerk around and stomped about on the flames, which further added to its misery. Ninya charged forward, and whipped it again with her stave.

Unfortunately for the girl, the giant flailed its arms about wildly, and after scoring the hit, the ogre's wild swing struck her in midair, making her crash to the ground with a bone-shattering thump.

"Uwaah... So close."

"If only she hadn't become a bit greedy towards the end."

"She tried so hard, but she only got so far."

"Oh, but she's still moving."

As the ogre recovered, they could all see Ninya's body still twitching on the small crater she made.

"She's done," someone concluded.

They watched as the inevitable that was expected to happen-punctuated by the girl's desperate moves-continued on its course. "Stop," came a ringing voice. At the Master's command, the ogre paused, then disappeared entirely, as if it were carried away by the wind.

"Nabe, see to the fire," Ainz said, waving his hand. He looked towards the fallen mage, and sighed.

He'd actually been surprised, and found himself pumped up by Ninya's display of magical skill. Of course, he hadn't really expected her to defeat an ogre, particularly one as tough looking as that. It was like Ainz fighting head on without the support of his guild-mates. That she'd struggled despite the odds, and in a way that pumped Ainz's blood, was fairly impressive.

He looked towards the distant treeline, where he knew the other maids were. Then he looked at Nabe, who was approaching. He wondered if the illusion had worked.

There had been no actual ogre. That had been a solid simulacrum, which could act on the surroundings like a poltergeist, but could cause no real harm. But Ainz could use it to distract, to keep enemies away from such an obvious threat. He'd wanted to test his illusion skills on the maids, and they'd given him an excellent opportunity here.

And so far, it seemed his experiment had shown him the potency of his illusions. He was pleased, for now.

After healing up Ninya with a scroll, Ainz helped the shivering, cowering girl to her feet.

"Impressive. You have shown much promise. Though you did not defeat the ogre, you have shown that you have what it takes-and that you have much more potential to grow.

"Now is the time for you to take up your place formally in Eclipse Nebula. Rise, Ninya, and accept these gifts as a form of welcome."

It was a set of new clothes, with rings and amulets, along with her new magic staff.

"But my lord, I could not possibly-"

"Nonsense. You are part of Eclipse Nebula now. Such a position demands responsibility; along with the perks and rewards."

Ninya looked towards Nabe, who nodded. "Hold your head up high. You are a part of Eclipse Nebula and my apprentice. You have shown me you can meet and exceed my expectations of you. Now I expect you to rise even to even greater heights."

"M-master..."

"Hoh, well said, Nabe," Ainz said. "Nabe is right. As of today you are to be assigned as Eclipse Nebula's liaison in the Baharuth Empire. There it is expected for you to continue your studies-as well as assist in our endeavors. You shall have a few days to rest and recuperate in this village. By the end of the week, transportation to the Empire shall be arranged and you shall begin your assigment."

"Y-yes! Understood!"

After Ninya had been dismissed, Ainz and Nabe met with the rest of the Pleiades.

"I assume you are satisfied with the results?"

"Yes, my lord," they said, in chorus.

"Good. Then, everyone except Narberal, please return to your assigned duties."

Once they'd all left, Nabe looked at him quizzically. "Was there something you needed, my lord?"

He didn't want anyone to see what he was going to do. He reached out and gave the maid a big pat on the head. The maid blinked, surprised at the sudden contact, before her expression melted and her cheeks flushed.

"A-Ainz-sama..."

"Congratulations on your success, Narberal," he said. "You've adequately repaid my faith in you."

"Ah... haaaauu..."

"Now here is something I'm giving you. You are not to flaunt it in front of the others, do you understand? You are to wear this during your guise as 'Nabe' of Eclipse Nebula."

It was a piece of gear that gave Nabe the appearance of a hooded figure, with sleek, ebony robes, and revealing her luscious white thighs that would then accentuate her new knee-high leather boots. It afforded the Nabe persona a certain mystique and danger, as befitting one from Eclipse Nebula.

Of course, the armor's data effects were really the whole point, Ainz assured himself, no matter how sexier it made Nabe look. The armor effects would give Nabe the power and strength equal to a level 80 in magnitude, though she would never be able to acquire skills from "leveling up" normally. Hopefully it would better protect Nabe now that she was all the more prominent in the New World's eyes.

He did a double-take when he next glimpsed Nabe's face. It was almost like she were crying.

"What's wrong? Don't you like the outfit?"

"N-n-no, I- I just feel so happy, my lord. Happy and grateful for your... for your love..."

"Ahhh..." He scratched his cheek in embarrassment. God, but she looked pretty, crying like that. He reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder, and was just about to pull her close to him, when a Message came into his mind.

Slightly annoyed by the interruption, Ainz turned and said, "Yes?"

"Lord Ainz."

"Demiurge is it? Is there something to report?"

"Yes, my lord. My pardons, but there is something important that I feel you should see. As per the protocol I had expected to reach Albedo-sama before this, and thus she would relay it to you, my lord, but..."

But Albedo was currently doing her secret work in the Kingdom. She was expected to return to Nazarick soon, to coincide with Ainz visiting the Baharuth Empire and introducing Ninya.

"What is it, then?"

"Well, Shalltear's brought a most fascinating specimen back to us. And thus, as a result of her work-oh right, my pardons Shalltear-her most devoted work, well, she was able to find a promising candidate for you, my lord."

Ainz searched vainly through his mind, past all the images of his days fornicating freely with the homonculus maids and the various humans who were "in love" with the legend of Momon, and found only the vaguest recall of the orders he'd given to each Guardian.

Not wanting to appear like a clueless idiot, he said, "Fascinating. I shall be there in an hour." He turned to look at Nabe, and his eyebrows rose. The maid had let her hair down, and that combined with her flushed face that made no secret of her desire, and the way she was squirming against his crotch, made Ainz say, "No, wait, make that three more hours. I've urgent business to attend to."

"Of course, my lord," Demiurge said smoothly, and without realizing the truth.

Licking his lips, Ainz gathered Nabe's body up, princess-style, and teleported them back to a private area.

* * *

It did not take long for them to get started. Both of them were so horny, so hot and bothered by their mutual aggravated lust, that it only took Ainz one second to remove every piece of his armor into his inventory, while simultaneously ripping off Nabe's outfit.

The maid panted and gasped with unbridled need as she ground her crotch against his leg, humping it like a desperate animal. Ainz chuckled with amusement as he extricated her off him, before planting her over to the mat.

This place was his private project, an attempt to recreate a piece of Earth in the New World. He put in every bit of Japanese he could remember, even if his memory now was getting a bit hazy and inexact.

This was the recreation of a bath-house, with a slippery rubber mat as the center-piece. He'd entertained many women here already, particularly a pair of homonculi maids who, while no spectacular lay, were actually good with massaging. Yet Ainz had no thought for that today as he joined Nabe on top of the mat, before rubbing his form against hers.

It was a special privilege, this foreplay of theirs, as they became like two shapeless lumps of clay rubbing against each other. The oil made things easier, and thus Ainz ground against the other doppelganger with ever-increasing speed, feeling shocks coursing through his body with every lewd, coarse contact with Nabe's.

Nabe couldn't last long, as she returned to her normal form (albeit with a thoroughly melted face). Ainz lay his massive body on top of her, bringing his massive cock to bear.

Nabe squealed as her vagina accommodated the entry of his stiff shaft, which forced itself through with relentless ardor. She braced against the mattress, but found it futile as she slipped against the surface, the action only serving to glide her forward with Ainz's every hilting thrust.

Eventually their bodies slipped out of the mattress entirely, and Ainz found no reason to break his rhythm by stopping as he continued to breed the hapless maid on the tiled floor. Nabe's insides were a hot and fiery indulgence which he could never get enough of, and Nabe in turn squealed and screeched like some unknown animal as her lord claimed her eagerly again and again.

When Ainz hilted himself into her for the last time with a loud grunt, Nabe's folds went into overdrive in milking every last drop of cum from his monstrous member. Ainz seized Nabe's hair and dragged her head back as his cock pulsed his hot, potent seed into her depths.

After their climax ended, they spooned on the hot, slippery floor, their bodies wrapped in the steamy, slimy result of their intense breeding. Ainz marvelled at how lucky he was, to have all these women, let alone Nabe, all for himself. He owned them. They were his. At the stirring of his cock they would do anything to soothe his lusts.

As he thought that, his member rose once more, poking into Nabe's glistening, perfect tush.

With a sigh, he lifted Nabe's leg and positioned himself between her thighs.

* * *

Arriving at the arena as promised, Ainz was a little taken aback to see Shalltear in her "matured" form.

He'd almost forgotten about it, and had almost dismissed it out of his mind entirely. But just as everything else in Nazarick, it was obvious that such a "setting" Ainz had given the vampire back in the game would also be carried over here.

It had been a little meddling on Momonga's part. He and Peroroncino's sister, Bukubukuchagama, had talked about her brother's odd fetishes, and had begged Momonga to intervene, as his friend. This was particularly important when Peroroncino had shown off his preliminary design of his NPC, which had been Shalltear.

Frankly, Momonga didn't wish to bother with other people's affairs. In the end, he never got around to talking with Peroroncino. But he did give the vampire NPC a cosmetic transformation item that would turn her "mature" when she needed to, during the twilight years of the guild's existence. After all, Momonga never expected Peroroncino to log in again.

She and Demiurge bowed expertly when he arrived. In the silence that followed, Ainz had a feeling that Shalltear wanted something, from the way she bounced on her feet, making her boobs jiggle.

"...You look nice that way, Shalltear," he said, trying not to look too closely at her hourglass figure, and her thickened hips. She had definitely "matured", in more ways than one.

"You think so? Oh, thank you, thank you, my lord!"

"Mm." He turned from her glittering eyes, as he felt an uncomfortably familiar feeling: the same feeling as being charmed by a female figure. Was Shalltear Bloodfallen attractive to him now? Ainz thought with surprise. "Report," he said to Demiurge, who bowed.

They showed him the results of Shalltear's work over the past months, particularly withe small collection of extraordinary individuals she'd gathered. Some of them had unique talents, like the ability to memorize whatever one read quickly, or being immune small-scale fire.

One particular example is someone called Brain Unglaus, who was being currently forced to fight a host of monsters below. Shalltear and Demiurge went on and on, in the same vein as salesmen trying to sell him a new microwave oven, with extolling his skills as a superhuman.

After seeing Brain decapitate the last monster in the horde, he had to admit that he had skills. Possibly even equalling that Clementine, even.

"It seems you two have done particularly well."

"Oh no no, that honor belongs solely to Shalltear my lord," Demiurge said with a deep bow. "I have not yet done anything worthy of praise."

"Hoh. In that case, congratulations, Shalltear."

Shalltear's pale face flushed, then she bowed. "I am always happy to serve, Lord."

Still, thought Ainz, the presence of these remarkable individuals sent the wheels of Ainz's mind spinning. If Clementine and this Blain were merely outliers, then there may be stronger natives that were unknown to him.

"If I may, my lord," Shalltear said, breaking him from reverie, "I feel that there is a faster way for us to speed up the identification and acquisition of such individuals-in a subtle and quiet manner of course."

"Indeed?"

Shalltear looked smug as she continued, "I propose we establish a central building in secret, out there in the world, where we can bring extraordinary individuals for testing. Those who are worthy, shall of course be taken further to Nazarick, where they shall be made to serve your Glory."

"Such a building would need an excuse to exist," Ainz pointed out, mulling over the idea.

"We can call it... an inn? Maybe? A stopping place, for adventurers to rest? I would suggest turning it into a brothel, but mayhap that would be to much for the humans to handle..."

"No. Not a brothel," Ainz said firmly. "But... hmm... yes... Your suggestion has merit. You've certainly a cunning mind, Shalltear. It is commendable!"

"Thank you my lord! It pleases me greatly to hear you say that!" Shalltear said, gushing. For the second time in a day a female thrust her red-flushed face close to him, only this time it was Shalltear's ethereal beauty.

"I shall excuse myself for now, my lord," Demiurge said. "I have other duties to attend to."

"Ahh... very well. Good work, Demiurge." Ainz turned to look at Shalltear, who just stood there staring at him expectantly. "W-what is it, Shalltear?"

"I want..." she took a deep breath. "...I want... a reward, Ainz-sama!"

"Huh? A reward? What does-"

"Muh!" She made a puckering expression with her face, which Ainz immediately recognized. He swallowed, wondering if he should-but then he recalled that Shalltear was already wearing the "maturation index" he'd given her on the sly. She now looked as lasciviously tempting as any one of the maids.

"... Very well." He leaned down, and tried to make it gentle, but Shalltear wouldn't ahve that. She mashed her mouth against his, then forced his lips open to slam her cold, wet tongue against his. Surprised and thrilled at the sudden assault, Ainz took only a second before he retaliated, scooping up Shalltear's aggressive tongue and showing it the might of one experienced through many sexual encounters.

Shalltear moaned in appreciation, as he began ramming into her mouth with ferocity. It actually felt surprisingly nice to french the vampire, unlike how he imagined it in his head. After a while, the vampire's mouth heated up, and soon the insides of her mouth was just like any other woman.

He hadn't realized they'd been kissing for quite some time until a familiar voice made a coughing sound. Ainz immediately tried to break the kiss, but found that he could not, as Shalltear had latched on with her fangs. Ainz turned and saw Albedo standing there, looking quite surprised at the sight.

Reforming his face to escape, Ainz pulled free from Shalltear's trap, and said, "Oh, hello there, Albedo," with as much calm as he could muster.

Beside him, Shalltear smacked her lips, but said nothing as she matched gazes with the mostly expressionless Albedo.

They stared at each other for a long while, before Shalltear frowned and brought up her fan to cover her face. "Please excuse me, my lord. It seems I've gotten a little too excited. I would not want to show off my unsightly self to something so boorish as a gorilla."

Ainz felt figurative sweat drip down his back as Shalltear left. Albedo still said nothing, did nothing, but he now noticed the small, spidery cracks forming on the ground beneath Albedo's feet. Clearing his throat, he rushed forward, interposing himself in front of Albedo, just to forestall the worst scene from happening.

"So, how was your trip to the King's palace, Albedo?"

For a moment, Albedo just stood there blinking at him, before she relaxed, and covered her face with her hands. After rubbing on them vigorously, she sighed, and exposed her face-tired and worn out-to him.

"I should have expected this, my lord, when I suggested... Well, it doesn't matter now." She bit her lip. "Curses... I may just need to eliminate that bitch before she can..."

"Albedo?"

"Ahhh, don't mind me, my love. Just thinking out loud. Ehen~ Now, where were we... oh yes, the report. Well, it seems that Lakyus will agree to the marriage proposal my lord."

Ainz nodded his head, accepting that outcome. It would be interesting, to be "married" here.

"And that's not all. I found the most delightful pet at the palace, my lord. Something that would definitely be of use to us."

"Indeed?" It seemed that today was an auspicious day for his subordinates to be giving him useful things he could use: from Nabe and her pet, Shalltear's haul, and now Albedo. "What, or who is it?"

And thus she proceeded to tell him about the unusual Princess Renner.

* * *

**Another chapter brought to you by the anonymous commissioner, thanks.**

**If you'd like to commission a story of your own, feel free to contact me on fanfiction.net under "The Ruff Pusher" or on my tumblr at theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom.**

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous commission, thank you. Extra words are, as usual, on me.
> 
> If you'd like to have something written of this series or another kind of work entirely, then contact me on "The Ruff Pusher" on fanfiction.net, or on my tumblr theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom.


End file.
